Objetivo: conquistar a Sirius
by bars-9
Summary: Lily Evans se ha empeñado en conquistar a Sirius Black, según él, un alma libre. Pero para ello va a necesitar una ayudita extra que viene de parte de James. TERMINADO
1. Uno entre un millón

Disclaimer: pues que después de tres fics, sigo en mis trece: yo no soy Rowling, nada de esto es mío, no me demandéis.

Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí tenéis mi nuevo fic; uno de los merodeadores, para variar

El caso es que como podéis ver, el fic va a tratar sobre los Merodeadores, pero no va a tener ningún punto en común con mi primer fic. Vamos, un universo paralelo. Ya iréis descubriendo a medida que leías el primer capi lo diferente que es.

Sin más palabrería, aquí os presento el primer capi. ¡Que lo disfrutéis!

**Objetivo: conquistar a Sirius**

**Capítulo 1. Uno entre un millón**

Está bien chicos, la clase ha terminado – anunció el profesor Flitwick a sus alumnos al término de la última clase del día.

Como respuesta a ello, todos los alumnos se levantaron a una, recogieron sus cosas y marcharon pitando de allí. Entre ellos, un chico alto, de ojos azul celeste y pelo rubio. Más que un chico parecía uno de esos angelotes que se colocaban todos los años en el Belén. El caso es que el chico, que dicho sea de paso se llamaba Thomas Dawson, salió corriendo de la clase para alcanzar a su objetivo.

¡Lily! – gritó Dawson alcanzando a una chica.

La chica en cuestión, se paró en seco al oír su nombre y se giró con una sonrisa deslumbrante en su bonito rostro.

Dime – pidió Lily con tono amable, aunque se imaginaba lo que venía a continuación.

Yo… - titubeó el chico. Acto seguido miró a su alrededor y parece ser que el ver que el pasillo estaba completamente desierto, le infundió el valor necesario para soltar de una vez por todas lo que le tenía que decir a la chica - … me gustas mucho Lily¿quieres salir conmigo?

La joven le miró con sorpresa, pero no por lo que había dicho, si no por cómo lo había dicho. Lo normal es que a un chico le costara lo suyo declararse, pero Dawson había sido demasiado… rápido.

Oh, Thomas – murmuró Lily mirando al chico con tristeza y buscando la mejor frase para rechazarle sin hacerle daño – Lo siento mucho, pero… nuestros caracteres son muy distintos. Lo nuestro no funcionaría nunca.

Esa era una de las frases más socorridas de la chica para rechazar a sus "pretendientes", aunque su repertorio era muy amplio: podías encontrarte desde el clásico "estoy enamorada de otro chico" al profundo made in Lily "tú y yo no somos almas gemelas. En algún lugar del mundo está tu media naranja¿por qué no te esfuerzas en buscarla?"

De acuerdo – Dawson aceptó bastante bien el golpe – Supongo que no estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

Sí, supongo – musitó la chica mientras veía como Dawson se alejaba.

Lily suspiró sonoramente cuando por fin se encontró sola. Estaba más que harta de tener que rechazar a tantos chicos. ¿Cuántos iban ya en una semana? Tres, y todavía era jueves.

Lily Evans, que así es como se llamaba la joven, era una chica alta, altísima, tanto que podía hacerse pasar por una jugadora de baloncesto. Pero una de las cosas que más llamaban la atención de su aspecto físico era su cabellera pelirroja, larga y lisa hasta la cintura que contrastaba con su piel blanca e impecable, todo ello adornado con unos grandes ojos verdes hipnotizantes. Aún así, el aspecto más curioso de la chica es que era bruja. Pero no una de esas brujas malas y feas. No, Lily era una bruja que practicaba magia de verdad, estudiaba Pociones, Transformaciones y todas esas cosas. Cursaba 7º curso en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, pertenecía a la casa de Gryffindor y, como podéis observar, cosechaba bastante éxito entre el sector masculino. Aún así, ella estaba empeñada en seguir esperando a su príncipe azul… el problema es que su príncipe azul estaba empeñado en no aparecer.

La joven decidió no pensar más en ello y se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor a dejar el cargamento de libros que llevaba en la mochila. A este paso se iba a herniar y solo tenía 17 años. Al llegar allí, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su sillón favorito sin ni siquiera subir a su habitación.

¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó una voz femenina a su lado.

Al girar la cabeza, Lily se encontró con los ojos marrones inquisidores de una de sus dos mejores amigas: Anne Moore. Anne era una chica casi tan alta como Lily, pero ése era el único aspecto de su anatomía que compartía con la pelirroja. Anne es una de esas chicas con mucha suerte de piel tostada, de esas que parecía que se pasaban el invierno bajo los rayos UVA y el verano en la playa tostándose. Pero no, ella era así por naturaleza. Su pelo, rizado y habitualmente corto, era castaño oscuro tirando a negro y sus ojos, para no ser menos, también eran oscuros. Respecto a personalidad, Anne también era todo lo contrario a Lily. Pongamos un ejemplo: vas por la calle caminando cuando de repente, alguien se choca contigo vaciando encima de ti la botella de coca cola que llevaba en la mano. La reacción normal de Lily sería llamarte de todo, sugerirte "amablemente" que te apuntes a un cursillo para torpes o que por lo menos aproveches una oferta 2x1 y te compres unas gafas. Por otra parte, Anne te dirigiría una amable sonrisa y te diría que no te preocupes.

Espera. No me lo digas – intervino otra chica, Elizabeth Black, taladrando a Lily con sus ojos azul marino – Acabas de rechazar a otro chico.

Lily tan solo sonrió tímidamente a modo de respuesta.

Las hay con suerte – murmuró Anne.

Esta vez, Elizabeth, o Liz que es como la llamaban sus amigos, dirigió una mirada irónica a su otra amiga. Liz era el término medio entre las otras dos chicas; por ejemplo, en el caso anterior, ella tan solo te mandaría la factura de la tintorería.

Tú no te quejes – advirtió Liz – Todo el mundo sabe que Lupin anda detrás de ti desde tiempos inmemorables.

Anne abrió la boca rápidamente para replicar, pero al no encontrar argumento alguno la volvió a cerrar. Ante esto, Liz sonrió triunfalmente, aunque no pudo comentar nada más, ya que en ese momento la puerta que daba paso a la sala común de Gryffindor se volvió a abrir dejando paso a tres pedazo de chicos, tres sex symbols, tres ejemplares estupendos del género masculino, tres… vale, ya me callo.

Mira quien viene por ahí – dijo Liz con falsa alegría – Mi querido primo.

Primo segundo, Elizabeth – puntualizó el aludido, Sirius Black, llamando a la chica por su nombre de pila para hacerla rabiar.

Preferiría que me llamaras Liz, si no es mucha molestia.

En efecto, Elizabeth era prima segunda de Sirius, pero ella le llamaba su casi-primo, aunque debido a su parecido físico los dos podían hacerse pasar por hermanos. Liz presumía de cabello negro y liso tipo anuncio de champú Pantene, que le caía elegantemente hasta la media espalda. Por otra parte, Sirius era una versión de su prima pero en masculino: atractivo, alto e irresistible para la mayor parte del alumnado femenino, todo ello acompañado por una perenne sonrisa en su rostro. La única diferencia entre los dos chicos eran los ojos; los de Liz eran azul marino y los de Sirius, grises.

De acuerdo, Elizabeth – bromeó Sirius.

La chica no aguantó más y decidió darle su merecido al "idiota, infantil e inmaduro" de su primo (N.A. llamémosle primo para abreviar). Así que se levantó y salió corriendo detrás de él con unas intenciones nada claras.

Que raro – murmuró Lily – Normalmente esto pasa cuando Sirius le menciona el tema de su prometido Malfoy.

Déjala – sugirió el segundo de los chicos – Por cierto¿me ayudas con lo de Encantamientos? Es que no me entero de nada.

El que acababa de hablar era James Potter, tan alto como su inseparable amigo Sirius, moreno con el pelo indomable y una sonrisa que hacía que todas las chicas del colegio temblaran al verla.

Claro – aceptó la pelirroja con alegría.

James y Lily eran grandes amigos desde el primer momento en que se vieron. Se conocieron antes de entrar en Hogwarts, en un campamento para niños muggles. La madre de Lily le había enviado allí porque se pasaba el verano peleándose con su hermana Petunia, así que decidió cortar por lo sano: a Lily la mandó al campamento durante todo un mes y a Petunia la dejó en casa de unos tíos que vivían en el campo. Por otra parte, James había ido allí por su propia cuenta, sentía curiosidad por saber como vivían los muggles. La pelirroja todavía se reía al recordar la primera vez que vio a James, con macuto, cantimplora y navaja multiusos incorporada. Parecía un cervatillo perdido entre una manada de lobos.

Y así de paso me podrías ayudar con Pociones¿verdad, Anne?

El último chico en hablar fue Remus Lupin, que completaba el trío de amigos. Anne miró con timidez al chico que tenía delante: delgado y alto, parecía que se iba a romper en cualquier momento, pero lo compensaba con sus ojos dorados y la expresión amable que siempre llevaba en la cara.

Anne ya se iba a negar; la frase que regía su vida era "cuanto más espacio haya entre Lupin y tú, mucho mejor", pero al ver la sonrisa irresistible que lucía el chico, le pareció casi imposible cumplir su propósito.

No, no, no – metió baza James, chascando la lengua y con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro – Piensa en lo que diría tu novia si se enterara de que Anne Moore te da "clases particulares".

¿Novia? – preguntaron las dos chicas a la vez; Lily con sorpresa y Anne con decepción.

Siiiiiii – afirmó James dirigiéndole a Remus una mirada triunfal ¿No os habéis enterado? Remus está saliendo con Rachel Grant

�¿Grant? – Lily y Anne no se podían creer lo que oían.

¿Grant? – repitió Lily ¿La uni neuronal de Rachel Grant? Pero si hasta la gallina caponata tiene más coeficiente intelectual que ella.

Mientras tanto, Anne estaba que no salía de su asombro… ¿Remus y Grant? Rachel Grant era una Huppie de 6º que le daba más importancia a su lápiz de labios rojo que a sus apuntes de DCAO. Vamos, que nadie se explicaba como había sido capaz de aprobar seis cursos y conservar su popularidad intacta a la vez.

Preferiría que dejarais el tema – pidió Remus mirando de reojo a Anne.

Me has decepcionado, Lupin – dijo Anne. De repente, le parecía todavía más difícil el cumplir la frase "cuanto más espacio haya entre Lupin y tú, mucho mejor".

Él tan solo se encogió de hombros y extendió los brazos, como queriendo decir "tú lo has querido así…"

En ese momento, Liz regresó de darle su merecido a su primo y se sentó con las chicas en su asiento habitual.

¿Me he perdido algo? – preguntó la recién llegada.

¿Qué has hecho con Sirius? – cuestionó James a su vez, preocupado por lo que le hubiera podido pasar a su amigo.

Está en su habitación, curándose las heridas – dejó caer Liz con una sonrisa maliciosa.

James y Remus salieron escopetados hacia su habitación, sabían que la chica era capaz de hacerle cualquier cosa a su primo. En cuanto los dos jóvenes desaparecieron, Liz volvió a preguntar:

¿Por dónde íbamos?

Remus tiene novia – informó Anne apesadumbrada.

¿Y la afortunada es…?

Rachel Grant.

�¿Grant? – la reacción de la morena fue la misma que la de sus amigas.

Ajá.

Bah, no te preocupes – aconsejó Liz quitándole importancia al asunto con un gesto – Seguro que lo ha hecho para darte celos.

¿Qué hay de la frase "cuanto más espacio haya entre Lupin y tú, mucho mejor"? – se interesó Lily.

Lo dejo por imposible – dijo Anne con una sonrisa a modo de disculpa.

¿Y qué hay de ti, Lily¿Cuándo piensas aceptar a un chico en condiciones?

Lily miró a Liz largamente y se tomó su tiempo para contestar, pero la verdad es que su amiga tenía toda la razón. ¿A qué demonios estaba esperando su príncipe azul para aparecer?

¿Sabes? – empezó la pelirroja – Es que lo que yo busco es algo… especial. Busco un chico inteligente, bromista, guapo, con sentido del humor…

Lily, cielo, de esos hay uno entre un millón.

Ya lo sé, ya.

En ese instante, Lily posó su mirada sobre Sirius que acababa de bajar del dormitorio y se dedicaba a coquetear descaradamente con una chica de 6º. Fue al fijar su vista en él, cuando la joven se dio cuenta de algo: Sirius era un chico inteligente, bromista, guapo, con sentido del humor… ¿sería él su príncipe azul?

Creo que ya lo he encontrado – anunció la pelirroja sin apartar la mirada de su compañero.

Liz siguió con la mirada la dirección que marcaban los ojos de Lily y notó, no sin cierta sorpresa, que su amiga estaba pensando en Sirius.

¿Sirius? – se asombró.

¿Sirius? – repitió Anne, extrañada.

¿Cómo lo habéis adivinado? Dejadlo, no quiero saberlo.

Pero Lily… ¿estás segura? – Liz intentó tratar de hacerla entrar en razón.

La pelirroja dirigió su vista una vez más hacia el moreno y al verle tan guapo, con esa sonrisa tan bonita y esos dientes tan blancos, tan… perfecto, se convenció a sí misma de que Sirius era el hombre perfecto para ella.

Completamente – afirmó Lily con aplomo.

ooooooooooo

Al día siguiente Lily decidió poner en marcha su "magnífico y perfecto" plan confeccionado exclusivamente por ella, ya que Liz se negaba rotundamente a ayudarla a conquistar a Sirius y la pobre Anne estaba demasiado ocupada auto compadeciéndose con el asunto de Remus como para prestar atención a los asuntos amorosos de los demás.

Así que ni corta ni perezosa, la chica decidió empezar a lo bestia y se vistió con una minifalda y una camiseta escotada… el problema es que al ponerse la capa del uniforme encima, le tapaba todo el modelito. Pero Lily no era una chica de las que se dejaban vencer por cualquier minucia, por lo que no le dio mucha importancia al pequeño detalle del vestuario y pasó directamente con el peinado. Ese día decidió soltarse el pelo, en lugar de llevarlo atado en una cola de caballo como habitualmente hacía, ya que suelto le daba un toque más atractivo. Luego se maquilló suavemente para acentuar sus rasgos, colocó su sonrisa más demoledora en la cara, esa sonrisa con la que había enamorado a medio Hogwarts, y se encaminó al Gran Comedor acompañada por Liz y Anne.

La escena de las tres chicas era, cuanto menos, pintoresca: en medio iba Lily, arregladísima y con cara de ir a comerse el mundo. A su izquierda, Liz no hacía más que refunfuñar e intentaba convencer a la pelirroja para que no perdiera el tiempo con Sirius. Por último, Anne iba un poco más retraída, con cara de no haber dormido en toda la noche y de tener un problema amoroso muy gordo.

Pero al llegar al Gran Comedor y ver a Sirius, rodeado por lo menos siete chicas vestidas con una minifalda y una camiseta escotadísima debajo de la capa del uniforme, con el pelo suelto que les daba un toque más atractivo, maquilladas suavemente para acentuar sus rasgos, y con la sonrisa más demoledora en sus rostros, a Lily se le cayó el alma a los pies. Al final iba a resultar que su plan no era tan magnífico y perfecto como había pensado. Pero lo que más le bajo los ánimos, fue la frase que pronunció Sirius a continuación:

Lo siento mucho, chicas, pero yo no me quiero comprometer con nadie. Soy un alma libre – dicho esto, el moreno se escabulló y logró reunirse con James y Remus, que se reían a más no poder por la escenita.

¿Alma libre? – repitió Lily perpleja mientras se sentaba al lado de sus amigas ¿Quién es tan tonto como para decir que es un alma libre?

Liz puso un cara como dando a entender que su primo era tan tonto como para decir que es un alma libre.

Pero no importa – aseguró la pelirroja con confianza – En cuanto mi plan comience a surtir efecto, caerá rendido a mis pies. Al fin y al cabo, todos lo hacen.

Dí que sí, a ti lo que te sobra es confianza en ti misma – ironizó Liz, para luego señalar a su otra amiga – No como a ésta. ¡Anne! Deja de darte cabezazos contra la mesa.

¿Por qué? – preguntó la chica cesando en su intento de abrirse la cabeza con el pico de la mesa.

Porque debes de mantener tu dignidad intacta.

A Anne ese argumento no le debió de parecer lo suficientemente bueno, por lo que siguió dándose golpes contra la mesa.

Joder – murmuró Liz, más para sí misma que para las otras dos – Vaya plan que tenemos.

Déjala – sugirió la pelirroja despreocupada – Peor de lo que est� no se va a poner.

¿Tú crees? – preguntó la morena señalando al otro extremo de la mesa de Gryffindor.

Grant, la novia de Remus, se había sentado con los tres merodeadores y no hacía más que acaparar a su novio obsesivamente. Al parecer, la parejita estaba atravesando esa fase empalagosa en la que no hay quien les aguante y no se separaban el uno del otro ni a sol ni a sombra.

¡Rápido! – susurró Lily ¡Distrae a Anne!

¿Cómo?

¡Yo qué sé! Invéntate cualquier cosa.

Es que últimamente ando muy falta de imaginación – comenzó a excusarse Liz – Además mi musa me ha abandonado y…

Lily bufó con desesperación y decidió pasar a la acción.

Anne, cielo – llamó a su amiga.

La chica levantó la cabeza de la taza y miró directamente a la pelirroja aunque, afortunadamente, no captó la escenita que estaban protagonizando Remus y su recién adquirida novia.

¿Qué?

¿Porque no vienes a dar una vuelta por el lago? Seguro que así te despejas un poco.

Vale – contestó Anne con desgana. Aunque si le hubieran propuesta tirarse de cabeza haciendo puenting desde la torre de Astronomía, pero sin gomas, es posible que también hubiera aceptado.

Así que Lily se llevó a la chica arrastras fuera del Gran Comedor mientras le dedicaba un gesto triunfal a Liz por detrás. La morena tan solo suspiró con alivio, aunque esa tranquilidad le duró poco tiempo, ya que a los poco minutos de desaparecer sus dos amigas dos chicos se sentaron a hacerla compañía.

Hola – saludó James con su radiante sonrisa de todas las mañanas a la vez que se sentaba enfrente de la joven ¿Qué tal?

¿Qué coño hacéis vosotros dos aquí? Largaos a molestar a otra alma inocente y a mí dejadme en paz.

A eso le llamo yo buena educación – apreció Sirius con cierto sarcasmo en su voz, sentándose al lado de su prima.

Tu familia no se ha molestado en educarme correctamente – replicó ella.

¡Oye! Que esa familia de la que hablas también es la tuya.

Ya lo sé – admitió Liz con desagrado – No hace falta que me lo recuerdes a cada minuto.

Liz, al igual que Sirius, renegaba completamente de su familia. Le reventaba ese afán que tenían los Black por ser superiores a los demás, esa obsesión por la pureza de la sangre que tenían…

No, para eso ya esta tú querido Lucius – le recordó Sirius con retintín.

Ella se puso roja de ira al oír el comentario. Lucius Malfoy era su "prometido" casi desde que había nacido, pero Liz le aborrecía a más no poder. Era tan presuntuoso, tan gilipollas, tan imbécil, tan… Malfoy. Insoportable.

¿Qué pasa¿Qué a ti no te asignaron una prometida cuando naciste?

No – negó el moreno con una sonrisa burlona – Mi madre ya sabía que yo soy un alma libre.

La réplica de Liz no se hubiera hecho esperar, si no fuera porque James cortó la conversación de los dos chicos de inmediato.

¡Basta! No he escapado de la escena empalagosa de esos dos – dijo James señalando a Remus y Grant – para escuchar otra más de vuestras peleas familiares.

Tranquilidad, James – dijeron los otros dos a la vez.

James suspiró¿cómo podían ser los dos tan parecidos?

Por cierto – habló Liz tras unos instantes de silencio ¿Cómo va vuestra vida amorosa?

¿Has dicho… vida amorosa? – preguntó Sirius con incredulidad.

La chica asintió vigorosamente. Al final se había decidido a echarle una mano a Lily y tantear el terreno antes de que la pelirroja se lanzara a saco a por su primo.

No preguntes – pidió James. Últimamente no se sentía atraído por ninguna chica. Igual es que como ya había probado con casi todas, buscaba algo diferente. Quien sabe.

Pues yo ya sabes que soy un alma libre – le recordó el otro chico con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Voy de flor en flor.

¿Cuándo piensas asentar la cabeza, Sirius? Tú lo que necesitas es una chica seria, con las ideas claras y que te quiera.

Liz se dio cuenta de que no estaba describiendo a Lily de una manera fiel. De hecho estaba diciendo todo lo contrario; su amiga no era lo que se dice una persona seria, las cosas claras todavía no las tenía y dudaba mucho que pudiera querer a Sirius. De momento solo le gustaba.

No, Liz, por favor, no te pongas en plan prima protectora. ¿Sabías que ese papel no pega para nada con tu personalidad? – advirtió Sirius que ya se temía lo peor, por lo que decidió cambiar las tornas del interrogatorio ¿Y cómo andas tú de novios?

Estaría encantada de responder, pero… - dijo la morena con una sonrisa maliciosa a la vez que consultaba su reloj de pulsera – llegamos tarde a Transformaciones. ¡Vamos! Levantad el culo de la silla y corred.

ooooooooo

Aquel sábado era la primera salida al pueblo mágico de Hogsmeade del curso, y los alumnos de tercero para arriba habían decidido aprovechar el día al máximo. Todavía estaban a mediados de septiembre, por lo que el sol brillaba y la temperatura era muy agradable, el ambiente idóneo para dar un paseo por las calles del pequeño pueblecito mágico.

Lily y Liz se habían puesto de acuerdo; no dejarían que Anne pensara ni un solo instante en Remus durante todo el día. Pero la promesa se hizo bastante difícil de cumplir sobre todo para la pelirroja, ya que en cuanto vio a Sirius aparecer en la taberna de Las Tres Escobas, vestido como si se fuera a ligar a todas las chicas que se le pusieran por delante, Liz y Anne tuvieron que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para que su amiga no corriera babeando detrás del merodeador.

Dignidad ante todo, Lily – advirtió Liz a la pelirroja.

Lo sé, pero es que mírale… ¡está buenísimo!

Liz puso cara de asco. Lo que le faltaba, que Lily perdiera el culo por el idiota de Sirius.

A ver, Lily, recapacita – pidió la morena ¿De verdad piensas que Sirius merece la pena? Tú te mereces algo mejor.

¿Crees que hay algo mejor que Sirius?

Sí – afirmó Liz inmediatamente con seguridad.

¿Ah sí¿Quién?

Liz paseó su mirada rápidamente por todo el local hasta que sus ojos se posaron sobre…

James.

¿James? – repitió la pelirroja sin asimilar la idea del todo ¿Estás loca?

¿Qué? No me digas que no está bueno, porque…

Sí, sí, es muy guapo – interrumpió Lily.

¿Pero?

Pero es mi amigo. Y los amigos son eso, amigos.

Pues yo opino que es mucho mejor que Sirius – replicó Liz en sus trece ¿Tú qué crees, Anne?

Que Remus es guapísimo y que hace una pareja muy mala con Grant – opinó la chica sin apartar la mirada de la parejita.

Vale – suspiró Liz dando el caso completamente por perdido – Cada loco con su tema.

Lily decidió que ya era hora de que Anne espabilara un poco, así que sacó a las dos chicas de la taberna y se las llevo a dar un paseo.

¡Lily! – se quejó Liz al poner un pie en la calle – Con la de tíos buenos que había ahí dentro.

Te aguantas – sentenció la pelirroja ¿O querías que Anne siguiera lamentándose por lo de Remus mientras él le metía la lengua a Grant hasta la campanilla?

¿Remus? – repitió Anne saliendo de su ensimismamiento ¿Dónde?

Las otras dos se miraron pensando que iban a necesitar muuuucha paciencia. El problema es que ninguna de las dos poseía esa cualidad.

Déjalo, Anne. Tan solo estábamos hablando de la oportunidad que dejaste escapar – explicó Lily mientras se sentaban en un banco.

¿Por qué?

¿Cómo que por qué? – se escandalizó Liz – La oportunidad que dejaste escapar cuando Remus te pidió salir.

Ya… - recordó Anne con una sonrisilla en el rostro.

Todo el mundo sabía que Remus andaba detrás de Anne desde hacía… uff, ya nadie se acordaba. Lo malo es que Anne… digamos que no tenía en mucha estima al género masculino en general y a los merodeadores en particular, por lo que cuando el licántropo le confesó lo que sentía por ella, la chica le rechazó de inmediato. A pesar de que Remus siempre se portó muy bien con ella y los dos mantenían una buena relación, Anne no se sentía segura y casi sin pensar le dijo que no. Eso había ocurrido a principios del curso pasado, y desde en entonces la chica se había pasado el tiempo lamentándose en secreto por la decisión que había tomado, más ahora que veía como Remus estaba tan feliz con su nueva novia.

¿Cómo has dicho? – preguntó Liz tan sorprendida como Lily. Era la primera vez que Anne aceptaba ante ellas que se había equivocado de lleno al rechazar a Remus.

Que sí, que la cagué, que ahora mismo podría ser yo la que estuviera paseando cogida de la mano de Remus en lugar de la hueca de Grant¿contentas? – se exaltó Anne, algo muy raro en ella.

¿Lo ves, cielo? – intervino Lily con tono suave y apaciguador – El primer paso es aceptar tus sentimientos.

¿Y el segundo?

Contárselos al propio Remus – contestó Liz adivinando los pensamientos de la pelirroja.

Ah no, eso sí que no. ¿Estáis locas? – se negó Anne en rotundo. Lo último que pensaba hacer era quedar en ridículo delante del merodeador – Ni de coña voy yo a contarle a Remus que me gusta.

Pero¿por qué no?

Pues… pues porque no.

Buena razón – ironizó Liz.

Además¿no eres tú la que va diciendo que hay que mantener la dignidad ante todo? – le recordó Anne ¿A que sí, Lily?

Pero Lily ya no prestaba la mínima atención a la discusión de sus dos amigas. En ese momento había vislumbrado a Sirius calle abajo y había desconectado por completo de la realidad. A saber la de cursilerías que se estaría imaginando.

¿Lily? – la llamó Anne zarandeándola ¡Lily!

Ahora mismo vuelvo, chicas – aseguró Lily sin hacer caso a las dos jóvenes y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Sirius.

¿Y a ésta qué le pasa? – se extrañó Anne mientras veía como la chica se alejaba corriendo.

Está enamorada – contestó simplemente Liz con claro fastidio y encogiéndose de hombros.

Lily había observado disimuladamente a Sirius durante un buen rato, pero todavía no se le ocurría ningún motivo creíble para acercarse al chico. Podía ir y decirle que Liz le quería hablar con él… no, Liz y Sirius no hablaban, solo discutían. Otra opción era tropezarse con él accidentalmente, pero es que Lily no era muy buena actriz, en seguida se le notaba cuando mentía o fingía. O también podía acercarse con la excusa de que quería hablar con James. Eso sí que era más creíble.

Así que toda decidida se dirigió hacia los dos chicos, pero se paró en seco al ver la cantidad de alumnas femeninas que acosaban a Sirius y a James. Lily pensó que parecían estúpidas, tratando de pensar la mejor manera para acercarse a cualquiera de los dos. Luego se dio cuenta de que ella estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

¡Hola chicos! – saludó alegremente la pelirroja al llegar hasta ellos y con una enoooooorme y radiante sonrisa en su cara, dirigida especialmente a Sirius el cual no se dio cuenta.

Hola, pelirroja – saludó James.

¿No estará por ahí la loca de mi prima? – preguntó Sirius mirando alrededor suyo de manera bastante paranoica.

La chica pensó que eso era empezar con mal pie. ¿Por qué tenía que preguntar por Liz? No sería… no, imposible. ¿A Sirius le gustaba Liz? Noooo, eso sería incesto. Pero vete a saber.

No ��- respondió la chica de malhumor, por lo que Sirius respiró con alivio ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Uff, es que no sabes lo duras que son las sesiones que tengo con Liz.

Sirius se refería a los momentos en los que a su prima le entraba la vena agresiva y él se convertía en su saco de boxeo particular, pero Lily entendió la frase completamente al revés.

¿Sesiones? – se escandalizó la pelirroja, confirmando su teoría del incesto ¿Qué sesiones?

Déjalo – intervino James, dándose cuenta de lo que podía estar pensando Lily – paranoias suyas.

Ya – murmuró ella sin hacer mucho caso a su amigo ¿Y qué tal vuestra vida amorosa chicos?

James y Sirius miraron a la pelirroja con perplejidad. Era la segunda vez en dos días que una chica se preocupaba por su vida amorosa, pero no una chica cualquiera. Primero Liz, que lo único que se preocupaba por ellos era al pedirles que la ayudaran en Transformaciones y luego Lily, que, a juzgar por las apariencias y por todos los chicos que había rechazado a estas alturas de la vida, parecía ser una de esas chicas que no debía de creer en el amor.

Oh, ya sabes – contestó Sirius con su sonrisa de conquistador innato – Yo soy un alma libre.

Al oír eso, Lily pensó que no lo iba a tener nada fácil.

oooooooooo

Lily estaba asomada en el balcón de su habitación, perdida en sus pensamientos. Desde esa posición, podía observar gran parte de los inmensos terrenos de Hogwarts, pero en ese momento sus ojos verde esmeralda estaban fijos en una figura: un chico moreno, alto y de ojos grises, acompañado por una de sus múltiples conquistas.

"Un alma libre", pensó la pelirroja, "¡ja! Ya ver� se va a tragar sus palabras en cuanto caiga rendido a mis pies…"

Pero por muchas vueltas que le diera a la cabeza, la chica no sabía exactamente por donde empezar. ¿Acaso no sabría ella cómo ligar? No. Imposible. Tenía a la mitad del alumnado masculino de Hogwarts detrás suyo. Pero también era cierto que ella nunca había andado detrás de un chico en especial, siempre eran los chicos los que acudían a ella.

De repente una idea cruzó su mente. Si quería conquistar a Sirius, lo mejor era contar con una ayudita extra. Una persona que conociera muy bien a Sirius, pero que al mismo tiempo también la conociera a ella. Y la persona ideal era… James.

* * *

Lo sé. Es una locura y de las gordas, pero es que me apetecía un montón escribir una historia así. ¿Qué creíais¿Qué iba a aguantar tanto tiempo sin escribir un fic de los merodeadores?

Pues ya sabéis, si queréis que me apure y que publique el nuevo capi cuanto antes, a dejad reviews. Si total, son unos minutines de escribir en el ordenador chorradas tipo "me gustó mucho, continúa" o "¿estás loca¿cómo se te ocurre hacer que a Lily le guste Sirius? Sirius esssss mío"

Y para el próximo capi…

Lily le pide ayuda a James¿aceptarÿ

Anne decide pasar a la acción y dejar de contemplar como Grant no hace más que intercambiar saliva con Remus.

Liz… bueno, Liz intentará asesinar a su primo en más de una ocasión Pero se la pasan pronto los enfados.

Un besito y hasta el próximo capi.

bars9

Miembro de la Legión de las Lupinas

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Hermana de Mina Black


	2. James, necesito tu ayuda

Disclaimer¿de verdad creéis que si todo esto hubiera salido de imaginación estaría yo aquí, escribiendo por amor al arte? Pues no, pero como nada es mío, me aguanto. Bueno, los merodeadores son patrimonio de la humanidad, pero como los creó Rowling hay que reconocerle el mérito a la mujer.

Pasemos directamente a contestar los reviews, que por cierto no me tenéis muy contenta,6 reviews. Pero tampoco me tenéis enfadada Es una cifra… intermedia.

>Isa: me alegra que te gustara el primer capi. Y sí, si estoy contenta con la cantidad de reviews que me dejéis, prometo actualizar lo antes posible. Besos.

>Anto: me alegra que te pareciera original. La verdad es que ya está demasiado visto el argumento "Lily y James se odian", por eso me pareció que pintarles como si fueran buenos amigos podía hacerlo más interesante. ¿Te gusta la pareja Sirius/Liz? Buenoooo, ya veremos qué pasa con ellos. Lamento decirte que Peter sí que sale en el fic, concretamente en este capi aunque no te preocupes, que le voy a hacer sufrir bastante. Besos y espero que te guste el capi. Chaoo.

>Maegboriel: me alegra que te gustara el capi. Prometo actualizar pronto aunque eso dependerá de los reviews que me dejéis Chao, besitos.

>Sailor Alluminem Siren: a ver, ahora mismo ni Lily ni James están enamorados simplemente porque son amigos, por eso Lily le pide ayuda a James para que le ayude con Sirius… espero que lo hayas entendido ). Espero que este capi también te guste. Un abrazo.

>NIeVS-LKB: pos no, lo de Dawson no viene por Dawson's creek (de hecho nunca vi esa serie) sino por Rose Dawson, la prota de Titanic. Un besito y me alegra que te gustara el primer capi. Bye.

>Carla Gray: bueno, que como no tengo nada que contarte te aviso que en cuanto actualice todos los fics que tengo descarrilados por varias páginas, te dejo el review de verdad en PAAA. Un beso grande grande.

Pues ahora sí, un disclaimer y varios reviews después, el segundo capi. Espero que os guste. Y por cierto, los diálogos van a ir introducidos por esto: ' y los pensamientos entre las comillas de toda la vida "". Una vez hecha la advertencia… ¡a leer!

**Capítulo 2. James, necesito tu ayuda**

'James, necesito tu ayuda.

Con estas palabras recibió Lily a su amigo al domingo siguiente en la sala común. El merodeador, que se acababa de levantar de la cama y por lo tanto no coordinaba muy bien, se rascó la cabeza y miró a Lily con cara de no haber entendido nada.

'¿Qué? – se limitó a preguntar el joven, mientras reprimía un bostezo que hubiera hecho temblar los cimientos del castillo.

'Que necesito tu ayuda.

'¿Ayuda? – repitió James con los ojos medio cerrados.

'Sí – respondió Lily con desesperación. ¿Tan difícil era comprender la frase "necesito tu ayuda"? – Ayudar, prestar cooperación, auxiliar, socorrer…

'Vale Lily, veo que eres un diccionario de sinónimos andante – bromeó el moreno al escuchar la cantidad de sinónimos que conocía su amiga de la palabra "ayuda".

'¡James! – se hartó la chica, cuya principal virtud no era precisamente la paciencia. Es más, carecía completamente de esa cualidad.

James tan solo sonrió burlonamente, le encantaba hacerla rabiar.

'Está bien – aceptó James finalmente – Ya sabes que por las mañanas no ando yo muy fino.

'Pues ahora mismo te espabilo yo – aseguró la pelirroja muy resuelta, dándole una colleja.

'¡Au! Mira que eres bestia.

'Lo sé – dijo Lily mostrando una enorme y radiante sonrisa y pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros del chico – Pero tú me adoras tal y como soy¿verdad?

'Hombre – empezó James, encorvado por el peso que ejercía su amiga sobre él – Si fueras un poco más delicada, no me maltrataras tanto y…

'¿Entonces me ayudas o no? – cortó ella en seguida la réplica del merodeador.

'Ya, por el interés te quiero Andrés.

'James… - le llamó la pelirroja a modo de advertencia a la vez que cargaba la mano, dispuesta a propinarle otra colleja

'Está bien¿de qué se trata?

Antes de contestar, Lily miró paranoicamente a ambos lados, pero al ver que en ese momento Sirius bajaba por las escaleras y se acercaba al lugar en el que estaban ellos dos, susurró:

'Espérame a las cinco al lado del lago. Ya te contaré.

'¿Y ahora qué se trae ésta entre manos? – se preguntó James así mismo mientras veía como la joven desaparecía por el retrato de la dama gorda.

ooooooooooooooo

'¡Anne! – exclamó Lily escandalizada al ver a su amiga salir del baño.

Y no era para menos, ya que la chica era de esas cuyo uniforme de todos los días eran unos vaqueros cómodos, zapatillas de deporte y jersey sencillo o camiseta, dependiendo de la época del año. Pero aquel día se había puesto el atuendo de guerra: minifalda cortísima o cinturón ancho, según como se mire, botas altas con un tacón que la hacía más alta de lo que ya era y una camiseta… bueno, una camiseta que combinaba perfectamente con el resto de la ropa.

'¿Qué? – preguntó la chica con indiferencia.

'Pero… ¡tápate! – aconsejó Lily abalanzándose sobre ella y tapándola con un albornoz.

'Lily, que pareces mi madre.

'Pero… - replicó la pelirroja - ¡Liz! Mírala¿a qué va muy despechugada?

'Que va – negó la aludida sin ni siquiera mirar a Anne, ya que estaba leyendo una revista de testimonios y estaba en el punto álgido del relato: Mary Stevenson, un ama de casa cuarentona y sin nada interesante que hacer, contaba como se había encontrado a su marido en la cama con la vecina del quinto, un zorrón de mucho cuidado - ¡Qué fuerte! – exclamó Liz al terminar de leerlo.

'¿Lo ves? – dijo Anne quitándose el albornoz y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la habitación.

'Espera Anne– pidió Lily con tono de hermana mayor preocupada en cuanto su amiga puso una mano sobre el pomo de la puerta – Por lo menos dime donde vas, anda.

'He quedado – contestó la castaña simplemente con una pequeña sonrisa.

Anne salió por la puerta, dejando Lily perpleja por la anormal actitud de su amiga y a Liz pasando al siguiente testimonio: el de una treinteañera que la despidieron de su trabajo porque había engordado y sus jefes creyeron que estaba embarazada.

'¿Y con quién ha quedado? – preguntó Lily al vacío, antes de darse la vuelta y preguntar a su otra amiga - ¿Qué lees?

'Stephy Donaldson. 34 años. Abogada. La despidieron porque engordó unos kilos y su jefe pensó que estaba embarazada – informó Liz traumatizada por lo que estaba leyendo. ¿Ese era el futuro que le esperaba a la mujer en el mundo laboral?

'A ver – pidió la pelirroja sumergiéndose también ella en la lectura, para después exclamar - ¡Qué fuerte!

ooooooooooo

Anne llegó al vestíbulo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba ansiosa por comenzar con su plan. Al llegar allí, se encontró con un chico esperándola al pie de las escaleras. Un chico alto, rubio, de ojos marrones y muy guapo que esbozaba una adorable sonrisa, para concretar. Su nombre era Vincent Raymond, aunque todo el mundo conocía a ese Sly como el tío más engreído y superficial que había sobre la faz de la tierra. Precisamente por eso, por ser Sly y por ser guapo, a Anne le venía que ni pintado para su plan.

'Hola Vincent – saludó ella con su mejor sonrisa.

'Hola… - el chico se quedó pensando durante unos momentos¿cómo se llamaba ella¿Megan o Cindy? Pues ni lo uno ni lo otro - ¿qué tal, Nancy?

'Anne – corrigió ella inmediatamente, para luego añadir – bien¿tú qué tal?

'Guapísimo, como siempre – contestó Vincent haciendo alarde de su peculiar humildad.

La chica tan solo sonrió concentrando en ese gesto toda la falsedad que pudo, aunque interiormente estaba pensando en si valdría la pena la de sacrificios que estaba dispuesta a hacer por un tío.

'¿Qué te apetece hacer? – preguntó el joven.

'No sé… ¿pasear por el lago? – Anne propuso esa opción de la manera más casual que le fue posible, pero lo tenía todo planeado. Sabía que Remus estaría allí con su nueva novia, así que ella no tendría más que aparecer por allí con Vincent y dejar que los celos hicieran su trabajo.

'Es un poco aburrido¿no crees?

'Puede ser, pero como me dejaste elegir a mí… - replicó ella sonriendo para suavizar la situación.

'De acuerdo – aceptó Vincent con resignación y tendiéndole el brazo a su acompañante.

Tal y como Anne había planeado, en cuanto la chica y el Sly entraron en el campo de vista de Remus, el licántropo no fue capaz de apartar la mirada de la parejita ni un solo momento, provocando que Grant se enfadara y que al final de la tarde dejara al merodeador más plantado que un geranio.

Para Anne la cita había resultado de lo más aburrida. ¿Cómo no iba a resultar aburrido estar casi dos horas escuchando las maravillas y magnificencias de Vincent Raymond contadas por él mismo? Pero a la Gryffi por lo menos le quedó el consuelo de que su plan iba dando resultado: Remus se había puesto celoso. Ahora solo tendría que potenciar ese estado. Pan comido.

Cuando la chica se había despedido del Sly y se disponía a entrar en el castillo, vio a lo lejos a Lily hablando con James con absoluto secretismo, por lo que Anne se extrañó. Si la pelirroja quería conquistar a Sirius¿qué hacía quedando en secreto con James? Pero luego cayó en la cuenta de que los dos eran amigos. Seguro que estaban urdiendo un plan para que Sirius se fijara en Lily.

Anne había acertado de pleno, porque lo que los dos chicos estaban haciendo era precisamente eso.

'¿Entonces me ayudarás? – preguntó Lily con una sonrisa.

'Claro, pelirroja – aseguró el merodeador – Pero no lo vas a tener fácil.

'¿Por qué?

'Ya sabes que Sirius es un alma libre – le recordó James.

'No hace falta que me lo repitas – suspiró la chica, harta de oír que su príncipe azul era un alma libre.

'No veo el momento en que siente la cabeza – se quejó James con fingido pesimismo, por lo que su amiga rió con alegría.

'¡Mira quien fue a hablar! El que cada semana tiene una novia diferente.

'Ese no es el punto – especificó el moreno – Tenemos que preparar un plan.

'Tú dirás. Tú eres el que conoce a Sirius. Al fin y al cabo eres su mejor amigo¿no? – dijo Lily.

'Sí, soy su mejor amigo pero… ¿sabes? A veces Sirius es taaaaaaaaan difícil.

'¿Qué quieres decir?

'¿Por qué no te fijaste en otro chico más… asequible? Por ejemplo, un ejemplo: yo – bromeó James.

'¡James! – se escandalizó ella siguiéndole el juego - ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

'¿Te imaginas? – preguntó el merodeador tumbándose sobre el césped y haciendo que Lily le imitara.

'¿El qué me tengo que imaginar?

'Tú… y yo. Como pareja.

Los dos chicos se echaron a reír en seguida ante una perspectiva tan absurda e improbable como esa. (N.A. ¿no es irónico? )

'Ahora en serio James, tenemos que preparar un plan – dijo Lily mientras observaba como se ponía el sol y el cielo se iba tornando cada vez más anaranjado. Era una vista preciosa, y sabía que a su acompañante también le encantaba.

'Yo soy muy malo para eso. Es Remus el que siempre prepara las bromas.

'¡Anda ya! – exclamó la pelirroja sin creérselo – Yo que creía que los cerebros erais Sirius y tú.

'Que va, nosotros solo las ejecutamos. Pero ahora que lo dices… podíamos pedirle ayuda a Remus – propuso él – Seguro que sabe lo que hacer.

'Ni hablar – se negó Lily en rotundo a la vez que se incorporaba y miraba a su amigo fijamente – Esto tiene que quedar entre tú y yo. Nadie más.

'Apuesto a que Liz y Anne también lo saben.

'Sí, pero… ¡ellas son mis amigas! – se defendió Lily.

'¿Y Remus¿No es tu amigo? – preguntó el chico metiéndola en un aprieto.

'Claro que sí, pero compréndelo James. Como se lo diga a más gente, a este paso se entera hasta Sirius.

'¿No es eso lo que quieres?

'Sí, pero de una manera más sutil.

'Tranquila – dijo James incorporándose el también – Sé lo que quieres decir.

'Entonces¿qué hacemos? – volvió a preguntar la pelirroja.

James se levantó del suelo y le tendió una mano a su amiga para que hiciera lo mismo. Mientras iban caminando de vuelta al castillo, el chico expuso lo que pensaba.

'Creo que lo primero que deberías a hacer es acercarte a él, para que se dé cuenta de que existes.

'¿Cómo que para que se dé cuenta de que existo? – se extrañó ella. Ni que fuera invisible – Que yo sepa, sabe que existo.

'Sí – afirmó James armándose de paciencia – Pero quiero que te conozca por ser Lily, no por ser la amiga de James o la amiga de Liz – explicó el chico.

Al nombrar a Liz, la pelirroja se quedó estática. De repente, la idea del incesto volvió a rondar por su mente.

'¿Y si a Sirius…? - comenzó a decir Lily, mientras volvía a echar a andar

'¿Le gusta Liz? – terminó el merodeador la pregunta por ella.

Lily contuvo la respiración y le miró expectante por saber su respuesta.

'Nooooooo – negó el moreno rápidamente.

Al conocer la opinión de su amigo, Lily volvió a recordar como se respiraba. Pero a pesar de su respuesta, James no estaba tan seguro de ello. Sirius y Liz se pasaban todo el día como el perro y el gato, sí, pero… James sacudió la cabeza bruscamente para alejar esos pensamientos de la cabeza.

'Entonces sabes lo que tienes que hacer¿no? – preguntó el chico al llegar a la entrada de la sala común de Gryffindor.

'Sí, sí, pero…

'No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré a acercarte a Sirius – aseguró James adivinando los pensamientos de la pelirroja.

Lily sonrió agradecida. Le encantaba esa complicidad que tenía con su amigo, eran capaces de adivinar lo que pensaban con solo mirarse.

Al entrar en la sala común se encontraron con Anne, que todavía llevaba puesta la ropa de la cita y estaba sentada en uno de los mejores sillones. A parte de ella, la sala estaba desierta ya que era la hora de la cena y todo el mundo se encontraba en el Gran Comedor.

'Voy a ver si Sirius está en la habitación y bajamos a cenar¿vale? – habló James dirigiéndole a la pelirroja una mirada significativa.

'De acuerdo – aceptó ella.

En cuanto el merodeador desapareció escaleras arriba, Lily se sentó al lado de Anne y le preguntó a su amiga:

'¿Qué tal la cita?

Como toda respuesta, la chica tan solo se encogió de hombros.

'¿Con quién habías quedado? – intentó sonsacarle Lily.

'No te lo digo – negó Anne – Por que si te lo digo, me matas.

'Por lo menos dime que haces.

'Esperar.

'¿A quién? – se desesperó Lily pensando que a su amiga había que sacarle las cosas con cucharilla.

Anne iba a contestar, pero al oír el rumor de pasos que bajaban por la escalera indicando que James se acercaba, la chica cerró la boca:

'Luego te cuento – dijo al fin esbozando una enigmática sonrisa.

'Como tú veas – concedió Lily, y luego se volvió hacia James para preguntarle - ¿Sirius?

'Estará abajo – contestó él – llenándose el estómago de calorías y grasas.

'Si a eso le llamas tú comer – bromeó Lily - ¿vamos?

James asintió y los dos salieron por el agujero del retrato de la dama gorda, no sin antes despedirse de Anne. Instantes después de que los dos jóvenes abandonaran la sala común, el retrato se volvió a abrir dejando paso a la persona que Anne esperaba. La chica esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al oír los pasos furiosos que se acercaban a ella y se acomodó en el sillón para disfrutar del espectáculo.

'¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ COÑO HACÍAS EN UNA CITA CON RAYMOND? – tronó Remus en cuanto visualizó a la joven.

Al ver el estado histérico en el que se encontraba Remus, Anne amplió aún más su ya de por sí gran sonrisa de satisfacción, lo que provocó que el enfado del licántropo también aumentara.

'Tú lo has dicho – la serenidad con la que Anne habló, contrastaba con la furia que irradiaban los ojos del chico – Estaba en una cita.

'Eso ya lo sabía – puntualizó él tratando en vano de calmarse.

'¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

'Que… ¡joder¡que estabas con un Sly! – explotó Remus.

'¿Y?

La calma de Anne volvió a desesperar al merodeador.

'Pues eso, que es un Sly.

'¿Qué tiene de malo que sea un Sly? – replicó Anne, satisfecha porque estaba manejando la situación exactamente como ella quería.

Remus se quedó pensando… ¿qué tenía de malo que fuera un Sly? Ellos siempre habían dado por hecho que los de la casa de Slytherin eran malas compañías, pero nunca se había parado a pensar el porqué.

'Además – continuó la chica levantándose y encarándose a Remus directamente. Los dos eran casi igual de altos, por lo que ella no tuvo problema por mirarle directamente a los ojos - ¿quién te crees que eres para pedirme explicaciones sobre con quien salgo y con quien no?

Anne continuó mirando a su acompañante a los ojos, taladrándole, hasta que el chico no aguantó más y retiró la mirada, haciendo que ella sonriera interiormente.

'No deberías salir con Slys – contestó él simplemente a la vez que se encogía de hombros.

'¡Mira quien fue a hablar! – exclamó la Griffy con cierto sarcasmo – Te recuerdo que eres tú el que está saliendo con una tía que no tiene ni siquiera dos dedos de frente.

Al oír la alusión a su novia, el rostro del licántropo se ensombreció, pero no dijo nada. Tan solo se acercó a la chica. Demasiado cerca. Anne se dio cuenta de que la situación se le estaba escapando de las manos y pensó en cuanto tiempo más sería capaz de aguantar teniendo a Remus tan cerca sin lanzarse a besarle. Podía oír su respiración agitada, podía observar como su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, podía admirar con detenimiento sus asombrosos ojos dorados… Pero no. No debía ceder. Si lo hacía, daría la sensación de que era una chica fácil y ella no lo era… ¿verdad?

Pero por lo visto el merodeador pensaba justo lo contrario, ya que antes de que Anne se diera cuenta, las manos del chico rodeaban su cintura con suma delicadeza y los labios de ambos estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia.

Justo en el momento en el que Remus movió ligeramente la cabeza para cubrir el mínimo espacio que había entre sus bocas, ella pareció recuperar la cordura y se liberó de los brazos que la sujetaban.

'Te recuerdo que tienes novia – susurró Anne, todavía con la respiración agitada – Rachel Grant se llamaba… ¿no?

Dicho esto, la chica desapareció camino a su habitación, dejando al licántropo sumido en un estado de frustración.

ooooooooooo

Mientras, en el Gran Comedor, Lily y James hacían vanos esfuerzos por captar la atención de Sirius, el cual a su vez estaba más que concentrado en llenar su estómago con el plato… que digo plato, con el platazo de chuletas que tenía delante.

'¡Hola Sirius! – saludó Lily con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

'…

Sirius seguía tan concentrado con su plato que ni se dio cuenta. Lily por su parte lanzó a James una mirada de desesperación, ante la cual su amigo la animó a que lo intentara de nuevo.

'Hola – volvió a decir la pelirroja, aunque esta vez haciendo aspavientos con los brazos para que el chico notara su presencia.

'…

Nada. Sirius seguía a lo suyo, por lo que James decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

'¡Padfoot! – exclamó James propinándole a su amigo una magistral colleja, digna de la madre de Manolito Gafotas.

'¡Au! – se quejó el aludido llevándose una mano a la parte afectada (la nuca, para ser más precisos).

'Hola – repitió Lily por tercera vez y ya sin la alegría que había demostrado la primera vez que saludó a Sirius.

'¡Ah! – exclamó el chico percatándose por primera vez de la presencia de su compañera – Hola Lily.

Después de ese saludo, se hizo un incómodo silencio entre los tres: Lily no sabía como actuar a continuación, Sirius había vuelto a engullir como un animal y James miraba expectante la escena sin atreverse a intervenir.

Pero no fue Lily la que rompió el silencio. Ni Sirius que continuaba a lo suyo. Ni siquiera James. Fue…

'Hola – saludó una voz chillona y para nada propia de un joven de 17 años, a la vez que el dueño de dicha voz se disponías a sentarse al lado de los tres chicos.

Peter Pettigrew, o como Lily, Liz y Anne le llamaban, el "intento frustrado de merodeador". Peter era el otro chico de 7º de la casa de Gryffindor, aunque en realidad nadie se explicaba como había llegado a pertenecer a esa casa ya que a simple vista no reunía ninguna de las características que un verdadero Gryffindor debería poseer: no era valiente, siempre trataba de esconderse tras James, Sirius o Remus (el primero que pillara a mano); no era leal, en más de una ocasión había dejado en feo a sus compañeros por salvar su pellejo; ni siquiera era bueno con la varita y nadie sabía como había sido capaz de llegar a séptimo sin repetir curso ni una sola vez. Por esta y otra razones, Lily no se explicaba como James, Sirius y Remus podían considerarle su amigo. Además estaba el hecho de que Peter no era guapo. No es que fuera un hecho importante, pero al fin y al cabo era un hecho: era demasiado bajo en comparación con los otros tres, regordete, con ojos llorosos y extremadamente pequeños que recordaban a los de un ratón y pelo ralo y tan claro que parecía que no tenía color.

"Definitivamente", pensó Lily al observar una vez más con detenimiento al chico, "no me explico como este tío se puede considerar un merodeador" (N.A. ¿hace falta que diga que yo tampoco me lo explico?)

'Hola "Feter" – respondió Sirius con la boca llena y señalando un hueco vacío a su lado, justo enfrente de Lily – "Fiéntate" aquí.

'Sirius, por favor – se quejó James con cara de asco – Haz el favor de tragar antes de hablar.

'Perdone usted, don remilgos – se burló Sirius.

'Hay señoritas delante – le recordó el otro moreno señalando a Lily, que reía disimuladamente por lo payaso que era Sirius.

'En ese caso… - concedió el joven con una bonita sonrisa que hizo suspirar a más de una en el Gran Comedor (Lily incluida)

'Lily… - oyó la chica como la voz de Peter pronunciaba su nombre.

Ella apartó la vista de Sirius y la dirigió a la rata, quiero decir, a Peter.

'Dime – pidió ella tratando de sonar amable. Algo completamente imposible. No sabía exactamente porqué, pero ese chico siempre le había dado muy mala espina. Tenía la impresión de que no era de fiar.

'Me preguntaba si… si… - empezó Peter no sin cierto reparo, pero al ver la impaciencia que demostraban los penetrantes ojos verdes de la pelirroja, se decidió a seguir - ¿me podrías ayudar con Encantamientos?

Automáticamente, en la mente de la chica se dibujó la palabra "NO", bien grande, con letras fosforitas y que brillaban en la oscuridad. La sola idea de respirar la misma atmósfera que ese… ser durante tanto tiempo seguido, la producía escalofríos. Lily ya había abierto la boca para contestar pero todavía no encontraba una excusa los suficientemente creíble y aceptable para negarse, cuando su amiga Liz acudió rauda y veloz cual gacela en su ayuda:

'No puede – dijo inmediatamente la morena sin ni siquiera saludar y sentándose al lado de su amiga.

'¿Por qué? – preguntó Peter decepcionado a la vez que la pelirroja le dirigía a Liz una mirada de agradecimiento.

'Porque… porque no puede y punto en boca. ¡Hombre ya! – sentenció Liz, inflexible.

'A eso le llamo yo razonamiento lógico – ironizó Sirius, que no despreciaba ni una ocasión para meterse con su prima.

'¿Algún problema? – replicó ella.

Peter ya iba a contestar que sí, que tenía muchos problemas. El primero y más importante de todos era que Lily era la mujer de su vida y que él pretendía ligársela con la excusa de que le ayudara con Encantamientos, pero al ver el brillo peligroso en los ojos de Liz y las consecuencias catastróficas que podía tener esa contestación, decidió que lo mejor en ese caos era mantener la boca cerrada.

'No, ninguno – intervino rápidamente James para evitar que la furia de las dos chicas se descargara sobre Peter. No sabía porqué a Lily, Liz y Anne les caía taaaaaaaan rematadamente mal. Si total, tan solo era un pobre chico desvalido que necesitaba dosis extras de cariño y atención.

'Pues ya está – concluyó Liz tomando un bollo de pan y untándolo con mermelada.

'¿Solo piensas comer eso? – preguntó Lily dirigiéndola una mirada reprobatoria.

'Sí – contestó la otra hincándole un diente al pan.

'Estás muy delgada – la riñó la pelirroja.

'Lily tiene razón – apoyó Sirius, más por fastidiar a su prima que porque en realidad lo creyera así.

'¿Ves? – dijo Lily triunfal, contenta porque el amor de su vida le hubiera dado la razón en algo.

'¿Vas a tomar en serio la opinión de ese descerebrado? – preguntó Liz mirando a Sirius de manera despectiva.

'¡Oye! Descerebrada serás tú – se defendió el merodeador.

'Mentira.

'Verdad.

'Mentira.

'Verdad.

'Mentira.

'Verdad.

'Ment… - pero Liz se cansó del mismo cuento, así que se levantó y dijo – Te vas a enterar, capullo.

Con esa frase, la chica comenzó a perseguir a Sirius, abandonando el Gran Comedor y camino a la sala común.

'Son incorregibles – rió James.

Pero Lily no se rió por la escena como habitualmente hacía. Más bien todo lo contrario.

'Oye… - empezó la pelirroja - ¿De verdad no crees que…?

'No – se negó el moreno cortando la pregunta y adivinando sus pensamientos – En serio, no lo creo.

Aún así, esta vez la chica no se quedó contenta con la respuesta. Cada vez que veía a Sirius y a Liz discutiendo, peleando o dándose de tortas (que era lo que normalmente hacían), las sospechas de que los dos chicos se atraían mutuamente cobraban más fuerza.

'¿Vamos a la sala común? – propuso James intentando alejar esas sospechas de la mente de su amiga.

La chica asintió y se levantó, por lo que él se dio la vuelta y le preguntó a Peter:

'¿Vienes?

'No – declinó el joven la invitación – Todavía no he acabado de cenar.

'Como tú quieras.

James y Lily se encaminaron en seguida a la torre de Gryffindor, y al llegar allí se encontraron con Sirius y Liz persiguiéndose el uno al otro por toda la sala sin que sus compañeros les prestaran la más mínima atención. Ya estaban más que acostumbrados a las habituales peleas de los dos primos.

Por otra parte, los otros dos se sentaron en un sillón enfrente del fuego a charlar tranquilamente como normalmente hacían. Cuando Sirius y Liz se cansaron de correr por toda la sala común y se fueron a la cama, alegando que estaban agotados, Lily decidió que ya era hora de abordar el tema en serio.

'Así no avanzamos nada, James.

'Ya lo sé pelirroja, ya lo sé – dijo el chico sabiendo a que se refería su amiga.

'Yo creo que le gusta Liz – insistió Lily con terquedad.

James no contestó inmediatamente. Tan solo se quedó mirando distraído las figuras que formaban las llamas en la hoguera, pensando sobre la posibilidad que acababa de exponer Lily.

'Pues ser – contestó él finalmente mirando a la chica directamente a los ojos – Pero también puede ser que estemos equivocados.

'Espero que sea lo segundo – suspiró la pelirroja hundiéndose en el sillón y cerrando los ojos.

'De todas formas tenemos que ser más directos.

'¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó la chica volviendo a abrir los ojos y posándolos sobre su amigo.

'Tengo un plan – aseguró James con una sonrisa traviesa y con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos que no presagiaba nada bueno.

* * *

Ya está. Segundo capi escrito.

Y los adelantos para el próximo capi:

>El plan de James comenzará a funcionar.

>Remus y Anne, Anne y Remus… ¿qué puede salir de aquí?

¿Conseguirá Peter ligarse a la mujer de su vida?

>¿Realmente a Sirius le gustará Liz?

Pues eso y mucho más en el próximo capi. Y si no podéis esperar y queréis leer más fics sobre los merodeadores, podéis echarle un vistazo a mi primer fic "Una pelirroja muy legal". Y si no tienen que ser historias necesariamente de los merodeadores, también podéis leer mi segundo fic "Como en los viejos tiempos". Ya veis que yo tengo para todos los gustos. Pero eso sí, no os olvidéis de dejarme reviews.

Y con este y un bizcocho, hasta dentro de… algunos días a las ocho.

Besos.

bars9

Miembro de la Legión de las Lupinas

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Hermana de Mina Black

Miembro del A.O.C.S.

Miembro de las 11 de Mey


	3. Mensajes subliminales

Disclaimer: yo no soy JK y los Reyes Magos no existen. Perdón, eso se me ha colado. Los personajes no son míos, excepto tres o cuatro que sí que me pertenecen, así que si se os pasa por la cabeza la absurda idea de demandarme, vais mal porque esta semana no he acertado ni una en la quiniela.

Me da que he tardado un "poquitín" en actualizar¿no? UU. En fin, que lo siento de veras pero es que si os digo la verdad… se me olvidó por completo que tenía que actualizar en esta página. Ya lo sé que es para mear y no echar gota, pero es lo malo que tiene publicar ficts en tres páginas distintas, que en alguna se te tiene que olvidar actualizar. Y si a eso le añadimos que soy un desastre…

En fin, dejo de marear la perdiz y paso a responder a los reviews.

>Ayda merodeadora: jeje, voy a organizar apuestas sobre Sirius y Liz: unas dicen que se gustan, otras que no… si hago apuestas seguro que me forro. Ya sé que es raro que Lily y James sean tan buenos amigos y no se lleven a matar como siempre, pero ahí está la gracia de asunto. Un besito.

>kari-radcliffe: muchas gracias. Me alegra que te guste el fict y te prometo que la próxima vez no tardaré tantísimo en actualiza UU. Un abrazo, chao.

>srita-lunatica: mis ficts favoritos también son los de los merodeadores… se nota¿no? Es que se me hacen facilísimos a la hora de escribirlos, supongo que porque admiten más mis ideas locas. A mí la relación de Lily y James también me gusta mucho, aunque todavía es raro incluso para mí escribir sobre ellos siendo amigos. Jaja, así que quieres que Remus se quede contigo… no sé yo, pero me da que Anne no te lo va a poner tan fácil. Un abrazo cielo.

>Agus y Moony¿sabes? Eres la segunda persona a la que conozco que le encanta la pareja Bella-Sirius. Quién sabe, a lo mejor un día me da por hacer un fict con esa pareja Pero de momento en este fict la que tiene más "posibilidades" es Liz… veremos que pasa con ellos dos. Un abrazo.

>Syef: jejeje, sí, sí, si yo lo continúo (aunque a veces tarde siglos en actualizar). Un besote y espero que te siga gustando el fict.

>Anto: así que tú eres de las que le gusta la pareja Sirius/Liz. Pues tengo dos extremos, los que les gusta y los que no; veré qué hago al final con los dos. Pues la frase de "por el interés te quiero Andrés" no me la inventé yo, es un dicho bastante popular. Jejej, no soy mala (bueeeeno, igual un poco sí), solo quiero hacer sufrir a la rata traidora, que se lo merece. Menuda la fuerza de voluntad la de Anne, si yo me hubiera encontrado en esa situación y con Remus delante, no sé si me hubiera aguantado tanto. Bueno guapa, un beso y disfruta con el capi.

>Sailor Alluminem Siren: ya ves lo tonto que puede llegar a resultar Peter ¬¬ Y cuando leas este capi me parece que te va a parecer más idiota aún (si es que eso es posible, claro). Un abrazo.

>Lra: muchas gracias por el review. La verdad es que la gran mayoría de los L/J que leo últimamente son bastante parecidos en cuanto a la relación de Lily y James; siempre se odian a muerte y yo quería cambiarlo un poco. Creo que lo he conseguido Jajaj, me alegra que te gusten mis disclaimers. Te aseguro que me dan más de un dolor de cabeza porque intento cambiarlos de vez en cuando y hacerlos algo cómicos, pero se me van agotando las ideas. Un besazo.

>Miss Molko84: que bien que te gustara la historia. Espero que el resto de los capis también sean de tu agrado. Besos.

>Yare: claro que me acuerdo de ti. El primer capi de tu mini fict me gustó mucho y en cuanto tenga un minutín libre, me paso a leer el segundo y te dejo el review que te mereces Pues en fin, que me alegra muchísimo que te guste el fict y espero seguir así. Un besote guapa.

Después de otra interminable introducción, os dejo con el capi 3 de este nuevo fict. Espero que os guste.

Capítulo 3. Mensajes subliminales

'¿Qué está maquinando tu retorcida mente, James? – preguntó Lily, poniéndose ya en lo peor.

'Me encanta el alto concepto que tienes de mí, pelirroja – el chico concentró todo el sarcasmo del mundo en esas pocas palabras, antes de exponer su idea – Estaba pensando en… mensajes subliminales.

'¿Mensajes subliminales? – repitió ella sin captar la idea.

'Claro. Es perfecto. Consiste en atacar el subconsciente de nuestro objetivo, que en este caso es Sirius, incitándole a que se fije en ti.

'¿Y cómo demonios piensas conseguir eso? – volvió a cuestionar Lily con el escepticismo pintado en su rostro.

'Muy simple – se encogió su amigo de hombros – Hablándole a todas horas de ti. Suele funcionar.

'¿Estás seguro?

'Segurísimo – afirmó James con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Lily también sonrió. ¿Cuántas veces James había sonreído así, dándola la confianza que necesitaba? Le encantaba cuando hacía eso, le hacía sentir tan segura…

'Gracias – susurró ella de repente, mirándole a los ojos.

'¿Por qué? – se interesó él, extrañado por ese arrebato de sinceridad de la joven Gryffi.

'Por todo. Por estar ahí cuando te necesito, por comprenderme sin necesidad de explicarte nada, por ayudarme cuando te lo pido…

'Para algo están los amigos¿no? – replicó él pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros a su amiga y revolviéndole cariñosamente el pelo rojo como el fuego.

'Sí, supongo… pero tú eres especial – siguió la chica – Tú eres mi mejor amigo, James.

Se quedaron unos segundos así, sin saber qué decirse, tan solo disfrutando de lo bonito del momento. Allí abrazados, delante del fuego, como tantas veces habían hecho. Hasta que James rompió el silencio.

'Venga, pelirroja. Basta de sentimentalismos – habló James reincorporándose – A la cama, que mañana hay que madrugar.

'Sí – concedió ella poniéndose también de pie – Buenas noches, James.

'Buenas noches – se despidió el moreno besando la frente de su amiga.

Mientras Lily subía las escaleras hacia su habitación, James se quedó allí un rato más, observándola con una sonrisa cariñosa en la cara. Pensó que si Sirius la rechazaba, no podía ni imaginarse lo que estaba dejando escapar. Lily era perfecta, en todos los sentidos.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'¿Habéis visto lo guapa que está Lily hoy? – dejó caer James como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras su amiga se sentaba a desayunar acompañada por Liz y Anne.

Remus ni siquiera le oyó; estaba demasiado ocupado en mirar furtivamente a Anne y evitar que su novia le descubriera. Peter, que estaba tan embelesado mirando a la pelirroja (detalle del que nadie se percató), ni siquiera le prestó atención; pero Sirius, que si había oído el comentario de su amigo, se fijó en Lily y comentó:

'Es guapa, pero las pelirrojas no son mi tipo.

James recordó mentalmente todo el historial amoroso de su amigo, en el que había de todo: rubias, castañas, morenas, con mechas, sin ellas, teñidas, naturales… pero curiosamente, ninguna pelirroja.

'Nunca has salido con una pelirroja – apuntó James.

'Ya, por algo no son mi tipo. Yo las prefiero morenas.

Morenas… Liz era morena. A James eso le dio mala espina¿sería eso una declaración de intenciones? Por si acaso decidió desviar el tema hacia otro terreno.

'¿No crees que es hora de probar cosas nuevas? Las pelirrojas se salen de lo común.

'No sé, a estas alturas de la vida creo que ya lo he probado todo – dijo Sirius sin darle mucha importancia al asunto – Además, yo soy un alma libre.

'A ti lo que te pasa es que estás aburrido de tanta chica buenorra pero insulsa – diagnosticó el otro moreno – Necesitas más chicas con cerebro¿a que sí, Remus?

Pero Remus no había prestado atención a la conversación ni un nanosegundo. Por eso, cuando James pidió su opinión acerca del tema, el licántropo se salió por peteneras.

'¿Pero qué hace? – exclamó Remus mirando indignado como Anne coqueteaba descaradamente con dos chicos a la vez - ¿No le basta con restregarme su cita con el imbécil de Raymond que ahora quiere ligarse a medio Hogwarts delante de mis narices?

'Eeeeeh… Remus – le llamó James con cautela – No es por nada, pero… ¿de qué hablas?

'Moore – contestó él simplemente - Que ahora se cree la nueva sex symbol del colegio. ¡Ja! Le voy a dar yo sex symbol.

Y sin decir más, el chico se levantó, se dirigió a la mesa de Ravenclaw y tras coger a su novia, la plantó un besazo de esos de película que te dejan sin respiración. Anne, al ver la escenita, sonrió abiertamente. Lo estaba consiguiendo.

Durante todo el día, James no paró de poner en práctica esos mensajes subliminales que pretendía ser discretos, pero que eran más descarados que un camionero piropeando a una chica; que si Lily es perfecta, que si Lily es la chica ideal, Lily para aquí, Lily para allá. Al final del día, Remus, harto de su amigo, le dijo:

'¡Joder! Tú como vendedor no tienes precio.

'¿Por qué? – se interesó James, cortando la retahíla de virtudes de la pelirroja.

'Nos has metido a Lily por los ojos. A este paso vas a conseguir que deje a Rachel y me líe con ella.

'¡Chisst! – le llamó la atención el otro – A Lily ni tocarla, lobito. La pelirroja solo está reservada para unos pocos privilegiados.

Todo eso, James lo dijo dirigiéndole una mirada elocuente a Sirius, que no se enteraba de nada. Pero Remus, que debió malinterpretar lo que había dicho su amigo, soltó con una sonrisa socarrona:

'¿Privilegiados cómo quién¿Cómo tú por ejemplo, Prongs?

Remus tenía la alocada idea de que James y Lily estaban hechos el uno para el otro y que más tarde o más temprano, los dos se darían cuenta de ello. Por supuesto no hace falta decir que la simple mención de esa idea, hacía que tanto James como Lily estallaran en carcajadas. Y eso era precisamente, estallar en carcajadas, lo que el moreno se disponía a hacer si no fuera porque alguien le interrumpió.

'O privilegiados como yo – dijo Peter de improviso, tomando parte en la conversación.

James, que ya había abierto la boca para reírse, la cerró inmediatamente.

'¿Q… qué has dicho, Peter? – logró articular al fin el chico, mientras Remus sonreía. El licántropo ya había adivinado desde hacía tiempo los "sentimientos" de Peter hacia la pelirroja y se moría de curiosidad por saber como iba a reaccionar James ante esa información.

'Que la pelirroja está muy buena y que no me importaría ser uno de esos privilegiados – contestó el joven de manera natural.

'¿Qué has dicho? – volvió a preguntar James, en un punto en el que se notaba a leguas que estaba a punto de perder los estribos. Por esa razón, Sirius también centró su atención en la conversación, más que nada por si tenía que pararle los pies a su amigo - ¿Cómo has dicho que está la pelirroja?

'Buenísima – volvió a decir Peter sin pensárselo. Pero acto seguido se arrepintió, sobre todo al ver el brillo peligroso en la mirada de James que solo se podía ver cuando alguien le faltaba al respeto a Lily. El problema es que ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás, por lo que Peter siguió – No es por nada, porque yo sé que es tu amiga y todo eso, pero la pelirroja tiene un culo que te cagas, y unas piernas y…

'Mira chaval – cortó James el discursito del otro joven, mientras se acercaba a él – A la pelirroja ni la nombres¿entendido? La pelirroja es sa-gra-da. Ni se la toca¿te ha quedado claro?

'Clarísimo – logró decir Peter con el miedo pintado en la cara y acorralado entre James y la pared.

'Así me gusta, que entiendas las cosas a la primera – le felicitó el moreno recobrando su sonrisa amable y dándole unas palmaditas cariñosas a su amigo – Bueno¿vamos a la sala común? Estoy muerto de sueño.

Remus tomó a Peter del brazo y se adelantó con él, sobre todo para evitar posibles represalias de James. La verdad es que se imaginaba una reacción de ese tipo. James era muy sobreprotector con Lily, en especial con todo lo referente al tema "chicos". El merodeador decía que era así porque quería lo mejor para su amiga y no quería que nadie la hiciera daño, pero para Remus esa actitud tan solo era una prueba más de lo enamorado que estaba James de Lily… aunque su amigo todavía no pareciera haberse dado cuenta.

'Joder James – le reprochó Sirius por lo bajo – No te pases.

'Es él el que se pasa – replicó el moreno señalando a Peter - ¿Cuántas veces he dicho que a Lily ni se la toca?

'No la ha tocado.

'Pero ha pensado en tocarla. Y eso para mí es lo mismo – siguió James en sus trece.

'Oye, Prongs, ya sé que quieres lo mejor para Lily…

'Pues claro que quiero lo mejor para ella¿no lo ves? – dijo James mirando a su amigo directamente a los ojos – Y sé lo que es mejor para ella.

'Y veo que Peter no es lo mejor.

'No – negó el merodeador rotundamente – Ya sabes… Peter es buen chico y tal, pero…

James y Sirius rompieron a reír. Sirius comprendía perfectamente lo que su amigo le quería decir. Los dos echaron a andar en silencio, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. De repente, Sirius tuvo una revelación… todo ese comportamiento sobreprotector por parte de James en lo referente a Lily era muy extraño; además estaba el hecho de que se había pasado todo el día hablando de la pelirroja. Pensando en todo ello, el chico llegó rápidamente a una conclusión. Una conclusión a la que Remus había llegado hacía mucho tiempo. ¿No sería que a James… le gustaba Lily?

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Anne caminaba por el pasillo silbando de pura felicidad. Cualquiera que la viera pensaría que la había tocado el Gordo de Navidad, pero no. La chica estaba feliz porque… pues porque sí. Bueno, exactamente porque sí no, más bien porque su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección. Vamos, que las cosas no le podían ir mejor a la joven Gryffi.

Precisamente, en aquel momento, el objeto de su plan doblaba la esquina del pasillo aceleradamente y se chocaba con ella.

'¡Anne! – exclamó él visiblemente sorprendido.

'Vaya, así que ahora soy Anne y cuando hablas con tus amigos soy Moore – dijo con sarcasmo la castaña mientras rechazaba la mano que le tendía Remus para levantarse y se reincorporaba ella sola - ¿En qué quedamos?

Remus tan solo hizo un mohín de disgusto. Después del "incidente" del otro día en la sala común la verdad es que no esperaba que las cosas fueran como la seda, pero por lo visto Anne estaba más que dispuesta a ponerle las cosas difíciles.

'¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerlo todo tan difícil? – preguntó Remus con tristeza y exhibiendo su mejor cara de cachorrito triste que convencería a cualquiera… menos a Anne.

'¿Qué quieres decir? – replicó ella cruzándose de brazos.

'Tú me gustas, yo te gusto¿por qué te empeñas en negarlo? – expuso él, como si estuviera explicando que 1 más 1 son 2.

'Perdona, pero es que me parece que no te he entendido bien – habló Anne con una nota de incredulidad en la voz - ¿Dices que soy yo la que se empeña en hacerlo todo tan difícil¿Te crees que todo es tan fácil como eso?

Remus se encogió de hombros. Él lo veía claro.

'Está bien – siguió la chica con falsa amabilidad – Tú me gustas, yo te gusto. Hasta ahí todo claro, pero hay un pequeño problema.

'¿Cuál?

'¡Tienes novia!

'Eso no representa un verdadero problema – aseguró el licántropo con toda la naturalidad del mundo – La dejo y ya está. ¿De verdad te crees que Rachel está conmigo porque me quiere?

Por la cara que puso Anne, estaba claro que la respuesta era afirmativa.

'Pues no – negó Remus – Está conmigo porque eso hace que su nivel de popularidad suba como la espuma.

'¿Y tú por qué estás con ella?

'Para ver si una vez por todas te decides.

'¿No entiendes que no puedes hacer eso, Remus? – se desesperó ella.

'¿Por qué no? – replicó el chico acorralándola contra la pared y dispuesto a besarla.

"Otra vez no", pensó la chica con desesperación. Estaba segura de que si se veía otra vez en la misma situación que el otro día, no sería capaz de aguantar y le besaría allí mismo, sin pensárselo un minuto.

Por lo visto Remus ya sabía que Anne no estaba por la labor de dejarle con la miel en los labios, por lo que se decidió a dar el paso decisivo. Los labios de Remus ya había rozado los de la joven y el merodeador ya se disponía a profundizar más el beso, cuando apareció la persona menos indicada.

'¡REMUSSSS! – chilló una voz femenina aguda.

Anne empujó a Remus suavemente y el chico se dio la vuelta inmediatamente para encontrarse cara a cara con… Grant, su novia.

'¡Remus! – repitió la recién llegada acercándose a su novio.

'Lo siento, Rachel - se disculpó él tranquilamente esbozando una sonrisa apaciguadora – Pero… no es lo que parece

'¿Cómo que lo sientes? – replicó Grant con los ojos llorosos - ¿Cómo que no es lo que parece¿Acaso me tomas por tonta?

'No, pero… - intentó explicar el chico mientras se acercaba a ella.

'¡Déjame! – gritó Grant dando un manotazo al aire para evitar que su novio diera un paso más - ¡Déjame en paz!

Dicho esto, la Huppie se alejó corriendo y sollozando teatralmente. Remus se quedó ahí parado, mirando al vacío, hasta que Anne carraspeó sonoramente para llamar la atención del joven mago.

'Las cosas pueden volverse en tu contra – susurró la chica.

Él se volvió a dar la vuelta para mirar a Anne directamente a los ojos.

'No lo creo – replicó él desafiante.

'Espera y verás – dijo Anne simplemente dándole la espalda al chico y alejándose, con una sonrisa serena.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lily y Liz paseaban tranquilamente por los terrenos del castillo, disfrutando del sol que les proporcionaban los últimos días de septiembre. Estaban hablando de cosas irrelevantes, y fue entonces cuando la pelirroja encontró el momento idea para poner en marcha el plan de James: mensajes subliminales.

'Hace mucho que no hablamos de esto Liz – empezó Lily sin andarse con rodeos – pero… ¿a ti quién te gusta?

'Nadie – contestó la morena inmediatamente – Además… ¿qué importa quién me guste?

'¿Por qué dices eso?

'Estoy prometida con Malfoy – contestó Liz como si eso lo aclarara todo.

'Sabes bien que ese pequeño detalle no importa – la contradijo su amiga – Al fin y al cabo, siempre he creído que Malfoy se va a acabar casando con tu prima.

'¿Con Narcisa? – Lily asintió – Es posible. Ojalá tengas razón.

Las dos chicas se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol, mirando directamente al lago.

'Entonces¿no te gusta nadie?

'No – negó Liz con sinceridad – No me interesa nadie.

'¿Segura? – insistió la otra.

'Claro.

'Pues yo creo que deberías salir con algún chico – replicó Lily mirando a su alrededor - ¿Qué tal… Diggory?

'¿Diggory has dicho? – repitió la morena incrédula - ¿Amos Diggory¡Por favor!

'¿Qué? – se defendió su amiga – Es un buen partido.

'Es guapo, muy guapo…

'¿Pero?

'Pero es un completo imbécil – finalizó Liz.

'Sí, tienes razón – aceptó la pelirroja – Pues entonces no sé… ¿qué te parece Mendelson?

'¿El Huppie imbécil de 6º que estuvo detrás tuyo todo el curso pasado? Pff, era un empalagoso.

'¡No era un empalagoso! – exclamó Lily.

'Sí lo era – la contradijo la joven – Te mandaba un ramo de flores cada día. ¿Eso es ser empalagoso o no?

'Buenoooo… igual un poquito sí que lo era. ¿Y qué me dices de Remus?

'Remus es de Anne – contestó Liz como si con eso lo dijera todo.

'Ya, eso es verdad. Pero¿y James? – atacó Lily.

'James es tuyo – soltó la morena con una sonrisa burlona.

Lily resopló con disgusto. Estaba harta de que todo el mundo dijera que los dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

'No – negó la chica – James es mi amigo.

'La amistad entre un hombre y una mujer no existe.

'Sí existe – rebatió Lily – El ejemplo más claro somos James y yo.

'Lily¿cuándo te darás cuenta de que James y tú acabaréis juntos? Y si no tiempo al tiempo, ya lo verás.

'A mí el que me gusta es Sirius, y no hay más que hablar.

'¿Hablando de mí? – preguntó una voz masculina.

Lily (más roja que su pelo) y Liz se dieron la vuelta a la vez para encontrarse con Sirius, que se había colocado detrás de ellas y pasaba sus dos brazos alrededor de los hombros de las dos chicas.

'¿Desde qué punto de la conversación has escuchado exactamente, primito? – preguntó Liz, sabiendo que su amiga podía estar en un aprieto.

'Oí mi nombre, nada más – contestó él encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Por el gesto despreocupado del merodeador, las chicas intuyeron que no había escuchado la confesión de Lily.

'Por nada, por nada – se apresuró a decir Lily.

'¿Sabes Lily? – se dirigió Sirius a la chica – Últimamente James habla mucho de ti.

Liz sonrió burlona, pero la pelirroja no hizo ni caso.

'¿Y?

'Creo que le gustas.

"Lo que me faltaba", pensó Lily desesperada, "que el amor de mi vida también crea que mi mejor amigo está enamorado de mí".

'Pues estás equivocado – rebatió ella – A James le gusta… Liz.

'¿Pero qué dices? – saltó la morena con sorpresa. Luego se dirigió a su primo y le dijo – No la hagas ni caso, no sabe lo que dice.

'Bueno, vale, a James no le gusta Liz – concedió Lily.

'Porque le gustas tú – completó Sirius burlón.

'¡Qué no¿Por qué todo el mundo tiene esa estúpida idea en la cabeza?

'Porque estáis todo el día juntos - empezó a enumerar Liz.

'Porque os lleváis de maravilla – siguió el chico.

'Porque os entendéis con solo miraros – dijo la morena.

'Y porque hacéis la pareja perfecta – finalizó Sirius.

Lily les miró con cara rara… ¿acaso eso era señal de que se gustaban? No. Eran amigos y punto. Lily nunca se podría fijar en un amigo y estaba segura de que a James le pasaba lo mismo.

'Es mi amigo – explicó la pelirroja con infinita paciencia – Nunca podría fijarme en James de esa manera.

'¿Estás segura de que James nunca se fijaría en ti de esa manera? – aventuró Sirius no del todo convencido.

'Segurísima – contestó ella, dando por zanjada la discusión.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Las palabras tajantes de Lily consiguieron el efecto deseado en Sirius: el moreno no volvió a pensar en la posibilidad de que Lily y James fueran pareja… hasta el día siguiente. Todo ello por culpa de James, que seguía con su plan de los mensajes subliminales y no paraba de hablar maravillas de su amiga.

'Es perfecta, Padfoot – decía el chico durante la cena – Te digo que es la chica perfecta.

'¿Quién es perfecta? – preguntó Liz apareciendo de repente acompañada por Lily y Anne, que se sentaron al lado de los chicos.

'Tú desde luego no – aseguró Sirius en seguida.

'Gracias por tus piropos – ironizó la chica sacándole la lengua a su primo a la vez que se servía la cena.

Sirius y Liz se sumergieron en una de sus habituales discusiones, pero Lily ni siquiera pudo preocuparse o enfadarse por ello. De hecho es que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello. Estaba demasiado ocupada en mantener a raya a Peter que, por casualidades de la vida, estaba sentado al lado de ella.

'¿Entonces estás soltera? – dejó caer la rata como quien no quiere la cosa.

'No – mintió ella de inmediato.

'¿No?

'No – se reafirmó Lily – Mi novio es… Brad Pitt.

Lo mejor era inventarse un novio imaginario, así Peter no le daría más la brasa.

'¿Y ese quién es? – Peter, al proceder de una familia de magos, no tenía ni idea de que ese supuesto novio de Lily en realidad era un famoso actor _muggle_.

'Un chico.

Peter se quedó pensativo… ¿sabrá James que la pelirroja tenía novio? Tendría que preguntárselo.

Mientras, ajenos a la conversación a dos bandas de sus amigos, Anne y Remus sostenían un duelo de miradas.

'¿Qué tal con tu novia? – preguntó la chica de la manera más casual que le fue posible.

'Bien – respondió Remus encogiéndose de hombros.

¿A Grant no le importó lo del otro día?

'Rachel – dijo el chico remarcando el nombre de la Huppie – es un chica muy comprensiva.

'El otro día no lo parecía – replicó Anne sin mirar al chico y removiendo distraídamente la comida que había en su plato.

'Pues lo es. Además, ya le expliqué que lo que el otro día vio fue un error.

'¿Fue un error que estuvieras dispuesto a besarme, Remus? – cuestionó la castaña levantando la cabeza de su plato y mirándole directamente a los ojos – Porque te recuerdo que ya son dos las veces y si yo no te llego a parar los pies…

'El otro día no estabas muy dispuesta a pararme los pies – cortó el chico duramente.

'Perdí el control, pero no volverá a pasar.

'¿Por qué¿Por qué tengo novia? Te aseguro que eso no es un problema. Ella está conmigo porque…

'Me da exactamente igual porqué Grant está contigo – esta vez fue Anne la que interrumpió la explicación del merodeador – Tienes novia y yo no estoy dispuesta a entrometerme… por mucho que me gustes.

Remus bajó la cabeza con tristeza. El plan de salir con una chica para ver si Anne se decidía no estaba resultando tan bien como él había pensado.

Al mismo tiempo, Lily había logrado colarse en la conversación de Liz, Sirius y James y escapar de las posibles preguntas de Peter sobre su novio imaginario.

'Lily es una pesada – calificó Liz de repente.

'¿Por qué? – se sorprendió la aludida.

'Lleva unos días buscándome novio – explicó Liz a Sirius y a James – y ya le he dicho que yo no quiero novio.

'Solo se preocupa por ti – suavizó James la situación, comprendiendo al instante que Lily había decidido mantener ocupada a su amiga con un novio para evitar que se liara con Sirius.

'Sí, claro – dijo la morena no muy convencida – Además, es imposible que tenga novio. Estoy prometida con el gilipollas de Malfoy.

'Eso no es un problema – intervino Sirius con resolución – Puedes tener novio de todas las maneras, pero… ¿quién sería el tonto que estuviera dispuesto a aguantarte?

Liz ni siquiera se dignó en contestar con otro comentario hiriente, tan solo le plantó una colleja a su primo para que espabilara.

'Mira que eres burra – se quejó el chico frotándose la nuca.

Ella tan solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

Más tarde, de camino a la sala común, Peter tomó a James aparte para expresarle sus preocupaciones.

'La pelirroja tiene novio.

'¿Ah sí? – dijo James sin darle mucha importancia al asunto. Intuía que Lily se había inventado la historia de que tenía novio para librarse de Peter – Pues bien por ella.

'¿Cómo? – se sorprendió el otro chico - ¿No decías que la pelirroja es sagrada?

'Sí.

'¿Entonces? Vete y pártele las piernas al imbécil que ha osado salir con ella.

'¿Cómo se llama su novio? – preguntó el moreno con curiosidad y sin hacer caso de la última sugerencia de Peter.

'Brad Pitt.

Para sorpresa de la rata, James se echó a reír. El moreno estaba al tanto, gracias a Lily, de que Brad Pitt era un actor _muggle_, el favorito de su amiga. Por eso, no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír.

'No te preocupes, Peter – dijo James dándole al chico unas palmadas en el hombro – Te aseguro que Lily y ese chico no llegarán muy lejos.

Dicho esto, el chico se adelantó dejando a Peter sumido en sus pensamientos… ¿por qué James no se había enfadado al enterarse de que la pelirroja tenía novio¿Y por qué se había puesto hecho un basilisco cuando él le había dicho que le gustaba Lily? Pero si James no estaba dispuesto a averiguar quién era el novio de Lily, él si qué lo estaba. Iba a empezar con sus investigaciones desde ya.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Sirius se encontraba en su habitación. Tumbado en la cama. Pensando. Pensando exactamente en James y Lily… le preocupaban. Últimamente les veía más unidos que nunca, cuchicheando, riéndose, hablando a escondidas… además estaba el hecho de que James no paraba de hablarle de la pelirroja. Esos solo podía significar una cosa. Una cosa que los dos estaba empeñados en negar. Se gustaban. Y mucho. El problema era como hacer que por fin aceptaran sus sentimientos. Pero Sirius estaba dispuesto a ayudar a James a declarársele a la pelirroja. Sí. Le ayudaría. Porque… para algo estaban los amigos¿no?

* * *

Ya la hemos liado. ¿Habéis visto lo liosos que pueden llegar a ser los "mensajes subliminales"? Resumiendo:

>Peter cree que el novio de la mujer de su vida (Lily) es Brad Pitt y está dispuesto a romperle las piernas.

>Sirius está convencido de que Lily y James están hechos el uno para el otro y quiere ayudarles a aceptar sus sentimientos.

>A Lily le gusta Sirius y James y ella están confabulados para lograr que Sirius salga con ella.

>Lily quiere buscarle novio a Liz para evitar que la chica se líe con su primo. El problema es que Liz no quiere novio porque está prometida con Malfoy.

Y luego están Anne y Remus, que a este paso veo que acaban mal, mal… o igual no. Quien sabe.

Pues en el próximo capi veremos como intenta Sirius ayudar a James, que novio le encuentra Lily a Liz, a que conclusiones llega la rata y como avanza la peculiar relación de Remus y Anne.

Un besito.

bars9

Miembro de la Legión de las Lupinas

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Hermana de Mina Black

Miembro de las 14 de Mey


	4. Lily la celestina

Disclaimer¿de verdad creéis que si todo esto hubiera salido de imaginación estaría yo aquí, escribiendo por amor al arte? Pues no, pero como nada es mío, me aguanto. Bueno, los merodeadores son patrimonio de la humanidad, pero como los creó Rowling hay que reconocerle el mérito a la mujer.

Pues aquí estamos con un nuevo capi. Un poco tarde, pero lo que cuenta es la intención. Pero antes, hay que contestar a los reviews así que allá vamos:

Ginny84: me alegra que te guste el fict y sí, ya sé que soy un desastre actualizando. A ver si en verano me pongo las pilas y actualizo más seguido. Besitos.

Yare: muchísimas gracias por tus ánimos y espero que los próximos capis te gusten tanto o más como los anteriores. Un abrazo guapetona.

Chinchina: jeje¿quién sabe si Lily y James se darán cuenta de lo que sienten? Por lo menos te aseguro que van a tener que pasar muchas cosas antes de que eso suceda, si es que sucede claro XD. En fin, que me alegra que te guste la historia y a ver qué te parece este capi. Un besote.

kenipotter: que bien que te guste el fict ). Bueno, a ver si los siguientes capis también son de tu agrado. Un beso.

AnnaTB: claro que me acuerdo de ti ) Que bien que te hayas decidido a leer otro fict mío y la verdad es que a mí me gusta mucho más la pareja Lily/James, pero me dio un ataque de locura y decidí meter a Sirius por el medio. A ver cómo me sale al final. Eeh¿cómo es eso de que Brad Pitt es tu novio? No, no, no, Brad es ssssoloooo míío… pero bueno, para que veas que en el fondo soy un alma caritativa, lo compartiré contigo XD. Aaaahh, yo sobre el futuro de Sirius y Liz no pienso decir ni una palabra, jeje. Un besazo y disfruta con el capi.

Y ahora sí, sin más palabrerías, os dejo que leías en paz el capítulo 4 de este fic. Que lo disfrutéis.

Capítulo 4. Lily la celestina

Durante toda la semana, Lily no había parado de pensar en quién sería el candidato perfecto para tener una cita con su amiga Liz. Había buscado en Gryffindor, en Hufflepuff, en Ravenclaw e incluso en Slytherin, pero por más que lo pensaba no se le ocurría quién podría ser el chico perfecto para su amiga. Tenía que ser alguien atrevido, divertido, inteligente… y guapo, por supuesto. Pero cada vez que pensaba en esas cualidades, la imagen de Sirius se le venía a la cabeza. Y precisamente el candidato menos adecuado para Liz era Sirius.

De repente, mientras terminaba un trabajo de Pociones en la Biblioteca, la pelirroja cayó en la cuenta de que tenía la solución perfecta a su problema al alcance de la mano: James era el chico ideal para Liz. Además sabía que su amigo estaba con ella en eso, por lo que estaba segura de que aceptaría.

Con estos pensamientos, Lily se levantó de golpe de su silla, guardó todas sus cosas apresuradamente y salió de la biblioteca casi a la carrera, recibiendo algún que otro reproche por parte de Madam Pince, la bibliotecaria.

Por el camino a la sala común, Lily se encontró con los mojados miembros del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw, que seguramente venían de una dura sesión de entrenamiento, señal inequívoca de que acababan de empezar Noviembre. Con el inicio de ese mes, comenzaba la liguilla interna de Quidditch del colegio y los entrenamientos se hacían aún más duros. Y si no que se lo dijeran al equipo de Gryffindor, que James (que ocupaba el puesto de capitán) les hacía preparar cada partido como si fuera una final.

En poco tiempo Lily ya se encontraba en la sala común y tuvo suerte, ya que James se encontraba en un sillón hablando tranquilamente con Sirius.

'¡Hola chicos! – saludó con alegría la pelirroja.

'Hola Lily – saludó Sirius con una sonrisa.

'¿Qué quieres pelirroja? – preguntó James perspicazmente.

Lily tan solo empujó a James y se sentó en el sillón que había estado ocupando su amigo. Luego se dedicó a mirar a James mal.

'¿Cómo que qué quiero? – dijo finalmente ella enfadada. O por lo menos simulando estar enfadada - ¿No puedo venir a saludarte simplemente?

'No – fue la respuesta rotunda de James.

'Esto se pone interesante – murmuró Sirius para sí mismo a la vez que se frotaba las manos y se acomodaba en la butaca.

Se avecinaba una discusión y Sirius lo sabía perfectamente. Pocas eran las veces en las que James y Lily discutían en serio, pero cuando lo hacían, realmente era un espectáculo digno de ver.

'Pues mira tú por dónde venía a saludarte – llevó la contraria Lily – Yo solo me preocupo por mis amigos¿y tú me lo pagas así?

'Lily, perdona que te diga pero te conozco como si te hubiera parido. Cuando vienes con esa sonrisa zalamera significa que quieres pedirme algo – aseguró el merodeador.

A James casi se le escapa que esa era la sonrisa que llevaba Lily el día que le pidió que la ayudara con el tema de Sirius, pero por suerte se calló justo a tiempo.

'Pero… - intentó replicar Lily.

'Ni peros ni nada – cortó James la discusión, arruinándole el espectáculo a su amigo - ¿Qué quieres?

Lily resopló resignada, odiaba cuando James tenía la razón.

'¿Podrías tener una cita con Liz? – pidió ella con su mejor sonrisa.

'¿Con Liz? – gritó Sirius metiéndose en la conversación – Imposible. Con Liz no. No voy a dejar que este casanova le rom…

'¡Calla! – exclamaron los otros dos a coro.

Sirius cerró la boca obedientemente y se encogió en su asiento asustado. A veces la compenetración tan compenetrada de James y Lily le daba miedo.

'Entonces… ¿qué dices?

James pareció meditarlo durante varios segundos, pero desde que su amiga había formulado la petición el moreno tenía su respuesta clara.

'No – contestó el finalmente.

'¿No? – se desilusionó Lily. Pero ella no se iba a rendir fácilmente - ¿Cómo que no? Tú sales con Liz y punto en boca.

'No – repitió James inflexible.

La joven miro a Sirius como buscando ayuda, pero el moreno malinterpretó el gesto y dijo:

'A mí no me mires. Yo soy un alma libre.

Con un suspiro de desesperación por el comentario de Sirius, Lily se puso a pensar en una forma para convencer a James. Al ver que por la fuerza James no iba a acceder a lo que le había pedido, la pelirroja decidió utilizar otro de sus múltiples métodos. Necesitaba que James aceptara a tener una cita con Liz como fuera.

'Andaaaa James – dijo Lily haciéndole mimos – Porfaaaaaa, que soy tu mejor amiga. Además, Liz es una chica guapa, inteligente, divertida… la chica ideal para ti.

'No – se negó el moreno por tercera vez.

'Eso James – apoyó Sirius que no estaba muy contento con la posibilidad de que James saliera con su prima – Mantente firme.

'¿Quieres callarte? – le fulminó Lily con la mirada, olvidándose por unos instantes de que Sirius era el amor de su vida. En esos momentos lo único que le interesaba era que James quedara con Liz y si para conseguirlo tenía que portarse mal con el amor de su vida, pues lo hacía y punto.

'Vale, vale – aceptó el joven – Vaya genio.

Lily quitó sus ojos verde esmeralda de encima del moreno para posarlos sobre el otro moreno.

'Por lo menos dime porqué no quieres tener una cita con ella.

'Porque estoy en un periodo de abstinencia – explicó su amigo - y de reflexión… espiritual. Sí, eso es. De reflexión espiritual.

'James, por favor, deja de decir paridas y dime la verdad – pidió Lily con escepticismo.

'¡Es la verdad! – se defendió él.

'Prongs, tío, di la verdad – apoyó Sirius a la pelirroja, por lo que ella le dedicó una bonita sonrisa. Y Sirius se la devolvió. Y como Lily no quería quedar mal con el amor de su vida, aumentó más su ya de por sí gran sonrisa. Y Sirius, para no ser menos delante una chica, pues volvió a sonreír mostrando su perfecta dentadura. Y Lily… esto es muy repetitivo.

'Os estoy diciendo la verdad – aseguró James por segunda vez – He estado pensando… sí, pensando – se reafirmó al ver las miradas socarronas de los otros dos – y he tomado la decisión de que no quiero más chicas por unos meses.

'De acuerdo – se dio por vencida la pelirroja – Me voy a buscar a algún inocente que quiera salir con Liz.

'¡Si no lo encuentras mejor! – gritó Sirius cuando la joven se alejaba. Luego volvió la vista hacia su amigo y con una sonrisa burlona le preguntó – Eso de que no quieres más chicas por unos meses no incluye a la pelirroja¿verdad, Prongs?

James no dijo nada, tan solo se rió, como siempre hacía cuando le mencionaban ese tema. Primero Remus, y ahora otra vez Sirius andaba dándole vueltas a la absurda posibilidad de que Lily y él iban a terminar juntos. Cuanto más pensaba en esa posibilidad, más absurda le parecía. Para no tener que discutir por enésima vez sobre el asunto, que ya le resultaba cansino, James decidió que ya era hora de cambiar de tema radicalmente.

'¿Por qué no querías que saliera con Liz? Solo era una cita.

Esta vez le tocó a Sirius sentirse incómodo ante la pregunta de su amigo.

'Es mi prima. Solo me preocupo por ella – explicó Sirius quitándole importancia al asunto.

'¿Te gusta Liz? – aventuró James mirando a su amigo por encima de las gafas, lo cual le daba un aspecto más serio.

'Es guapa – evadió el otro.

'¿Te gusta?

'James, no me hagas esas preguntas – pidió Sirius – Soy joven, no tengo que pensar… ¿qué más da si me gusta o no?

'Te gusta – afirmó James dándolo por hecho. Sirius ni lo afirmó ni lo negó – Pero es tu prima.

'Segunda – especificó el joven levantándose y dirigiéndose a la habitación, seguido por James que le enumeraba las razones por las que Liz no le debía gustar.

Entre tanto ajetreo, los dos chicos no se dieron cuenta de que instantes antes, un joven que se asemejaba mucho a un roedor y al que los dos conocían muy bien, se había escapado de la sala común detrás de Lily, oculto bajo la capa invisible de James para llevar a cabo su plan "seguimiento 24 horas", tal y como el propio chico lo había bautizado.

ooooooooooooo

En cuanto Lily había salido de la torre de Gryffindor, se había dirigido hacia los terrenos del colegio. En los jardines abundaban los chicos, seguro que allí encontraba al candidato ideal para tener una cita con Liz. Pero a la pelirroja no le hizo falta pisar el césped y congelarse por el frío que hacía fuera, ya que al bajar por las escaleras que llevaban al gran vestíbulo de Hogwarts, la chica visualizó inmediatamente a su víctima: Amos Diggory.

Aunque Liz ya le había advertido que ella con Diggory no salía ni loca, Lily decidió intentarlo. Se acercó al Huppie, que cursaba su mismo curso, y le saludó:

'Amos – el chico se dio la vuelta rápidamente y sonrió a la chica que le saludaba - ¿Qué tal?

'Muy bien. Y más ahora que estás aquí – contestó Diggory mirando apreciativamente a la pelirroja que tenía delante.

Lily sonrió falsamente. Amos era uno de los pocos chicos de 7º que no le había pedido salir, y ella agradecía a los dioses por ello ya que no había conocido a tío más pesado en su vida. De todas formas ese comportamiento adulador era de lo más normal en Diggory, que si se le ponía a tiro, intentaba ligar hasta con McGonagall.

'Verás Amos, es que tengo un problema y me preguntaba si me podrías ayudar – explicó Lily yendo directa al grano.

'Por ti haría cualquier cosa – aseguró el Huppie sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara y sentándose en uno de los escalones. Lily le imitó.

'Es que mi amiga Liz… ¿la conoces?

'Sí, claro. Es la prima de Black¿no? Muy guapa, por cierto.

'Bueno, pues Liz últimamente está muy decaída – prosiguió la pelirroja – No sé, no quiere salir con nadie, no hace nada divertido, se pasa horas y horas encerrada en el dormitorio… yo creo que la mejor solución es que salga con un chico.

'No me digas más – interrumpió Diggory con alegría - ¿A que has pensado en mí para tener una cita con Liz?

'¡Exacto!

'Estaría encantado. Además… ¿te puedo confesar una cosa, Lily? – preguntó el joven bajando el volumen de la voz de manera radical y juntando su cabeza con la de Lily.

'Por supuesto – invitó la Gryffi.

'Estoy enamorado de Liz desde los once años.

'¡Perfecto! – exclamó Lily alzando el volumen de la voz y separándose de Diggory – Ya lo verás, seguro que Liz cae en tus redes.

'¿Tú crees? – preguntó Diggory esperanzado – Mira que estoy enamorado hasta las trancas…

'Tranquilo, todo saldrá de maravilla. ¡Muchas gracias!

Liz se fue por donde había venido más feliz que un regaliz. Ya tenía un problema menos. Con Liz en una cita y fuera de órbita, tenía el camino libre hacia Sirius. Ay, la de cosas que tenía que hacer una chica por amor.

Mientras, agazapado en una esquina (detalle innecesario ya que una capa invisible le cubría), Peter había observado atentamente la escena. No había podido oír de qué hablaban Lily y Diggory, pero una cosa estaba clara: la pelirroja engañaba a su novio, ese tal Brad Pitt, con Diggory. Qué fuerte.

oooooooooooooooo

'¿De dónde vienes? – preguntó Liz en cuanto Lily llegó a la habitación.

'De… concretar unas cosas – contestó Lily dejándose caer sobre la primera cama que pilló.

'¡Eh! – exclamó Anne al salir del baño y ver que la pelirroja se había desparramado sobre su siempre ordenada cama - ¡Esa es mi cama!

'Lo siento.

Lily se levantó, estiró un poco el edredón que había arrugado y se tumbó esta vez en su propia cama.

'¿Qué has estado haciendo? – se interesó Anne sentándose ella también al lado de Liz.

'Concretar unas cosas – repitió Lily.

'¿Qué cosas? – preguntó Liz preocupada. No sabía porqué, pero temía que esas cosas tenían que ver con ella.

'Tu cita para mañana con Amos Diggory.

'¿Qué? – se asombró la morena – Ah, no, no, no. Ya te dije el otro día que ni hablar de Amos Diggory. Es estúpido, arrogante, gilipollas…

'Y está enamorado de ti desde los once años – completó Lily con una sonrisa tierna y burlona a la vez.

'¿Diggory está enamorado de Liz? – repitió Anne a duras penas aguantando la risa. Luego miró a Liz y poniéndole una mano en el hombro, dijo – Te compadezco.

'Una razón más para no ir a la cita. No quiero darle falsas esperanzas.

Liz se cruzó de brazos, como dando por finalizada la discusión. Pero como la pelirroja no era de las que se rendían fácilmente, miró Anne suplicante pidiendo refuerzos. Su amiga no se hizo se rogar y ella también intentó convencer a Liz.

'Salir un poco con chicos no te vendría mal – aconsejó la castaña en su papel de amiga comprensiva – Hace mucho que no quedas con nadie y seguro que te diviertes.

'¿Con Diggory? – preguntó Liz con escepticismo – La palabra "divertirse" no entra en el vocabulario de Diggory, es lo más aburrido que he visto en mi vida. Además…

'No importa que estés prometida con Malfoy – se adelantó Lily adivinando los pensamientos de su amiga – Es un matrimonio simbólico.

'Pero…

'No debes resignarte. Sé rebelde… ¿qué estás prometida con Malfoy? Pues sal con la mayor cantidad de chicos posible. Pero sobre todo no te resignes – la increpó Anne sabiendo que como buena Gryffi que Liz era, ese era el mejor método para convencerla – Además, mírame a mí. El chico que me gusta está saliendo con una chica pero yo no me resigno.

'Hablando del lobito¿qué tal lo llevas? – preguntó Liz con curiosidad cambiando de tema hábilmente, pero aún así sopesando lo que le acababa de decir su amiga.

En ese momento, en la apacible cara de Anne se dibujó una pícara sonrisa. Estaba claro que su plan estaba funcionando a las mil maravillas y que pronto tendría a Remus a sus pies.

'De maravilla – aseguró la joven – Ha intentado besarme dos veces.

'¿Dos veces? – se asombró Lily sin poder creérselo. Remus siempre le había parecido el más calmadito de los merodeadores.

Anne asintió, sin poder ocultar su satisfacción.

'¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?

'Seguir con lo que tengo pensado – contestó Anne encogiéndose de hombros.

'Ah no, no. De eso nada – intervino Lily – Si te ha intentado besar dos veces está claro que ya le tienes a tus pies. Tírate. Sé directa. Es lo mejor que se puede hacer en estos casos.

'Pero…

'¡Mira quién fue hablar! – exclamó Liz con una sonrisa burlona interrumpiendo la respuesta de Anne – Te recuerdo que tú llevas un mes detrás de Sirius. Y no te has tirado. No has sido nada directa.

'Mi caso es diferente.

'No es diferente – la llevó la contraria la morena. Luego se dirigió a su otra amiga y dijo – A Lily ni caso, que en el terreno amoroso todavía está muy verde. Creo que lo mejor es que sigas con lo que habías planeado.

'¿Tú crees?

'Sí, es lo mejor y además lo estás haciendo muy bien. Dentro de poco conseguirás que se arrepienta del todo y le tendrás a tus pies – aseguró Liz con una sonrisa.

'De acuerdo – aceptó Anne sonriendo también.

'Entonces¿qué me dices de la cita, Liz? – esta vez fue la pelirroja la que cambió de tema radicalmente; no la gustaba nada verse desplazada en las conversaciones.

'Iré – aceptó la chica finalmente levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño – Pero no quiero ni una palabra más sobre este tema hasta mañana¿entendido?

Lily y Anne asintieron obedientes, pero en cuanto su amiga desapareció tras la puerta del baño, las dos chicas chocaron la mano en señal de triunfo.

ooooooooooooo

Aunque finalmente Liz había aceptado a acudir a la cita con Diggory, lo había hecho al regañadientes y eso se notaba. El día siguiente, se había comenzado a arreglar tan solo veinte minutos de la hora acordada y estaba claro que no le estaba poniendo mucho empeño. Se había vestido con los vaqueros más desgastados y viejos que tenía, un jersey verde botella de cuello alto que encontró en el fondo del armario y el pelo tan solo se lo había recogido en una simple cola de caballo. Cuanto mas sencilla fuera, mejor; no quería que Diggory se hiciera ilusiones. En cuanto salió del baño, ya vestida y peinada, Lily y Anne la miraron mal pero no dijeron nada, bastante habían hecho con conseguir que Liz fuera a la cita.

Liz bajó las escaleras corriendo hasta la sala común, pero al llegar allí se encontró con Sirius, Remus y James que le cortaban el paso.

'¿Dónde vas? – preguntó Sirius. Temía que al final Lily hubiera encontrado un alma inocente a la que engañar y que su prima tuviera una cita.

'Cita con Diggory – contestó ella simplemente escabulléndose por un hueco que había entre Remus y James.

'¿Con el cabrón retrasado de Diggory? – se extrañó el moreno dándose la vuelta bruscamente - ¿No ves que es imbécil?

Ella se paró y se encogió de hombros.

'Cosas de Lily – replicó alejándose de ellos.

'Voy a tener que hablar seriamente con tu pelirroja – dijo Sirius mirando a James en cuanto la chica desapareció por el retrato de la dama gorda.

Liz se dirigió al lugar donde había quedado prometiéndose a sí misma que haría todo lo posible para que la cita no fuera un desastre. El problema es que en cuanto vio a Diggory el pie de la escalera del vestíbulo, con un ramo de rosas en la mano y con una sonrisa deslumbrante en la cara, se dio cuenta de que la cita iba a resultar un completo desastre. Y no solo porque, de manera inconsciente, seguía pensando que no debería estar allí dándole falsas esperanzas al Huppie, si no porque Diggory era un poco… ¿cómo decirlo finamente?... gilipollas. Además de pedante, creído, idiota y, como Sirius había dicho, cabrón retrasado.

'Hola – saludó ella intentando aparentar alegría.

El chico casi ni saludó, si no que en seguida se lanzó a besar a Liz como si la vida le fuera en ello. Pero la chica consiguió salvar es obstáculo disimuladamente pisándole el pie.

'¡Au! – exclamó Diggory haciendo un gesto de dolor y llevándose la mano al pie.

'Uy, lo siento – se disculpó Liz con una sonrisa tan falsa como encantadora - ¿Te he hecho daño?

'N… no, no – mintió su acompañante.

Liz sonrió para sus adentro¿cómo no iba a hacerle si le había pisado con toda su fuerza, que no era poca? Decidió pasar el hecho por alto; si Diggory quería hacerse el machito ella no le iba a quitar la ilusión.

'Buenoooo… ¿qué vamos a hacer?

'Es una sorpresa – aseguró el Huppie tomándola de la mano y sacándola rápidamente del castillo.

Atravesaron corriendo los terrenos de Hogwarts hasta que llegaron a la explanada de los invernaderos. Una vez allí, entraron sigilosamente en el invernadero 4, uno de los más peligrosos de todos.

'¿No crees que esto es un poco… arriesgado? – preguntó la morena mirando con cautela la multitud de plantas carnívoras que había a su alrededor. Allí había más colmillos que en una jaula llena de leones.

'No – contestó Diggory con un ademán despreocupado – Si hace falta, yo te salvaré de cualquier peligro – aseguró adoptando una actitud de héroe de cómic.

Pero de repente, el chico dio un salto brusco y apartó de un manotazo una pequeña planta que pretendía darle un mordisco.

'¡AAAAAAAHHHH! – gritó él como una nenaza, a la vez que se escondía detrás de Liz - ¡SÁLVAMEEEEE¡NO QUIERO MORIR!

La chica suspiró sonoramente; al final iba a ser ella la que tuviera que interpretar el papel de heroína. Luego acarició suavemente la planta y susurró:

'No pasa nada¿ves? Tan solo quería jugar contigo.

'¿Jugar conmigo¿JUGAR CONMIGO? – repitió Diggory totalmente histérico – Esa planta es una asesina en potencia que quería descuartizarme para luego esparcir mis pedacitos por el lago y que se los comiera el calamar gigante. Qué desgracia, acabar mis días en el estómago de un cefalópodo estreñido.

'Si tú lo dices… - concedió Liz armándose de paciencia - ¿Y la sorpresa que habías preparado?

'Ah… sí – recordó el joven recobrando la compostura y su radiante sonrisa.

Con un suave movimiento de varita, varias velas se iluminaron y en el centro del invernadero apareció una especie de picnic.

La verdad es que el chico se lo ha currado, pensó Liz mientras admiraba la escena que tenía ante sus ojos, tan romántica, tan…iluminada. Pero aunque el chico se lo había currado, la cita resultó de lo más aburrido. Al final de la noche, Liz llegó a la conclusión de que se lo habría pasado mejor observando el ritual de apareamiento de las mantis religiosas que allí, escuchando la maravillosa vida de Diggory y evitando cada dos por tres que el chico se la lanzara encima con intenciones nada honestas.

El caso es que la Griffy intentó escapar de allí lo más rápido posible y lo consiguió, utilizando la típica excusa de que le dolía la cabeza. En cuanto llegó a la torre de Gryffindor, pensó que iba a tener unas cuantas palabritas con Lily. Y con Anne también, que había colaborado.

oooooooooooo

Después de la reprimenda que les echó Liz a Anne y a ella, Lily se sentía culpable. Pero solo un poco. Sabía que había el 99,9 por ciento de posibilidades de que la cita con Diggory fuera un completo desastre, pero por intentarlo no pasaba nada¿verdad? Pues por lo visto Liz no lo veía así.

Lily volvía a caminar por los pasillos de Hogwarts en busca de otra víctima inocente, pero esta vez le estaba resultando más difícil encontrar al hombre perfecto para Liz. Además estaba el hecho de que esta vez tendría que encontrar a alguien convincente de verdad, porque sabía que su amiga no sería tan fácil de convencer de nuevo. Pero ella necesitaba a Liz fuera de órbita… si tan solo pudiera conseguirle un novio. Una cita estaba bien, pero un novio sería lo ideal.

Y de repente, al doblar una esquina, Lily lo vio. Era simplemente perfecto¿cómo no había pensado en él antes? Alto, moreno, de piel tostada y con unos rasgos perfectos acentuados por sus cautivadores ojos verdes. El problema es que el chico era un Slyherin de los pies a la cabeza pero¿a quién le importaba? A Liz seguro que no. Lily no se lo pensó más y se dirigió hacia él. Con un poco de suerte, tendría al hombre perfecto para mañana por la noche.

Al mismo tiempo, Peter (una vez más oculto bajo la capa invisible de James) no se podía creer lo que veía. Él que pensaba que la mujer de su vida era alguien fiel, respetuosa con su pareja… y resulta que a su novio, ese tal Brad Pitt (que todavía no había logrado descubrir quién era) le ponía los cuernos por partida doble: primero con Amos Diggory y ahora con ese Zabini. Esto había que contarlo pero ya, y si no encontraba al novio de Lily para decírselo pues tendría que hablar con James. Seguro que su amigo la ponía firme en seguida.

Por su parte Lily ya había entablado conversación con Adam Zabini. Era curioso, pero el chico era todo lo contrario a un Malfoy; es más, era de dominio público que esas dos familias se odiaban a muerte. Las dos eran unas familias de sangre limpia, larga tradición y con todos sus miembros en Slytherin. Lo más lógico es que se llevaran bien, pero por una disputa ocurrida generaciones atrás y de la que nadie recordaba exactamente el motivo, los Malfoys y los Zabinis estaban en continua guerra. Lily pensó que el hecho de que Liz fuera la prometida de Malfoy sería un gran aliciente para que Zabini aceptara tener una cita con ella.

'¿Elizabeth Black? – preguntó el Sly en cuanto Lily expuso su propuesta - ¿La prometida de Malfoy?

Un brillo astuto surgió en los ojos verdes de Zabini al recordar que Liz estaba prometida con su eterno enemigo. Lily sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Los hombres eran taaaaan previsibles…

'Eso está hecho – aseguró Zabini, exhibiendo esa sonrisa que hacía suspirar a miles de chicas.

'Muchas gracias – dijo la pelirroja dispuesta a marcharse.

'Pero dile a tu amiga que se ponga elegante – avisó Zabini – la voy a llevar al mejor restaurante de todo Hogwarts.

'De acuerdo.

El joven Sly se marchó y Lily se quedó mirando embobada ciertas partes de su anatomía. Luego sonrío para sí misma, con ese bombón estaba asegurado que Liz no se iba a negar. Es más, se lo agradecería toda la vida.

Y la pelirroja no andaba desencaminada en absoluto. En cuanto le contó a Liz que le había conseguido otra cita, su amiga se negó en rotundo a ir pero al enterarse de quién era el "afortunado", la morena estuvo a punto de ponerse de rodillas en medio del aula de transformaciones dando gracias a Lily por ser una amiga tan fantástica y tan maravillosa.

'Te he concretado otra cita –susurró Lily al día siguiente en medio de una explicación de la profesora McGonagall.

'¿Otra? – se desesperó Liz - No pienso ir.

'Señorita Evans y señorita Black¿quieren compartir algo con la clase? – la severa voz de la profesora McGonagall interrumpió el intento de conversación de las dos chicas.

'No, profesora – negaron las dos a la vez.

'Pues entonces presten atención a la explicación.

'De acuerdo profesora – volvieron a decir obedientes.

La clase se volvió a sumergir en una aburrida explicación sobre la transformación de roedores.

'No te vas a creer con quien tienes la cita – susurró la pelirroja de nuevo.

'No, no me lo voy a creer porque no pienso ir – corrigió la otra.

'Con Adam Zabini.

'¿Con Zabini? – se asombró Liz. Todo el mundo sabía que Zabini era uno de los tíos más deseados de todo el colegio y precisamente era el tipo de chico que le gustaba a Liz – Haberlo dicho antes, por supuesto que voy a ir. Gracias, gracias Lily, eres la mejor.

'Señoritas – volvió a dirigirse a ellas la profesora – Segunda advertencia. A la tercera las castigo.

'Sí, profesora – contestaron las dos Gryffis.

'Principiantes – oyeron como decía Sirius detrás de ellas.

'Cállate Sirius – contestó Liz, dándose la vuelta.

'¿Por qué? – siguió el otro.

'¡Black y Black! – exclamó la profesora harta (N.A. que raro suena eso ) – Castigados. Mañana. A las cinco en mi despacho. Y el que no me deje continuar con la clase, le tiró al lago para ver si el calamar se divierte algo.

Los alumnos tragaron saliva, ya que las historias que circulaban por Hogwarts sobre el calamar gigante no eran nada alentadoras.

'Estarás contento Sirius – le dijo Liz a su primo en cuanto pusieron un pie fuera del aula de Transformaciones – Por tu culpa mañana estoy castigada, y encima tenía que acabar una redacción de Encantamientos que no he entregado aún.

'No, por mi culpa no. Por vuestra culpa – remarcó el chico mirando seriamente a Lily y a Liz – Si no os pusierais a cotillear en medio de clase yo no estaría castigado mañana.

'¡No estábamos cotilleando! – se defendió Liz.

'Siento tener que cortar vuestro intento de discusión – interrumpió Lily serenamente cogiendo a su amiga del brazo – pero Liz y yo tenemos prisa.

'¿Y Anne? – preguntó la otra mientras la pelirroja se la llevaba a rastras a través del pasillo.

'Ya está llegando a la habitación. Se fue antes para tener preparadas las cosas para tu cita.

'¿Cita? – repitió Sirius confuso. Se suponía que su prima Liz ya no iba a tener más citas.

'Sí, cita. Cuando un chico y una chica quedan para pasar un rato juntos – explicó Liz como si le estuviera hablando a un niño de tres años – Tú has tenido miles de citas, Sirius.

'Ya sé lo que es una cita. ¿Con quién?

'Con Zabini – respondió Lily.

'¿Qué? Ni hablar – se negó el chico – Mi prima no va a ir a ninguna cita con una Zabini. Es mala hierba.

'Apuesto a que tu madre estaría muy contenta si se enterara de que tengo una cita con una Zabini – aseguró Liz con una sonrisa juguetona.

'Pero… - intentó replicar Sirius, pero ninguna de las dos chicas le escuchaba ya. Se había alejado hacia la sala común a toda carrera.

Liz estuvo toda la tarde inmersa en un tratamiento de belleza a manos de Anne y Lily. Bueno, más bien a manos de Anne porque Lily era un estorbo más que una ayuda. La cortaron un poco el pelo, se lo rizaron para que le diera un aire diferente ya que siempre lo llevaba liso, la maquillaron, la arreglaron las uñas… vamos, que al final de la tarde parecía otra persona completamente diferente.

'Ahora solo falta el vestido – dijo Anne admirando su propia obra de arte.

'Tengo el vestido ideal – aseguró Lily rebuscando en su armario.

Anne y Liz se sentaron a esperar inquietas, porque de la pelirroja se podía esperar cualquier cosa. En su armario podías encontrar desde los pantalones más horteras y pasados de moda del mundo hasta un vestido de ensueño. Y precisamente, esto último fue lo que Lily les mostró a sus dos amigas.

'¡Qué bonito! – exclamó Anne tocando la suave tela.

'Es perfecto – murmuró Liz a su vez maravillada.

Lily tan solo sonrió con orgullo. Ese vestido era el más bonito que tenía y la chica tenía que alabar el buen gusto de su padre, ya que era él quien se lo había regalado por su último cumpleaños. Era negro, por encima de la rodilla, un poco ajustado y de tirantes. Sencillo pero elegante a la vez, como le gustaba a Lily.

'El problema es que no tengo zapatos – dijo Lily.

'Eso no es un problema – aseguró Anne rebuscando ella esta vez entre sus cosas. Segundos después, sacó unos zapatos, negros también y de tacón de aguja – Los zapatos perfectos.

'Tú y tu manía con los tacones – masculló Liz tomando los zapatos.

'¿Sabrás andar con ellos?

'¡Pues claro! – la morena se hizo la ofendida – Una Black nace sabiendo andar con zapatos de tacón. Es el resultado de tantas fiestas familiares.

Liz se metió al baño y a los pocos minutos salió con todo puesto. La verdad es que la chica estaba de impresión: el vestido realzaba su bonita figura, siempre oculta bajo las amplias túnicas del uniforme, y los centímetros que había ganado con los tacones la sentaban de maravilla.

'¿Sabías que estás perfecta? – preguntó Lily con una sonrisa.

'Yo siempre estoy perfecta – se enfadó Liz medio en serio medio en broma.

'Pero ahora más todavía – aseguró Anne sonriendo también. Hacía tiempo que no veía a su amiga tan radiante e ilusionada – Te aseguro que Zabini se va a caer de culo cuando te vea.

'Esa es mi intención – dijo la morena juguetonamente poniendo una mano sobre el pomo y abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

'Diviértete – aconsejó Lily cuando su amiga se estaba marchando.

'Y ten cuidado – advirtió Anne a su vez.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Lily y Anne se miraron, las dos con la misma idea en la cabeza.

'Me gustaría ver la reacción de Zabini cuando la vea – dijo Lily finalmente en voz alta.

'Pues no se hable más – contestó Anne abalanzándose sobre la puerta y abriéndola – Vamos.

Lily la siguió, contenta porque su plan estaba comenzando a dar resultado y porque además estaba consiguiendo ver feliz a su amiga Liz.

oooooooooooo

Esa misma tarde, Sirius se encontraba en su habitación examinando detenidamente el mapa del merodeador. Había estado pensando y pensando sobre qué método utilizar para que James y Lily se dieran cuenta de una vez por todas de sus sentimientos y al final había llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor era recluir a los dos en una habitación. Porque¿qué pasaba cuando un hombre y una mujer se quedaba encerrados durante toda una noche en una habitación? Que se enrollaban. Por lo menos eso es lo que haría el propio Sirius si estuviera en una situación como esa. Y si en la habitación había una cama, mejor que mejor.

El problema era cómo conseguir encerrar a esos dos si en esos momentos Lily estaba en una punta del castillo y James en la otra. Podría hacer que James se metiera por ese tapiz que habían utilizado tantas veces, y luego convencer a Lily para que le acompañara hasta allí… todas sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abrió.

'¿Qué? – dijo Remus entrando en la estancia y posando sus ojos dorados sobre su amigo - ¿Propiciando un encuentro romántico entre James y Lily?

'¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó el moreno asombrado a la vez que quitaba la vista del mapa del merodeador.

'La proximidad de la luna llena agudiza mis sentidos – contestó el otro dejándose caer con cansancio sobre su cama.

'Sí tú lo dices – concedió Sirius encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a concentrarse en el trozo de pergamino desgastado que tenía delante de sus ojos – Tengo que conseguir que estos dos se den cuenta de que están hechos el uno para el otro.

Remus tan solo gruñó, tapándose la cara con la almohada. No soportaba la gente que, a falta de otro pasatiempo mejor, se dedicaba a imbiscuirse y tratar de arreglar la vida amorosa de los demás.

'Sirius por favor. Te aconsejaría que dejaras a esos dos en paz.

'¿Por qué? – cuestionó Sirius sin hacer mucho caso a su amigo.

'Porque lo mejor es que se den cuenta de sus sentimientos por ellos mismo – explicó Remus con infinita paciencia.

'¿Y sin nunca llegan a darse cuenta de lo que sienten el uno por el otro? – replicó el moreno - ¿Y si Lily encuentra a alguien más, se casa con él y tienen juntos cuatro maravillosos hijos cuando en realidad James es el hombre de su vida¿Y si a James le ocurre lo mismo y los dos son infelices para el resto de sus vidas¿Podrías vivir con la conciencia tranquila sabiendo que has condenado a tus amigos a la infelicidad de por vida?

'Tarde o temprano se darán cuenta, Sirius – como el joven animago no se quedó convencido del todo y ya había abierto la boca para decir algo, Remus se le adelantó – Te lo aseguro.

Cuando el licántropo hablaba con esa seguridad y aplomo era casi seguro que lo que él dijera se fuera a cumplir, por lo que Sirius cerró la boca.

'De acuerdo, dejaré que las cosas sigan su curso – aceptó Sirius finalmente - ¿Y tú¿Ya te has dado cuenta de que Anne es la mujer de tu vida?

'Sí.

'¿Entonces¿Cuál es el problema? – preguntó el animago sin comprender del todo la situación amorosa de su amigo.

'Que ella no quiere aceptar que yo soy el hombre de su vida.

'Mujeres, Moony, nunca intentes comprenderlas – aconsejó Sirius sabiamente – A todo esto¿qué opina tu novia?

'Pueeeees… – Remus consultó su reloj de pulsera para luego decir – exactamente a esta hora Rachel debe estar pidiéndole explicaciones a Anne sobre porqué últimamente mi novia y yo no hacemos más que discutir. Supongo que ya te imaginarás lo que opina Rachel.

Y Remus no estaba equivocado en absoluto, porque en ese momento, mientras Lily y Anne corrían para no perderse la cara de Zabini al ver a Liz, Grant vislumbraba a Anne y se preparaba para pedir explicaciones a la Gryffi.

* * *

Pues hasta aquí el capi de hoy. No os quejaréis¿eh? Que ha sido bien largito.

Bueno, como veis Lily ha conseguido una cita más que decente para Liz y con un poco de suerte tendrá el camino hacia Sirius despejado, según ella. Y para el próximo capi esto es lo que os espera:

La cita entre Zabini y Liz… ¿será un éxito o un completo desastre?

El castigo de Sirius y Liz en el que la chica le contará a su primo como le fue la cita.

La "amigable" charla entre Anne y la novia de Remus¿quién saldrá peor parada de las dos? Se admiten apuestas

James vuelve al ataque con su plan para ayudar a la pelirroja (que en este capi le he tenido un poco abandonado).

Peter seguirá con sus pesquisas y le contará a James las supuestas infidelidades de Lily.

Ya veis que el siguiente capi es bastante movidito y con mucho contenido, así que lo tendréis en vuestras pantallas en 18 de julio, ni un día antes ni un día después (lo prometo). Hasta entonces, espero vuestros reviews.

Muchos besos.

bars9

Miembro de la Legión de las Lupinas

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Hermana de Mina Black

Miembro de las 15 de Mey


	5. Una cita con Zabini

Disclaimer¿de verdad creéis que si todo esto hubiera salido de imaginación estaría yo aquí, escribiendo por amor al arte? Pues no, pero como nada es mío, me aguanto. Bueno, los merodeadores son patrimonio de la humanidad, pero como los creó Rowling hay que reconocerle el mérito a la mujer.

Pos aquí estamos, actualizando religiosamente el 18 de julio tal y como prometí. Además no sabéis la sorpresa (agradable, por supuesto) que me llevé hoy después de tres semanas de vacaciones desconectada del mundo, y ver la cantidad de reviews que me habéis dejado. Muchísimas gracias.

- fer-black: me alegra mucho que te guste el fict. A mí la pareja Remus/Anne también me gusta mucho… no sé, es diferente a otras parejas sobre las que haya escrito. Y de Lily y James qué decirte, son mi pareja preferida pero como estaba harta de que en todos los ficts se odiaran a muerte, decidí darle una vuelta de tuerca a su relación. Un besito y disfruta con el capi.

- Ginny84: siento haber tardado tres semanas en actualizar (y eso que ya lo avisé), pero esta vez tenía una buena excusa, porque estas tres semanas he estado de vacaciones fuera de casa y no he podido actualizar antes. No te preocupes, que este capi también es largito jejej. Besotes.

- Miss Molko84: que bien que el fict te siga gustando, y sobre todo que las parejas te parezcan originales. En fin, a ver si en los siguientes capis Liz te agrada más. Besitos.

- AnnaTB: ok, pos compartimos a Brad, si seguro que tiene mucho amor para todas XD. Tranquila, que este capi está dedicado a la cita de Liz y Zabini (solo hay que leer el título), espero que te guste. Por cierto, que te lo pases muy bien en vacaciones. Un beso, guapa.

- Ilwen: jajaja, otra fan de la pareja Liz/Sirius. Bueno, bueno… ya iréis viendo poco a poco lo que pasa con estos dos. No sé yo si Anne dejará de hacer sufrir a Remus, me parece que la chica le ha cogido el gustillo XD. Un besazo.

- Chris M Black: menudo honor que os hayáis fijado en mi fict para vuestro concurso. Entré antes en el groups y ya me ha quedado todo más o menos claro, así que en cuanto tenga un ratito, me inscribo. Un beso y de nuevo muchas gracias por haberos fijado en mi fict.

- MaDe: ahí está el truco, que te resulte rara la relación de amistad entre Lily y James. No te creas, que a mí al principio se me hacía extraño escribir un fict en el que Lily y James no se odiaran, pero capi a capi te vas acostumbrando, jeje. Liz y Sirius… omito comentarios sobre esa pareja, aunque la decisión sobre su futuro ya está tomada XD. Besitos.

- shapira: pues añade a otros dos a tu lista de nacidos el 9 de junio: Jonhnny Depp y yo XD. Bromas aparte, me alegra mucho que te guste mi fict y espero que el resto también sea de tu agrado. Un abrazo.

- Srita-Lunatica: muchísimas gracias por tus dos pedazo de reviews, grandes como a mi me gustan, jeje. Vaya, no me lo puedo creer, soy tu escritora de fict favorita… eso ya son palabras mayores, jajaja. Ya sé que me he alejado muchísisisisisisismo del típico James/Lily, pero es que… no lo pude evitar, quería hacer algo diferente. Tú tranquila, que te aseguro que Anne va a cuidar muy bien del lobito (aunque ahora le esté haciendo sufrir), así que le dejas en buenas manos. Bueno guapa, me alegro muchísimo de que el fict te guste tanto y te prometo que en cuanto pueda me paso por el tuyo, que ahora en verano tengo mucho tiempo. Un besote.

- Hermy: muchísimas gracias, me alegra que te guste el fict. No te preocupes, que esta vez he cumplido la promesa y he actualizado el 18, como dije. Besines.

- Ely-chan: te aseguro que yo a veces tampoco sé como se me ocurren estas locuras… ni como me atrevo a publicarlas XD. Pero mientras sigan gustando, jejeej. Un abrazo.

- alessandra malfoy: que bien, otra lectora a la que le gusta el fic, jeje. Pues eso, que me alegro que te parezca original y sobre todo que te divierta, que es lo que importa. Un beso.

Ahora sí, el capi 5 de esta locura que cada vez está más loca. Que lo disfrutéis.

**Capítulo 5. Una cita con Zabini**

Lily y Anne corrían apresuradas por los pasillos para presenciar en primera fila el encuentro entre Liz y Zabini. Se morían de ganas por ver la cara que iba a poner el Sly en cuanto viera a su amiga. Pero cuando ya doblaban una esquina y enfilaban un pasillo que las llevaba directas al vestíbulo, alguien se interpuso delante impidiendo que las dos chicas siguieran corriendo.

- Tengo que habla contigo, Moore – pronunció Rachel Grant lentamente, mirando a su "oponente" directamente a los ojos.

Anne resopló furiosa. Como la estúpida de Grant se enrollara mucho, no llegarían a tiempo.

- Mi tiempo es oro – replicó Anne de mala manera – Habla.

- No llegamos – susurró Lily con impaciencia.

- ¿Dónde vais? – preguntó Grant con curiosidad, sacando al exterior su más pura faceta de cotilla.

- No te importa.

- Cierto – aceptó la Raven dándose cuenta de dónde estaba y de qué es lo que tenía que hacer – Necesito hablar contigo… a solas.

Lily, que ya se lo temía, comenzó a retirarse para dar a los dos jóvenes un poco de intimidad pero rápidamente Anne alzó la mano y paró a su amiga.

- Lo que me tengas que decir lo puede oír Lily perfectamente.

La otra joven hizo un mohín de disgusto, pero se dispuso a hablar.

- Quiero que te apartes de mi novio.

Silencio por parte de Anne. La tensión se masca en el ambiente. Comienza a sonar una música tipo película del oeste… tiruriiiii… Una bola de paja reseca atraviesa el pasillo… estoooo, se me ha ido la pinza. Lo siento

- Y también quiero que te busques un novio – siguió enumerando Grant sin darse cuenta del peligro que había en el ambiente – para que así mi Remsie deje de fijarse en ti, que te vistas más recatadita y que no vayas llamando así la atención, que engordes un poco para no tener ese cuerpo tan asquerosamente perfecto, que no te arregles tanto todos los días… sí, creo que con eso es suficiente.

- ¿Algo más? – preguntó Anne con ira contenida, mientras Lily por detrás se preparaba por si tenía que sujetar a su amiga.

- No… creo – respondió la Raven sin captar el enfado de la otra joven.

- ¿Una disculpita? – sugirió Anne con sarcasmo - ¿O quieres que me arrodillé enfrente tuyo y te pida perdón?

- No, lo de arrodillarse no, queda muy vulgar pero una disculpa no me vendría mal.

Por un momento, Lily creyó que su amiga iba a abalanzarse sobre Anne y a descuartizarla con sus propias manos, tal y como se hacía en el mundo animal. Pero no. Anne tenía mucha más clase y estilo que un león.

- Mira… Rachel – a la Gryffi le costó una barbaridad llamar a la otra joven por su nombre – te lo voy a decir solo una vez y por tu bien no me hagas repetírtelo: si Remus anda detrás de mí no es mi culpa. Lo que deberías hacer es vigilar más a tu novio en lugar de pedirme explicaciones a mí – Anne se dio la vuelta con elegancia dispuesta a irse, pero pareció pensárselo mejor porque se paró y dijo – Por cierto¿sabías que una de las bases para que una relación funcione es la comunicación?

- Sí, claro. El otro día lo leí en una revist… - empezó a contestar Grant, pero Anne la interrumpió.

- Pues ponlo en práctica y habla con tu novio. Últimamente está muy… descontrolado.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa, Anne se volvió a dar media vuelta y se marchó acompañada por Lily que a duras penas podía contener la risa que pujaba por salir. Mientras tanto, Grant se las quedó mirando con una mezcla de desconcierto y sospecha en la cara. A pesar de las palabras contundentes de Anne, Grant sabía perfectamente leer entre líneas y se había dado cuenta de que a la Gryffi le gustaba su novio. La chica soltó una carcajada en el solitario pasillo… si Moore quería guerra, la iba a tener. Iba a seguir con Remus costara lo que costase, iba a hacer que Moore se retorciera de celos, iba a… arreglarse las uñas inmediatamente¡las llevaba hechas un asco!

Con estos pensamientos, la Raven corrió hacia su sala común horrorizada por el mal aspecto de sus uñas. Ya pensaría en un plan más tarde.

oooooooooooooooo

Como era de esperar, la conversación entre Anne y Grant hizo perder a las dos Gryffis demasiado tiempo por lo que no pudieron ver el encuentro entre Liz y Zabini. Un encuentro, por cierto, digno de presenciar.

En cuanto Liz había puesto un pie en el escalón que la conduciría al vestíbulo y había visto la imponente figura de Adam Zabini, de espaldas a ella, el peso del estómago de la chica había aumentado por momentos como si… como si en la comida hubiera tomado mucha tarta y ahora estuviera empachada. O como si su estómago estuviera hecho de plomo… ¿serían eso nervios? No. Que va. ¿Por qué habría de estar nerviosa? Pero lo cierto es que a medida que iba bajando por la escalera, lentamente, esa sensación aumentaba y además ahora iba acompañada por un temblequeo en las rodillas. ¿Sería eso otro síntoma de los nervios que se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo? No lo entendía. No había motivo alguno para estar nerviosa, tan solo era un cita… ¿cuántas citas había tenido Liz? Muchísimas. Pero nunca se había sentido tan nerviosa ante una de ellas como le estaba ocurriendo ahora.

A mitad de camino, Liz se paró y se ordenó a sí misma tranquilizarse. Respiró profundamente y… de nuevo sus manos comenzaron a temblar. ¡Oh, por favor! Parecía nueva en esto. Además, por nada del mundo debía mostrarse así ante Zabini. Sacando fuerzas de no se sabe donde, Liz logró tranquilizarse un poco y se dirigió hacia donde el chico la estaba esperando.

- Ejem – carraspeó Liz para llamar la atención del Sly.

Zabini se dio la vuelta inmediatamente, seguramente para replicar a la chica que llegaba tarde, pero se quedó sin habla al ver lo espectacular que estaba Liz. Ella no pudo más que sonreír tímidamente.

- Estás preciosa – murmuró el chico a la vez que besaba la mano de su acompañante en un gesto caballeroso y seductor.

- Gracias – contestó Liz con una radiante sonrisa.

Tras el saludo se produjo un momento incómodo; ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente qué hacer o qué decir.

- Mmm… ¿vamos yendo? – sugirió Zabini tendiéndole un brazo a la joven.

- Sí… claro.

Liz se colgó del brazo del joven Sly y juntos salieron a los terrenos del colegio sin que nadie les pusiera ningún impedimento. Desde principios de curso, a Dumbledore se le había ocurrido la feliz idea de que un viernes al mes los alumnos de 7º pudieran salir a Hogsmeade por la noche para despejarse un poco. Y precisamente aquel era el día en el que se les estaba permitido visitar el pequeño pueblecito mágico.

Cuando traspasaron las grandes puertas coronadas por cerdos alados, Liz no tenía intención alguna de pararse pero Zabini si lo hizo.

- ¿Por qué te par…? – pero la morena no siguió con la pregunta, ya que se dio cuenta de que un gran carruaje se encontraba delante de ellos, por lo visto esperándoles - ¿Es para nosotros?

- Ventajas de ser un Zabini – dijo él guiñándole un ojo a Liz y subiendo al carruaje.

Poco tiempo después, la pareja se encontraba ante uno de los restaurantes más refinados de todo Hogsmeade: "La ostra parlante". Liz se quedó mirando la entrada del local con la boca abierta; siempre había soñado entrar en ese lugar, le habían hablado taaaan bien de él y su prima Bellatrix le había restregado taaaantas veces que su novio la llevaba allí todos los meses que a la morena ya le picaba a curiosidad.

- Siempre quise venir aquí – admitió la joven en voz alta casi sin darse cuenta.

Zabini esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Él ya sabía que Liz quería ir allí, y sabía qué tipo de comida le gustaba, qué música escuchaba, en qué empleaba el tiempo libre… lo sabía todo de ella. Y esperaba que esa información le ayudara.

- Pasa – invitó Zabini abriendo la puerta y esperando a que su acompañante pasara.

En cuanto Liz abandonó el frío que había en la calle y entró en el restaurante, se quedó maravillada. Eso era mil veces mejor que lo que Bellatrix le había contado. El lugar estaba rodeado de una especia de áurea cálida, que te invitaba a pasar y quedarte allí un buen rato y la tenue iluminación del local ayudaba a dar esa sensación. El espacio estaba plagado de pequeñas mesas circulares, perfectamente colocadas y ornamentadas.

- Ésta es la nuestra – dijo Zabini señalando a una mesa un poco más alejada de las demás – Encargué especialmente que se encontrara apartada del resto.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Liz acomodándose en su silla.

- Me gusta la privacidad – aseguró el joven encogiéndose de hombros.

La velada fue increíble para Liz. Hacía siglos que no se lo pasaba tan bien en una cita con un chico y eso era más sorprendente aún teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que el chico en cuestión era un Zabini.

- Nunca creí que un Zabini pudiera ser tan agradable – se sinceró Liz mientras el camarero retiraba los postres.

- Un Zabini es una caja de sorpresas – susurró él con una sonrisa seductora.

Liz tan solo río. De veras se lo estaba pasando muy bien.

- En serio – prosiguió la morena – Eres… tan parecido a mí. ¡Si hasta te gustan los mismos libros que a mí!

Zabini sonrió imperceptiblemente; definitivamente había hecho su trabajo a la perfección y estaba dando sus frutos. Se había encargado de conocer al detalle los gustos de Liz y durante la cena él se había encargado de hacer coincidir sus propios gustos con los de la chica. Naturalmente, ella se había quedado fascinada.

- Igual somos almas gemelas – dijo Zabini en voz baja inclinándose hacia la joven.

- Igual… - dejó en suspenso Liz al ver que Zabini se estaba acercando lentamente a ella.

Se iban a besar, pensó Liz con entusiasmo. Sí, no podía ser otra cosa… él la iba a besar. Liz sintió ganas de gritar de júbilo. Por fin había tenido suerte en una cita. Desde que su madre le había avisado de su futuro matrimonio con Malfoy, la pobre no había levantado cabeza y ahora…

Sus caras estaban a escasos centímetros. Liz podía observar y fascinarse por las perfectas facciones de Zabini y él se podía sumergir en el azul profundo de los ojos de ella. Pero justo cuando sus labios estaban a puntos de hacer contacto…

- ¿Te apetece ir a dar una vuelta? – ofreció Zabini separándose de la chica a posta en el instante preciso y rompiendo la magia del momento.

El movimiento brusco descolocó a la pobre Liz, que tan solo pudo aceptar con la cabeza, confusa. Zabini tomó el control de la situación, pagó la cuenta y salió del restaurante con Liz agarrada de su mano.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

- No me lo puedo creer – murmuraba Sirius a la vez que no paraba de pasearse por su habitación como si se tratase de un león enjaulado – no me lo puedo creer…

- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que no te puedes creer? – preguntó James con gesto aburrido y apartando la vista de una revista de quidditch para posar sus ojos marrones sobre la figura de su amigo.

- Que la psicópata de tu pelirroja se las haya arreglado para que mi inocente e indefensa prima tenga una cita con el indecente de Zabini.

Esa declaración causó dos reacciones completamente distintas en los dos mejores amigos de Sirius: James abrió la boca escandalizado y Remus olvidó su preocupación por la "amigable" charla que su novia habría mantenido con Anne y miró divertido a Sirius.

- ¿De veras crees que mi pelirroja es una psicópata? – preguntó James.

- ¿De veras crees que tu prima es dulce e inocente? – opinó Remus.

Sirius dejó de pasearse por la habitación y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su cama.

- Tu pelirroja es una psicópata y me parece raro que todavía no te hayas enterado – James hizo un gesto indicando que no estaba de acuerdo con ello, pero prefirió callarse – y mi prima por supuesto que es dulce e inocente.

James y Remus rodaron los ojos.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Sirius al ver las caras de escepticismo de sus dos amigos.

- Déjalo – pidió James con un gesto y volviendo a centrar su atención en la revista que estaba leyendo.

- Sí, céntrate en cosas más importantes – apoyó Remus sumergiéndose de nuevo en sus preocupaciones.

- ¿Qué puede haber más importante? A estas horas lo más seguro es que mi primita esté sucumbiendo ante los encantos de capullo de Zabini – vaticinó Sirius con gesto sombrío.

ooooooooooooo

Pero lo cierto es que Sirius no andaba muy equivocado, porque en aquellos momentos dos jóvenes paseaban en silencio por las calles de Hogsmeade sin saber exactamente qué decir. Ciertamente era una situación incómoda.

Liz giró la cabeza bruscamente para mirar a Zabini y abrió la boca para decir algo… pero no encontró palabras adecuadas para la situación, por lo que cerró la boca y volvió a mirar al centro. Se sentía estúpida¿por qué no era capaz de decir algo divertido o interesante? Estaba claro que Zabini no se iba a enamorar de ella por su elocuencia al hablar. Enamorar… ya estamos hablando en palabras mayores. De momento dejémoslo en gustar.

Por su parte, Zabini no hacía más que mirar a la chica de reojo y sonreír por los intentos de Liz de entablar una conversación. Pero de todas formas él estaba esperando el momento adecuado para dar el toque final porque… ¿qué era un cita sin un beso? Nada. Y eso Zabini lo sabía de sobra.

Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que…

- ¡Esto es estúpido!

… Liz se hartó de la incómoda situación.

- ¿El qué es estúpido? – preguntó Zabini sorprendido y divertido a la vez.

- Esta… situación – empezó a explicar ella gesticulando con las manos – es completamente estúpida. Se supone que estamos en una cita¿no? Pues no sé, quizás soy yo que no soy muy experta en citas, pero en las citas normalmente se habla y… me siento estúpida. No se q…

Pero Liz no pudo continuar con su caótica explicación porque, aprovechando el momento de descuido de la chica, Zabini tomó a la chica de la cintura y… simplemente la besó. Sin complicaciones, pero con delicadeza; sin brusquedad, pero con decisión.

- ¿Qué… qué fue eso? – preguntó Liz al cabo de un rato, separándose del joven y todavía con la respiración agitada.

- La prueba de que la cita ha sido un completo éxito – contestó él encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Te lo demuestro otra vez?

La joven tan solo rió y cogió a Zabini de la mano, tirando de él hacia el castillo. Él la siguió con una amplia sonrisa pero debatiendo interiormente sobre qué era lo que más le había gustado de Liz: el hecho de ser la prometida de Malfoy o la chica en sí… ¡qué dilema!

oooooooooooooooo

Al día siguiente Liz andaba como en una nube… una nube solo fastidiada por el castigo que tenía que compartir aquella tarde con su primo Sirius. A las cinco se encontraba en la puerta del despacho de la profesora McGonagall, dispuesta a aceptar e cruel castigo que seguramente la jefa de su casa les iba a imponer.

- Buenas tardes, señorita Black – saludó la profesora con severidad en cuanto su alumna entró en el despacho - ¿Se puede saber dónde está su primo?

La chica se encogió de hombros dando a entender que no tenía ni idea. Con lo despistado que era Sirius, lo más seguro es que se le hubiera olvidado el castigo.

Diez minutos después, la profesora McGonagall había pasado de estar ligeramente molesta a tener un cabreo monumental por la impuntualidad de su alumno. Una cosa era retrasarse dos minutos, pero no diez.

- Esto ya se pasa de castaño a oscuro – empezó a decir la mujer.

Pero la profesora de Transformaciones no pudo seguir, ya que la puerta de su despacho se abrió de sopetón dejando a paso a un Sirius sin respiración que parecía haber corrido los 500 m lisos por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

- Lo… lo siento – se disculpó el joven intentando recobrar la respiración.

- Supongo que tendrá una buena excusa – dijo la profesora McGonagall mirando a su alumno por encima de sus gafas de montura cuadrada.

- Se… se me olvido que tenía una castigo– explicó Sirius con una sonrisa inocente, haciendo que su prima riera disimuladamente.

La adulta apretó los labios con fuerza pero no dijo absolutamente nada. En lugar de eso, se sentó en su silla y miró a los dos jóvenes de manera seria.

- Bien – empezó a decir la profesora McGonagall – Sabéis que sois dos de mis alumnos más alborotadores.

Los dos asintieron, aunque Liz no estaba muy de acuerdo.

- Que no calláis ni debajo del agua.

Asentimiento de cabeza.

- Que muchos profesores se quejan de que no ponéis atención en sus clases.

Nuevo asentimiento.

- Pero a pesar de ello sois dos de los alumnos más inteligentes.

Esta vez tanto Sirius como Liz estaban completamente de acuerdo.

- Aunque – siempre había una pega, y este caso no era la excepción – eso no os excluye de nada. La próxima vez que cualquier profesor se queje de vosotros dos, ya me encargaré yo personalmente de que se os aplique un castigo realmente severo. Y ahora… a limpiar calderos en la mazmorra. Un Hufflepuff de 4º armó un desastre ayer por la tarde en clase de Pociones y el señor Filch se ha negado a limpiarlo.

Sirius y Liz pusieron gestos de aburrimiento pero la cara severa de su profesora McGonagall les impidió comentar nada al respecto. Los dos se levantaron de la silla y salieron del despacho en dirección a las mazmorras, dispuestos a pasar una tarde de lo más aburrida.

- ¿Quién sería el idiota que organizó todo este desastre? – murmuraba Sirius por lo bajo mientras restregaba una y otra vez un paño por la ennegrecidas paredes de la mazmorra.

- Alguien que no tiene ni dos dedos de frente – respondió Liz desde el otro lado de la estancia y pasando un trapo por todos y cada uno de los 577 tarros que allí había.

- Me pregunto porqué los castigos en Hogwarts son tan aburridos.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó la chica cesando en su intento de dejar brillantes los tarros del aula.

- No sé – dijo Sirius – Siempre que te castigan te mandan a limpiar las mazmorras o a sacarle brillo a los trofeos de los Premios Anuales.

Liz se quedó pensativa, la verdad es que nunca había caído en ello. Pero decidió hacer rabiar un poco a su primo.

- ¿Tan solo utilizas tu cabeza para pensar en cosas tan absurdas? Podrías usarla para algo más importante – se burló la morena.

- ¿A qué le llamas tu importante¿A romperme la cabeza pensando en qué me voy a poner mañana? – contraatacó Sirius con malicia.

Como única respuesta, Liz tan solo emitió un gruñido de desesperación, por lo que Sirius sonrió imperceptiblemente. Le encantaba hacerla rabiar y casi siempre lo conseguía.

Llevaban ya más de hora y media limpiando y limpiando, y Sirius ya se sentía como si estuviera en un anuncio de Don Limpio. Así que decidió que era hora de animar un rato la cosa y de paso sacar información extra.

- ¿Qué tal la cita con Zabini ayer?

La cara de enfado de Liz provocada por el castigo y por el anterior comentario de su primo cambió radicalmente y se transformó en una expresión soñadora.

- Bien – contestó ella evasivamente.

- ¿Bien? – repitió Sirius. Esa respuesta no le valía.

- Estupendo, magnífico, maravilloso, la mejor cita de toda mi vida – explotó la chica con una radiante sonrisa que casi hace vomitar a Sirius.

- O sea, que te metió mano¿no? – sacó como conclusión Sirius.

- ¿Qué?

- Cuando una chica califica una cita como maravillosa, es porque el chico en cuestión le ha metido mano – explicó el merodeador con aires de entendido – Te lo digo por experiencia.

Liz puso los ojos en blanco y le soltó un capón a su primo.

- ¡Au! – se quejó Sirius.

- Sirius… - le avisó.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó él haciéndose el inocente.

- Deja de decir tonterías – le aconsejó Liz volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo.

- No son tonterías, es la verdad – se reafirmó el moreno.

- La cita fue bien y punto – volvió a decir Liz – Él me besó y…

- ¿Qué te besó? – se escandalizó Sirius soltando el trapo que tenía en la mano - ¿Qué te besó? Lo que yo te decía, el tío te metió mano y tú te quedas tan tranquila.

Liz ya se estaba empezando a cabrear por la actitud de su primo. En lugar de alegrarse por ella, lo que hacía era criticar su cita.

- Basta, Sirius. Besar no significa meter mano.

- En el lenguaje de los hombres sí – replicó Sirius – Además… ¿qué te hace pensar que Zabini está contigo porque le gustas?

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Liz taladrando al animago con sus ojos azules.

- Que… ¡joder! Eres la prometida de Malfoy, tan solo te está utilizando para joder a su enemigo.

Eso fue más de lo que Liz podía aguantar. Una cosa es que Sirius se metiera con su cita pero ahí se había pasado de la raya. La chica no pudo más y agarró lo primero que encontró a mano, que resultó ser un tarro lleno de ojos de tritón, y se lo lanzó a Sirius con todas sus fuerzas. El merodeador a penas logró esquivarlo, por lo que el tarro se estrelló contra el muro de la mazmorra manchando más la pared.

- Ya tienes algo más que limpiar – señaló Liz con ira contenida.

Sirius decidió que lo mejor era callarse, no quería enfadar más a su ya de por sí enfurecida prima.

oooooooooooooooo

El día siguiente al castigo fue insoportable tanto para los merodeadores como para las chicas, ya que el enfado y el mal rollo entre Sirius y Liz había contagiado al resto. El problema es que ni Lily y Anne y ni James y Remus sabían el motivo del enfado entre los dos primos, aunque intentaban por todos los medios de averiguarlo.

- Vamos Liz, no pensarás quedarte toda la mañana ahí – le habló Lily a un revoltijo de mantas que resultó ser su amiga.

- Pues sí – la voz de la morena sonó lejana, entre todo aquel montón de ropa – De hecho lo estoy haciendo.

Lily rodó los ojos y suspiró sonoramente.

- Inténtalo tú – le dijo a Anne – Yo no tengo paciencia para estas cosas.

Anne sonrió y se acercó a la cama de su amiga. Retiró suavemente las mantas que cubrían a Liz y se la quedó mirando fijamente.

- Tienes un aspecto horrible – dijo Anne al cabo de un tiempo mirando las ojeras que adornaban la cara de Liz.

- Ya lo sé – Liz se volvió a tapar con las mantas – No quiero que nadie me vea así.

- Vamos¿tan malo fue lo que te hizo Sirius?

- No fue lo que hizo, fue más bien lo que dijo – explicó Liz volviéndose a destapar bruscamente.

- ¿Y qué dijo? – preguntó Lily desde el baño.

Liz suspiró y recapacitó antes de responder. En realidad no sabía porqué le habían afectado las palabras de su primo; normalmente Sirius decía muchas tonterías y hablaba sin pensar pero algo le decía que esta vez el merodeador tenía razón. Ella se había ilusionado… y al final su príncipe azul le había salido rana.

- Dijo… dijo que Zabini solo salió conmigo porque soy la prometida del imbécil de Malfoy.

Lily, que ya había salido del baño y se había sentado en la cama de Liz, intercambió una mirada de preocupación con Anne. El hecho de que Zabini se fijara en Liz solo por ser la prometida se su enemigo Malfoy era algo con lo que ya contaban, pero con lo que no contaban es que eso fuera a afectar tanto a su amiga.

- Ten presente que eso puede ser verdad – empezó a decir Anne.

- Pero también puede ser mentira – contrarrestó Lily con una dulce sonrisa.

Liz sopesó lo que sus dos amigas acababan de decir. Era muy pronto para sacar conclusiones precipitadas, pero aún así no quería ilusionarse demasiado con Zabini para luego pegarse el tortazo. Tiempo… sí, eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

- Tiempo – repitió la morena en voz alta – Necesito tiempo para aclararme. Luego veré lo que hago con Zabini.

- Buena decisión – aprobó Anne.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer con Sirius? – se interesó Lily pretendiendo sonar despreocupada.

- Sigo enfadada con él – afirmó la chica con determinación.

Dicho esto, Liz se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la ducha, dispuesta a arreglarse y a ver las cosas de otra manera.

Mientras, en la habitación de los chicos de 7º curso, James y Remus intentaban sonsacarle algo de información al otro Black.

- ¿Quieres contarnos de una vez lo que te pasó con Liz? – preguntó James por décima vez.

Sirius no dijo nada, tan solo murmuró algo ininteligible y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Cómo has dicho? Es que no te he entendido bien – dijo James de nuevo.

- Que la cagué, joder – explotó Sirius finalmente dejándose caer sobre su cama – Metí la pata hasta el fondo.

- Sueles hacerlo – le consoló Remus poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo – No es nada nuevo en ti.

- Gracias por tus palabras de apoyo – ironizó el moreno.

Remus se levantó de la cama encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Y se puede saber en qué la cagaste? – preguntó el licántropo colocándose en frente de su amigo y cruzándose él también de brazos.

- Le dije a Liz que Zabini solo tuvo una cita con ella porque era la prometida de Malfoy – respondió Sirius finalmente.

Remus le miró sorprendido y James dejó escapar una carcajada; admitía que en ocasiones él podía llegar a ser muy bruto pero en esa ocasión Sirius le había superado con creces.

- Te has pasado – le riñó Remus al cabo de un rato.

- Te has pasado tres pueblos, diría yo – añadió James con una sonrisa burlona.

Sirius estampó una almohada contra su cara en señal de desesperación.

- Soy un bestia – murmuró el chico.

- Lo eres – apoyó James ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de Remus – Y ahora marcho a dar una vuelta, no creo que aguante un minuto más a éste auto compadeciéndose.

- Gracias, para eso están los amigos – gritó Sirius con sarcasmo, aunque su amigo no le oyó, ya había salido de la habitación.

James salió de su habitación con una pequeña sonrisa pero con la cabeza como un bombo de llevar toda la tarde aguantando las quejas de su amigo Sirius. Definitivamente Sirius necesitaba una chica urgentemente y esa chica tenía que ser Lily. Pero por más vueltas que le daba, no conseguía idear un plan eficaz para juntar de una vez por todas a esos dos… y menos cuando el propio Sirius estaba empeñado de emparejarle a él con Lily. Entonces para eso lo que tenía que hacer era quitarse a él mismo de en medio, conseguir una novia pero… estaba atravesando un periodo de reflexión espiritual y no le apetecía nada salir con chicas. Error. No le apetecía nada salir con chicas sosas e inmaduras como con las que había salido hasta ahora. Él buscaba algo diferente. Buscaba una chica divertida pero madura a la vez, inteligente, con sentido del humor, que le entendiera, claro… alguien como Lily. Pero claro, tenía que ser alguien que no fuera su mejor amiga como lo era Lily.

Sumergido en sus pensamientos ni siquiera se dio cuenta de donde le había llevado sus pies, pero James tuvo que volver a la realidad cuando alguien se acercó a él gritando su nombre.

- ¡James¡James!

- ¿Qué quieres, Peter? – preguntó James cuando el chico se puso delante de él, agotado por la carrera e intentando recobrar su ritmo respiratorio habitual.

- He… he averiguado algo – dijo Peter al final, encorvado por el esfuerzo que acababa de hacer.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Sobre Lily.

- ¿Sobre Lily? – repitió el moreno extrañado.

- Sí, es que… ¿recuerdas que te dije que la pelirroja estaba saliendo con un tal Brad Pitt? – preguntó Peter.

- Claro – afirmó James, expectante por ver el rumbo que iba a tomar una conversación tan absurda como aquella.

- Pues resulta que me he enterado de que… - la voz de Peter se volvió un susurro apenas audible – le es infiel.

- A Brad Pitt¿no? – dijo el otro chico elevando una ceja en señal de escepticismo, pero intentando por todos los medios de aguantarse las ganas de reír.

Peter afirmó con la cabeza, extrañado por la tranquila reacción que estaba teniendo James. Él que se esperaba un cabreo monumental y resulta que James se lo estaba tomando muy a la ligera.

- Peter… ¿tú sabes lo que es el cine?

- Sí – contestó el chico extrañado por la pregunta – Cuando era pequeño mi madre me llevo a casa de mi primo segundo y allí vimos "Bambi". Pero que historia taaaaaaan bonita…

- Entonces supongo que los que actúan en el cine se llaman actores – como Peter asintió, el merodeador continuó con su explicación – Bien, pues Peter, me parece que Lily te ha tomado el pelo.

- ¿A mí¿Por qué?

- Pues verás… resulta que Brad Pitt es un actor _muggle_ – soltó James sin piedad – De hecho es el actor favorito de Lily.

En ese momento, si James hubiera prestado un poco más de atención al joven que tenía delante, podría haber visto como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos… lentamente… dolorosamente… causando una herida profunda… irreparable…

- Entonces… ese tal Brad Pitt es… es famoso¿no? – dedujo Peter haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para aguantarse las lágrimas.

- Sí.

- Y vive muy lejos de aquí.

- A miles de kilómetros de aquí – puntualizó James.

- Y es mayor que Lily

- Sí, bastante.

- Por lo tanto Lily no ha podido conocerle.

- Nunca, aunque le gustaría.

- Entonces… entonces Lily me ha engañado – dijo Peter finalmente.

- Bueno, engañar lo que se dice engañar…

- Me ha engañado – repitió Peter.

- No te lo tomes muy a pecho¿vale? – pidió James comprendiendo que no podía convencer a Peter de que la pelirroja no le había engañado.

- No, claro. Haré… haré como si nada de esto hubiera pasado – mintió Peter dándose la vuelta y dispuesto a irse antes de que su amigo le viera llorar.

James se quedó mirando como se alejaba el chico con una mezcla de tristeza y alegría; tristeza porque Peter no se merecía que le rompieran el corazón de esa manera (N.A. ¬¬) y alegría porque con esa desilusión sabía que Peter dejaría en paz a su pelirroja.

Entonces, en ese momento, James encontró el plan adecuado para la pelirroja y Sirius. Eras perfecto¿cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Pero antes de nada necesitaba una confirmación y Peter podía dársela.

- ¡Peter! – gritó James antes de que el chico doblara una esquina y se perdiera de vista.

Peter se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirando a James con cara interrogante.

- ¿La semana que viene hay salida a Hogsmeade? – preguntó el moreno.

- Claro – contestó el otro sin saber a qué venía la pregunta.

- Gracias.

En cuanto Peter se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando, James esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Tenía un plan y esta vez no podía fallar. Ahora solo tenía que contárselo a Lily, arreglar unos cuantos detalles y ponerlo en marcha.

* * *

Bueno, pues ya está otro capi más. ¿Qué plan descabellado se le habrá ocurrido a James? Espero que sea mejor que el de los mensajes subliminales.

Y ahora, los adelantos para el próximo capi:

- Las consecuencias de la charla entre Anne y la novia de Remus.

- El plan de James se pone en marcha.

- Liz necesita tiempo pero el problema es que Zabini no.

- Sirius intentará que su prima le perdone.

Y alguna cosita más que se me ocurra. Por cierto (que lo tengo que volver a decir) muuuuuuuuchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, que sois maravilloss, que me animan mucho y que os lo agradezco todavía más.

Un beso y hasta el próximo capi (os prometo que no voy a tardar tanto)

bars9

Miembro de la Legión de las Lupinas

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Hermana de Mina Black

Miembro de las 15 de Mey


	6. El plan de James

Disclaimer¿de verdad creéis que si todo esto hubiera salido de imaginación estaría yo aquí, escribiendo por amor al arte? Pues no, pero como nada es mío, me aguanto. Bueno, los merodeadores son patrimonio de la humanidad, pero como los creó Rowling hay que reconocerle el mérito a la mujer.

Holas chicas/os¿qué tal el veranito¿Mucho calor? Pues para aliviarlo (o por lo menos intentarlo), aquí os traigo un nuevo capi. Eso sí, antes tengo que responder los reviews:

- alessandra malfoy: jejeje, a mí Sirius también me da penita. Pero hay que ser fuerte, que a veces el chico también se merece sufrir. Por el título del capi supongo que habrás deducido que al fin os enteraréis del plan de James… a ver qué os parece. Besitos.

- JameslovestoLily: mmm… no sé si el plan de James será malvado, pero conociéndole yo me espero cualquier cosa. Me alegra leer que el fict te parece original. Un besote.

- Rosario González: sí, sí, tú tranquila que yo la historia no la voy a dejar colgada. Y menos sabiendo que hay gente como tú a la que le gusta. Un abrazo y espero que el nuevo capi te agrade.

- Ginny84¿traduciendo el sexto? Uff, yo con leerlo ya quedé sobresaturada, jejeje. Mmm… el plan de James es ultrasecreto… hasta este capi, claro. Un besito.

- Hermy: nooooooooo, no puede ser que la rata te hiciera sentir lástima por él. No, no, no, eso hay que arreglarlo. Aunque lo entiendo, si es que en el fondo todos somos almas caritativas y con conciencia. Bueno, pues tranquila que en este capi ya te enterarás del plan de James. Besotes.

- Marie Ann: me alegra que el fict te parezca original. Y sí, lo de Sirius y Liz sería incesto, pero en realidad nadie ha dejado claro si va a pasar algo entre ellos dos o no. Besines.

- MaDe: jope, menuda mala fama que se está ganando Zabini. Aunque reconozco que en parte se la merece porque yo no le he pintado precisamente como un chico sincero. A ver qué pasa con él más adelante. Un besazo guapa.

- AnnaTB: ala, que suerte, de vacaciones en Inglaterra. ¿Y qué tal¿Mucho té y mucha niebla? No me hagas caso, que como yo nunca he estado allí me guío por los topicazos de siempre. Bueno, en este capi se revela el "magistral" plan de James, a ver qué te parece. Besines.

Ahora sí, tenéis plena libertad para leer el nuevo capi de esta locura de fic. Espero que os guste.

**Capítulo 6. El plan de James**

James se pasó el resto del fin de semana dándole vueltas al plan que se le había ocurrido. Esta vez no podía fallar, debía conseguir su propósito pero para eso necesitaba prepararlo todo a conciencia. Antes de nada, decidió que lo primero que podía hacer era recopilar información.

- Sirius – llamó James a su amigo.

Era domingo por la tarde y, a falta de otro pasatiempo mejor para pasar el rato, Sirius y James se encontraban repantigados en dos sillones de la sala común haciendo nada en especial.

- Dime – respondió el otro abandonando sus dilemas internos y prestando atención a James.

- ¿Con quién vas a ir a Hogsmeade la semana que viene? – se interesó James pretendiendo sonar lo más casual posible.

- Puesss… - Sirius trató de hacer memoria - con Lindsay… no, no, creo que quedé con Nancy… ¿o era con Lois?

- ¿No recuerdas ni el nombre de tus citas? – se burló su amigo.

- ¡Claro que me acuerdo! Pero es que tengo tantas…

- Y la cabeza la tienes en otras cosas – adivinó James, haciendo alusión al enfado del moreno con su prima.

Sirius miró a su amigo con seriedad, a pesar de que James tenía toda la razón. Seguía enfadado con Liz y lo peor de todo es que no veía la forma de hacerse perdonar. Sabía que había metido la pata y estaba arrepentido, pero… ¿por qué le importaba tanto? Liz tan solo era una niñata que no aceptaba la realidad, porque si algo había claro en todo ese asunto es que Zabini la estaba utilizando.

- Con Samantha Parker – respondió Sirius al fin, volviendo a la realidad.

- De acuerdo – dijo James, comenzando a dar forma a su plan en la cabeza.

James no perdió el tiempo, y al día siguiente puso en marcha su plan. Se pasó la tarde buscando a Samantha Parker por todo el castillo, y al fin la encontró saliendo del baño de las chicas del segundo piso.

- ¡Samantha! – gritó el chico acercándose a ella.

Samantha se dio la vuelta, sorprendida porque James Potter la hubiera llamado.

- ¿James Potter? – preguntó Samantha sin ocultar su extrañeza.

- El mismo – respondió el moreno con una sonrisa – Necesito tu ayuda.

La sorpresa de la joven fue en aumento… ¿James Potter pidiéndole ayuda¿A ella? Resultaba extraño teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que en siete años estudiando juntos, ninguno de los dos había intercambiado más de dos palabras seguidas. En el caso de ella por timidez y en el caso de él… seguramente porque ni se había dado cuenta de que ella existía.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Samantha finalmente.

- Este sábado hay salida a Hogsmeade y si no me equivoco vas a ir con mi amigo Sirius.

Ella asintió sonriente con la cabeza. Estaba deseando que llegara el sábado para poder presumir de su cita…con lo que le había costado conseguirla.

- Bien – prosiguió el Gryffi – pues te voy a pedir un favor: anula la cita.

La sonrisa de Samantha se amplió, pero esta vez fue una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás pidiendo? – dijo la chica sin borrar la sonrisa – Estamos hablando de Black… Sirius Black. ¡Por favor! Más de una mataría para tener una cita con él.

- ¿Te gusta Sirius? – James decidió ser claro y directo.

- ¿Qué? – la pregunta descolocó a la chica por completo.

- Digo que si te gust…

- Te he entendido perfectamente – le cortó Samantha – Lo que no entiendo es porqué me haces esa pregunta.

- Vamos, no te estoy preguntando nada del otro mundo.

Samantha le miró como calculando su respuesta. Era una situación muy extraña: James Potter pidiéndole por favor que anulara su cita con Sirius y preguntándole por su vida amorosa.

- No, no me gusta – contestó ella, aunque le hubiera gustado añadir "eres tú el que me gusta", pero no tenía el valor suficiente. Por algo había acabado en Hufflepuff.

- Entonces no creo que haya ningún problema en que anules la cita – dedujo el animago rápidamente.

Para ayudar a Samantha a que aceptara, James esbozó una de sus más adorables sonrisas. Esa sonrisa por la que medio Hogwarts suspiraba y que hizo que a la chica que tenía enfrente le temblaran las piernas.

- De acuerdo – aceptó Samantha al final – pero con una condición.

- La que sea – dijo él ampliando más la sonrisa.

- No me puedo quedar sin cita el sábado, así que… tú serás mi acompañante.

- Por supuesto – James sonrió aún más, contento porque todo parecía ir sobre ruedas – Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti.

Samantha estaba a punto de gritar de alegría. Por fin, después de siete años, había conseguido una cita con James Potter. El día le había salido más que redondo.

ooooooooooooooooo

- Si no pronunciamos el hechizo de manera correcta y no realizamos el movimiento de muñeca adecuado, lo más probable es que en lugar de un ramo de flores, nos encontremos con una planta carnívora – explicaba el profesor Flitwick con voz cantarina – Por eso es importante…

En ese punto, James desconectó totalmente de la clase. Encantamientos era una asignatura que se le daba bastante bien y por perderse una explicación tampoco pasaba nada. Miró a su izquierda y vio a Sirius, que por lo visto también estaba desconectado y pretendía ligar con una Raven situada tres asientos más atrás. Al lado de Sirius, Remus trataba de traducir las palabras del profesor a un lenguaje más comprensible para la escasa capacidad receptiva de Peter, a la vez que intentaba enterarse de algo. James giró su cabeza hacia el otro lado y se encontró con una Lily ensimismada, completamente absorta en lo que decía el profesor; Encantamientos era la única clase en la que la pelirroja no se permitía el lujo de distraerse y emplear el tiempo en tareas más ociosas, como por ejemplo quedarse embobada mirando a Sirius.

- Chisst… Lily – la llamó James por lo bajo.

La chica apartó la mirada del profesor Flitwick y posó sus ojos verdes sobre su amigo con evidente fastidio.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Nada… - James sonrió inocentemente – Solo que estoy un poco aburrido.

Lily bufó y volvió a mirar al frente, volviéndose a centrar en la explicación. Pero James volvió rápidamente a la carga.

- Lily… - la llamó él con tono infantil.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó la pelirroja elevando un poco el tono de voz, pero sin interrumpir el ritmo de la clase.

- No te enfades…

- ¿Me vas a decir algo o piensas seguir fastidiándome durante todo lo que queda de clase? – se molestó la chica.

- Es sobre Sirius – contestó James finalmente – Tengo un plan y…

- ¿Sí? – le cortó Lily a la vez que borraba de su rostro la mueca de fastidio y esbozaba una radiante sonrisa. Al momento, la joven había puesto sus cinco sentidos en lo que le iba a contar su amigo - ¿Qué piensas hacer?

James rió suavemente. Ya tenía el plan perfectamente montado en su cabeza y hasta ese día todo iba bien, pero de momento no tenía intención alguna de contarle nada a la pelirroja. Todo a su debido tiempo.

- No pienso decirte nada.

- ¿Cómo que no¿Llevas molestándome toda la clase para luego no decirme nada? – se ofendió Lily, ansiosa por saber detalles sobre el plan.

- De momento no… pero tranquila, que cuando lo tenga todo listo te aseguro que te pondré al día.

- Solo espero que esta vez funcione – dejó caer ella.

- Funcionará – aseguró James con ese aplomo y con esa seguridad tan característicos en él. Lily por su parte sonrió; cuando James hablaba con esa confianza, es que todo iba a ir a la perfección.

Media hora después, los alumnos de 7º de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw salían del aula de Encantamientos. Remus iba contándole a James los planes que tenían para la siguiente luna llena mientras que Sirius y Peter se habían quedado más rezagados.

- ¡Potter! – una voz femenina gritó por detrás de los dos jóvenes.

James y Remus se dieron la vuelta inmediatamente para encontrarse con Samantha, que corría hacia ellos.

- Potter – repitió la chica al llegar a su altura – Necesito hablar contigo.

El merodeador asintió con la cabeza, pero Remus le cogió por un brazo antes de que su amigo se alejara.

- ¿Qué te traes entre manos con Parker? – susurró el licántropo para que Samantha no pudiera oírles - ¿No es la cita de Sirius?

- Ni una palabra a Padfoot – fue la única explicación de James.

Remus le soltó y le miró mientras se alejaba… ¿por qué tenía la impresión de que todo el mundo planeaba cosas a sus espaldas? Será la luna llena, pensó el chico encogiéndose de hombros y encaminándose al Gran Comedor para almorzar.

Mientras, James había llegado con expresión interrogante hasta donde se encontraba Samantha.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó el moreno.

- Verás… es que tengo una pregunta – explicó Samantha con nerviosismo; estaba delante del chico que la gustaba y no sabía exactamente como actuar - ¿Cuándo anulo la cita con Black¿Hoy mismo o…?

- Ah sí, se me había olvidado ese detalle – la interrumpió James – Tendrás que anular la cita el sábado, a la hora del desayuno.

- ¿El sábado? Pero el sábado mismo es la salida a Hogsmeade. ¿No te parece un poco precipitado?

- Ya lo sé, pero resulta que es indispensable que lo hagas el sábado – aseguró el chico.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Samantha con curiosidad - ¿Qué te traes entre manos, Potter?

- Eso no creo que sea de tu incumbencia – puntualizó James con una pequeña sonrisa, como intentando suavizar la frase – No hagas preguntas que yo no pueda responder.

Samantha se sonrojó por el comentario. Sabía que James tenía razón, pero la curiosidad pudo con ella.

- ¿Algo que esconder, Potter? – cuestionó ella con tono burlón.

- No¿y tú Parker? – contraatacó James posando su mirada sobre la mochila medio abierta que la chica llevaba colgada del hombro, concretamente en un pequeño cuaderno de tapas rosas que solo podía ser una cosa.

Los ojos de Samantha siguieron la dirección que marcaban los del merodeador, y se sonrojó levemente al notar que James no hacía otra cosa más que mirar el diario que ella llevaba en la mochila. La chica cerró la bolsa rápidamente, no le convenía nada que James se mostrará interesado en ese pequeño cuaderno. Un diario siempre era comprometedor, pero ese lo era más todavía.

- De acuerdo, no haré preguntas que no puedas responder – aceptó Samantha finalmente.

- Muy bien dicho – aprobó él acentuando su sonrisa y volviendo a mirarla directamente a los ojos – Y recuerda, el sábado a la hora del desayuno¿entendido?

Ella asintió levemente, a la vez que James se daba la vuelta y se alejaba por el pasillo desierto. Por lo menos le quedaba el consuelo de que tenía una cita con el chico que le gustaba… debía aprovechar la oportunidad al máximo.

ooooooooooooooooo

La hora de la cena de aquel miércoles levantó muchos dolores de cabeza, sobre todo a la pobre Lily. La pelirroja tuvo que lidiar con las insinuaciones de James que parecía morirse de ganas por contarle de que iba su plan pero al final no lo hacía. A eso se le sumó la mala leche de Liz que todavía seguía enfadada con Sirius, las ansias vengativas de Anne raras en ella y la extraña actitud de Peter. Esto último no le afectaba mucho a Lily, porque lo que pasara por la cabeza de aquel proyecto de merodeador era bastante indescifrable e incomprensible para ella, pero es que el chico le estaba fastidiando la cena todavía más con sus impertinencias.

- Peter – le llamó Lily no muy segura de que le fuera a hacer caso, llevaba toda la cena ignorándola – ¿Me puedes pasar la sal, por favor?

Silencio por parte de Peter. Ni siquiera la miró. El chico tan solo frunció los labios (señal de que había oído la llamada) y siguió a su bola.

- Peter – repitió la pelirroja armándose de paciencia, una cualidad de la que carecía por completo - ¿Serías tan amable de pasarme la sal?

Nuevamente ausencia de sonido, y esta vez Peter miró hacia otro lado con gesto ofendido.

- Oye, que no te he pedido que te pongas a imitar a un asno en medio del Gran Comedor – dijo Lily con retintín debido al gesto del chico – Solo te he pedido que me pases la sal.

- Déjale – pidió James poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga – Está enfadado.

- ¿Y te crees que a mi me importa? Lo único que quiero es tomar la ensalada de una maldita vez y para eso necesito la sal.

Lily se levantó de la silla para poder coger la sal ella misma. Le dirigió una mirada de odio a Peter y se sentó de nuevo.

- Ya está – dijo la chica echando la sal en la ensalada y mirando otra vez con odio, esta vez más intenso, a Peter.

El chico no pudo soportar más las miradas del "amor de su vida", por lo que se levantó de la mesa y se marchó hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

- ¡Peter! – le llamó James, aunque el chico ya no le oía – ¡No te enfades!

- Déjale – intervino Liz levantando la cabeza del plato y hablando por primera vez en toda la cena – Si está enfadado por algo será.

- Mira quien fue a hablar, la experta en enfados.

Liz miró a Sirius con ira, pero optó por no decir nada. Seguía enfadada con él, eso estaba claro, pero lo peor de todo es que todavía estaba esperando una disculpa por parte de su primo. Sabía que Sirius admitía que se había pasado el otro día y también sabía que el merodeador era muy reacio a pedir disculpas, pero en esta ocasión tendría que hacerlo a la fuerza.

- ¿Cuándo me piensas hablar? – continuó Sirius, bajo la atenta mirada de los demás que no se atrevían a meter baza – Vamos Liz, sabes que lo que te dije el otro día es verdad.

La furia en los ojos azules de Liz aumentó, aunque ella continuó sin decir nada. Por otra parte, James y Remus miraban a su amigo como tratando de calmarle con la mirada y Lily se debatía entre defender a su amiga o dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso. Al fin y al cabo ella no era muy amiga de meterse en discusiones ajenas, lo consideraba algo muy personal.

- Sabes que tengo razón – insistió él.

- No la tienes – contestó Liz simplemente.

- Sí la tengo – se reafirmó Sirius. Estaba metiendo la pata y lo sabía, pero no podía parar; era parar o seguir. Pero si parar significaba pedir disculpas él no estaba dispuesto a ello, por lo que siguió metiendo cizaña.

- No la tienes – pronunció la morena claramente.

- Por favor, sabes perfectamente que Zabini te está utilizando para joder a Malfoy.

- Sirius… - trató de advertirle James, pero su amigo no le hizo caso.

- No sé como estás tan ciega como para no verlo.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que Zabini me está utilizando? – preguntó Liz con frialdad, mirando a su primo directamente a los ojos.

En cuanto Liz posó sus ojos azules sobre los grises del merodeador, Sirius pudo ver dolor y sobre todo decepción en ellos. Entonces el chico se sintió fatal por lo que le estaba haciendo. Era como si supiera que su prima pensaba que él la estaba defraudando… pero no era así. Sirius estaba completamente seguro de que Zabini la estaba utilizando y Liz debía darse cuenta de ello… aunque le doliera aceptarlo.

- Zabini y Malfoy siempre han sido enemigos.

- ¿Ah sí? – dijo Liz dejando el tenedor que tenía en la mano, levantándose y colocando las dos manos sobre la mesa - ¿Y que más pruebas tienes? Porque perdona que te diga, pero esa no me vale en absoluto.

- ¿Cuántas veces has hablado con Zabini desde tu cita? – preguntó Sirius a su vez a la vez que imitaba a su prima y se colocaba enfrente de ella - ¿Se ha dirigido a ti¿Te ha mirado por lo menos?

Liz se mordió el labio inferior, Sirius la había pillado.

- No, pero eso no significa que… - empezó a contestar Liz.

- ¡Ahí tienes la prueba! – exclamó el moreno con gesto triunfal – Zabini pasa de ti porque no le interesas.

- Eso no es cierto y lo sabes, Sirius.

- ¿No¿Y entonces por qué es?

- Pues porque… porque… - Liz no se decidía a responder.

La joven miró a sus dos amigas como pidiendo ayuda. Anne tan solo sonrió con calma, como solía hacer en los momentos difíciles y como queriéndole decir que hiciera lo que creía conveniente, pero por lo visto Lily opinaba lo contrario. Estaba claro que la mejor opción para la pelirroja era callarse y marcharse de allí para evitar que la discusión pasara a mayores.

- Yo le he estado evitando, Sirius – dijo Liz finalmente – Porque necesito tiempo para aclarar lo que siento y lo que quiero.

- No Liz, él te está utilizando¿no te das cuenta? – insistió su primo con terquedad.

Liz suspiró con desesperación y cerró los ojos, como queriendo llevarse las manos a la cabeza y gritar hasta quedarse sin voz. Pero en lugar de eso, la chica habló con serenidad.

- Es imposible razonar contigo, Sirius. Cuando madures y seas capaz de mantener una conversación civilizada, estaré dispuesta a hablar contigo.

Dicho esto, Liz se marchó de allí dignamente sin ninguna gana de discutir con su primo. Por otra parte, Sirius se quedó mirando a su prima alejarse y se pasó una mano por la cara.

- Voy a hablar con ella – anunció Sirius levantándose de la mesa.

- No – le paró Lily con una mano, levantándose ella y haciendo que Sirius volviera a sentarse – Será mejor que vaya yo. Cuando ya esté más calmada podrás ir y disculparte.

La indirecta de Lily fue bastante directa, pero Sirius todavía no estaba muy seguro de tener que disculparse. El joven tan solo se quedó mirando una vez más como la pelirroja se dirigía hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

- La has cagado – sentenció Remus al cabo de un rato de intenso silencio.

- La has cagado y mucho – puntualizó James medio en broma, medio en serio.

Los dos chicos miraron a Anne como en busca de ayuda. La chica captó el mensaje enseguida y les apoyó.

- Has metido la pata hasta el fondo – aseguró Anne para luego añadir con una sonrisa cálida – pero sé que lo hacías por su bien.

- Gracias – apreció Sirius con una sonrisa y dispuesto a darle un abrazo a su amiga.

- Pero – le paró la castaña – que lo hayas hecho por su bien no significa que tengas razón. Creo que cuando las cosas se calmen un poco, lo mejor que deberías hacer es pedirle disculpas a Liz.

Esa declaración bastó a Sirius para que se convenciera de que debía pedirle perdón a su prima. Anne era en cierto modo la voz de la razón, la conciencia del grupo. Representaba la serenidad y la tranquilidad, por lo que todo lo que decía tenía buena parte de razón y estaba premeditado. Y más en casos tan delicados como ese.

- De acuerdo – aceptó él finalmente, provocando que sus tres amigos sonrieran ampliamente.

Los tres jóvenes siguieron cenando en silencio y a los pocos minutos James y Sirius ya se habían enfrascado en una aburrida charla sobre Quidditch. Fue entonces cuando Anne vio la oportunidad clara para comenzar con su plan de ataque. Necesitaba presionar a Remus y forzarle para que tomara una decisión.

- ¿Qué tal te va con Grant? – dejó caer Anne despreocupadamente, sin ni siquiera mirar al chico a los ojos.

Remus levantó la cabeza del plato sorprendido. Lo último que se hubiera esperado de su compañera es que le preguntara sobre su relación con Rachel.

- Como debería de ir – contestó él encogiéndose de hombros – Salimos, nos hacemos carantoñas, charlamos… las cosas que suelen hacer las parejas.

- Ya… - dijo la joven con escepticismo.

Anne dejó la cuchara sobre la mesa y miró al joven que tenía delante directamente a los ojos.

- Dime Remus – empezó ella - ¿cuánto hace que no mantienes una conversación mínimamente adulta con tu novia?

- Eeeeh… - comenzó a contestar el licántropo haciendo memoria.

- Yo te lo digo: nunca. ¿Cuánto hace que no te sientes realmente atraído por ella?

- Puess…

- Perdiste el interés hace mucho. ¿Cuánto hace que no pasas una tarde maravillosa a su lado?

- ¿Qué pretendes con esto? – cortó Remus el interrogatorio.

- Demostrarte que tu relación no va bien… y que podría irte mejor con otras personas – Anne decidió guardar el "y que podría irte mejor conmigo" para otro momento.

Pero el merodeador captó inmediatamente el mensaje, por lo que esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Luego se rió suavemente.

- ¿Por qué te ríes? – se sorprendió ella por la reacción del chico.

- Lo sabes perfectamente – susurró Remus, haciendo que una escalofrío recorriera de arriba abajo la columna de Anne.

- No, no lo sé. Dímelo tú – le retó la chica con una sonrisa juguetona.

- Míranos – volvió a susurrar el licántropo acercándose cada vez más a Anne, a pesar de tener una mesa de por medio – parecemos dos críos de 15 años…

- De hecho tenemos 17. No creo que haya mucha diferencia.

- … jugando al perro y al gato – continuó él obviando deliberadamente la interrupción y acortando las distancias – Yo escapo de ti, tú escapas de mí… pero en el fondo yo te gusto. Y tú me gustas.

Anne iba a replicar que estaban en medio del Gran Comedor, abarrotado de gente y que no era plan de dar un espectáculo así, pero lo cierto es que al ver los labios de Remus tan cerca, la chica sintió unas ganas irremediables de besarle y lo único que pudo hacer fue acercarse más a él. Pero en esta vida nada es perfecto, y lógicamente ese momento no iba a ser la excepción.

- ¡Remsie!

La siempre tan oportuna de Grant rompió por completo con su grito toda la magia del momento, aunque por suerte no se fijó en la situación tan comprometedora en la que se encontraban su novio y Anne.

Al oír el grito, los dos jóvenes se separaron inmediatamente y fingieron comer el postre, como si tan solo hubieran estado charlando amigablemente.

- ¡Remsie! – repitió la chica al llegar junto a su novio, lanzándose automáticamente a los brazos de él - ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien, bien – contestó él a duras penas mientras trataba de librarse de la presión que ejercían los brazos de Grant sobre él.

- No te he visto en todo el día, Remsie. Te he echado de menos – aseguró Grant haciendo pucheros.

- He… he estado muy ocupado – contestó el merodeador rascándose la cabeza y tratando de evitar los ojos de Anne, que le miraban con gesto burlón.

Su novia ni siquiera contestó, solo se limitó a cogerle por el cuello de la camisa y plantarle un beso en la boca a la vez que miraba a Anne de reojo, como intentando poner celosa a la siempre tranquila y serena chica. Sin embargo, el pensamiento de que podría ser Anne la que le estuviera besando en lugar de Grant, hizo que Remus apartara a la Huppie con suavidad.

- Aquí no – susurró el chico dando a entender que no le hacía especial gracia ser tan cariñoso estando en público.

- ¿Por qué no? – se extrañó Grant. Luego cayó en la cuenta de la presencia de Anne – Ah, ya lo entiendo. Es por ella¿no?

- No, no es por ella – mintió Remus con cansancio.

- Entonces¿por qué es?

- Pues porque… porque estoy cansado.

- Ya – Grant no se creía ni una palabra.

Mientras la parejita discutía en susurros, Anne intentaba no parecer interesada en la charla de ellos dos pero a la vez trataba de no perderse nada de lo que decían. Por lo visto, había conseguido presionar al merodeador y si su intuición femenina no fallaba (que rara vez lo hacía) era posible que dentro de poco Anne se llevara una sorpresa agradable. Además, pensó la joven a la vez que veía como Grant trataba de besar a su novio y el se resistía, si Grant seguía con esa actitud tan infantil e inmadura, estaba claro que su relación con Remus tenía los días contados. Anne sonrió imperceptiblemente; Grant no era un obstáculo para ella en absoluto.

- Está bien – cedió Grant finalmente – Si tan cansado estás creo que lo mejor será que me vaya.

- Yo no quería decir eso…

- No, no te preocupes Remus. Lo he entendido perfectamente – le interrumpió la Huppie con gesto ofendido.

Sin decir una palabra más y fastidiada por que su plan de dar celos a Anne no estaba funcionando, la chica se marchó de allí rápidamente.

- Tu novia me sorprende cada día – confesó Anne con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Por qué?

- No sé – la castaña se encogió de hombros – Supongo que por su actitud infantil.

Remus estaba completamente de acuerdo con lo que acababa de decir la chica, pero optó por no opinar sobre el tema.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – se interesó la joven con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué pienso hacer sobre qué? – cuestionó Remus, aunque sabía por donde iban los tiros.

- Sobre Grant – puntualizó Anne encarando al licántropo.

El merodeador tan solo se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, aunque tenía muy claro lo que debía hacer en una situación como aquella: dejar a su novia inmediatamente e ir a por la chica que le gustaba. Pero a pesar de que lo tenía tan claro, Remus no se atrevía a dar el paso definitivo y no sabía exactamente porqué. Por temor al rechazo no era puesto que los sentimientos de los dos estaban muy claros desde hacía tiempo, por alguna clase de afinidad con Rachel tampoco, la chica no le gustaba y no había más vueltas que darle… quizás era por hacer daño a su todavía novia. Remus sabía que Grant no estaba enamorada de él, tan solo encaprichada, pero también sabía de buena mano que el rechazo nunca es agradable. Y menos para alguien tan orgulloso como su novia.

- ¿Esa es tu respuesta? – habló Anne sacando al chico de sus pensamientos. Remus la miró extrañado – Pues muy bien. Cuando tengas las cosas más claras, avísame.

Anne no quiso sonar tan brusca, pero no pudo evitarlo. Le ponía enferma esa clase de situaciones: Remus le gustaba y ella le gustaba a Remus¿qué problema había? Grant. Pero Grant no era ningún problema. Remus tan solo tenía que dejarla y punto, era algo muy fácil. Entonces¿por qué le costaba tanto hacerlo?

La chica se levantó de la mesa y se marchó de allí con elegancia, rogando para que Remus espabilara e hiciera de una vez por todas lo que tenía que hacer.

En cuanto la chica se marchó, Remus se unió a la conversación de sus dos mejores amigos.

- ¿Ya se marchó Anne? – preguntó James girando la cabeza hacia la puerta del comedor.

Remus asintió, pero no dijo nada. Una idea se estaba formando en su cabeza.

- Las tías nos abandonan. Primero Liz – enumeró Sirius con los dedos – luego Lily y ahora Anne¿se puede saber qué les hemos hecho?

- Que les habéis hecho, querrás decir – corrigió James automáticamente – Que yo sepa, no he tenido ningún problema con ellas.

- Es Sirius, que es un bestia – le culpó Remus con una sonrisa.

- Y tu un cabeza hueca – atacó Sirius haciéndose el ofendido - ¿Cuándo piensas dejar a la tonta de tu novia?

Remus miró a Sirius a los ojos, sopesando lo que acababa de decir su amigo. Tenía que tomar una decisión y tenía que tomarla ya. El tiempo se le estaba agotando y estaba seguro de que Anne no le iba a esperar toda la vida a que se decidiera.

- Lo voy a hacer – dijo Remus al fin – Voy a dejar a Rachel y pedirle a Anne que salga conmigo.

La decisión estaba tomada, pero… ¿cómo lo iba a hacer?

ooooooooooooooo

El sábado por la mañana llegó antes de lo esperado y Lily estaba que no podía más de los nervios. A pesar de que James había prometido contarle de qué iba su plan, parecía que en el último momento se había arrepentido de ello y su amigo tan solo se había limitado a darle unos cuantos consejos el día anterior.

- Cuando Sirius te pida ir con él a Hogsmeade, hazte la sorprendida – le aconsejó James.

- Pero¿cómo sabes que me va a pedir ir con él? – se extrañó Lily - ¿No tiene ya alguien con quien ir?

- Tenía – le corrigió el merodeador – Pero por eso no te preocupes. Tan solo asegúrate de colocarte bien cerca de él durante el desayuno. Asegúrate de que te vea bien, es lo único que tienes que hacer.

- Pero… - empezó Lily a protestar; aquellos consejos no tenían ni pies ni cabeza.

- ¿Confías en mí? – le interrumpió él.

Su pelirroja amiga le miró a los ojos… ¿confiaba en él? Pues claro que confiaba en él. En James confiaría hasta su propia vida.

- Claro que sí.

- Pues entonces no te preocupes – dijo James resuelto – Tan solo limítate a hacer lo que te he dicho y todo saldrá de maravilla.

- De acuerdo – aceptó ella con una sonrisa. Tenía el presentimiento de que esta vez el plan iba a funcionar.

Pero a medida que Lily bajaba las escaleras hacia el Gran Comedor para desayunar, ese presentimiento de que el plan iba a funcionar se estaba desvaneciendo y en su lugar aparecían las dudas.

- Tranquila – dijo Anne posando una mano sobre el hombro de la pelirroja – Si James dice que va a funcionar, funcionará.

- ¿Y tú que vas a hacer en todo el día¿Qué vamos a hacer con Liz? – se interesó Lily en un intento de ocultar sus nervios.

Las dos chicas posaron sus ojos sobre Liz, que miraba paranoica a todos los lados evitando cruzarse con Sirius o con Zabini. Llevaba toda la semana así.

- No te preocupes por ella, ya me encargo yo de distraerla. Tú relájate y disfruta.

- Gracias – susurró Lily con una pequeña sonrisa.

Durante el desayuno, Lily procuró hacer todo lo que James le había aconsejado. Se sentó bien cerca y bien a la vista de Sirius, concretamente en frente de él, y cuando James se sentó a un lado del moreno, le guiñó un ojo a su amiga como queriendo decir que todo iba bien.

El desayuno transcurrió sin ningún percance, pero justo cuando los alumnos de 3º para arriba se levantaban de sus asientos para ir a Hogsmeade, Samantha Parker llegó corriendo hasta ellos.

- Samantha – se extrañó Sirius mirando a la recién llegada - ¿No habíamos quedado en Hogsmeade?

- Lo sé – dijo ella con voz débil – Pero es que no voy a poder ir.

- ¿Cómo?

- Verás… es que me ha surgido un pequeño problema… personal.

- ¿Problema personal¿Qué tipo de problema personal? – preguntó el chico horrorizado por el hecho de perder una cita cinco minutos antes de una salida a Hogsmeade. En siete años de experiencia con las féminas de Hogwarts, hasta el momento ninguna le había dejado plantado.

- Es que me acaba de llegar una carta de casa y me han dicho que… que… me han dicho que mi hámster Rogelio se ha muerto – llegados a ese punto, Samantha se echó a llorar con una convicción increíble. Cualquiera podría pensar que se trataba de la protagonista de "Lo que el viento se llevó" – Yo le quería muchoooo.

- Oh, ya entiendo. Bueno… no te preocupes. Hay muchos hámsters por el mundo – Sirius no sabía como reaccionar.

- Está bien – aceptó Samantha dejando de llorar y secándose las lágrimas – Lo siento.

- No pasa nada – aseguró el merodeador con una sonrisa.

La chica se marchó de allí, recibiendo una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento por parte de James. En ese momento, Sirius se puso a mirar alrededor suyo; no podía ir a Hogsmeade sin una cita. Necesitaba a una chica ya. Entonces sus ojos grises se posaron de repente sobre los verdes de Lily… Sí¿por qué no? Lily era divertida y guapa, seguro que pasaba un día agradable con ella.

Fue entonces, en el momento en que Sirius se la quedó mirando, cuando Lily comprendió el plan de James y se dio cuenta de que su amor le iba a pedir una cita. ¡Una cita! Si no fuera porque debía mantener las formas, se hubiera puesto a dar saltos de alegría ahí mismo.

- Lily – la llamó Sirius.

- ¿Sí? – contestó ella con una dulce sonrisa.

- Me preguntaba si querrías ir conmigo a Hosgmeade – invitó Sirius tendiéndole un brazo a la chica.

- Será todo un placer – aseguró Lily aumentando su sonrisa y aceptando encantada la invitación.

Al ver la escena, James tampoco pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa. Conocía a Sirius de sobra y sabía que su amigo no podría ir a Hogsmeade sin una chica. Él tan solo tuvo que propiciar esa situación con ayuda de Samantha y colocar a Lily en el lugar adecuado para que Sirius la viera y decidiera salir con ella. Ahora, el que la cita resultara un completo éxito o un estrepitoso fracaso, estaba en manos de Lily.

* * *

Pues se acabó lo que se daba. Y lo siento por todos aquellos que queríais que el plan de James fallara, pero de momento el chico parece que está acertando

Ahora recapitulemos: Liz no hace más que evitar a Zabini y a Sirius de paso porque sigue enfadada con su primo, Anne va por buen camino y Remus ha tomado una decisión, James ha conseguido su objetivo y ha logrado que Sirius y Lily tengan una cita y ha aparecido el personaje nuevo de Samantha Parker que saldrá más en el fic o desaparecerá, eso no lo tengo del todo decidido. Depende de la acogida que tenga el personaje, así que ya podéis opinar sobre ella.

Y para el próximo capi…

- La cita de Sirius y Lily… todo un espectáculo.

- Remus y sus dilemas mentales. Ha tomado una decisión pero no sabe exactamente como llevarla a cabo.

- Zabini intenta hablar con Liz y esta vez ella no podrá rehuirle.

Todo eso y alguna cosilla más en el próximo capi.

Por cierto, gracias por la cantidad de reviews que me dejáis y no abandonéis el hábito, que es una costumbre muy buena

Besos a todos.

bars9

Miembro de la Legión de las Lupinas

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Hermana de Mina Black

Miembro de las 15 de Mey


	7. Visita a Hogsmeade

Disclaimer¿de verdad creéis que si todo esto hubiera salido de imaginación estaría yo aquí, escribiendo por amor al arte? Pues no, pero como nada es mío, me aguanto. Bueno, los merodeadores son patrimonio de la humanidad, pero como los creó Rowling hay que reconocerle el mérito a la mujer.

Lo sé. Antes de que me llaméis indecente, tardona sin remedio y demás, os pido disculpas. Si es que ya sé que tengo mucho delito, que llevo casitres meses sin actualizar… que desastre.

- Zara Potter-Black: me alegra que te rías con el fict. Espero que la cita de Sirius y Lily cumpla tus expectativas. Besines.

- Chinchis: la acción entre Lily y James va a tardar un poquito en aparecer… si es que aparece, claro, jeje. Besos y espero que sigas disfrutando con el fict.

- MaDe: por una vez en su vida el plan de James para que Lily tenga una cita con Sirius funciona… pero si la cita resulta un desastre no es culpa del pobre James. Remus va a sufrir un poquito más en este capi, por lo menos hasta que decida dejar a su novia. Y que Sirius le pida perdón a Liz… mmm, no le pidas peras al olmo. Besotes guapa.

- xX Ashley Xx: sip, lo que le sobra a James de liante le falta a Remus para dejar a su novia. Me alegra que te guste la historia. Un abrazo.

- AnnaTB: tú tranquila, que ya verás como se va desarrollando el triángulo Sirius-Lily-James. Yo solo te digo que lo tengo todo muy bien pensado, jeje. La escenita de Sirius pidiéndole perdón a Liz, como todo lo bueno, se va a hacer de rogar. Un besazo.

- alessandra malfoy: a ver si la cita de Sirius y Lily no te decepciona, que se ha hecho esperar. Besotes.

- leodyn: sip, es un fict bastante fuera de lo común para ser de los merodeadores, pero supongo que ese es su encanto. Pobre Samantha, que ya te la quieres quitar de en medio. Besos y espero que te guste el capi.

- nenitablack: jo, hay mucha gente que quería que el plan fallara y no quería que Lily tuviera una cita con Sirius. Pobrecilla. Y pobre James, con lo que le ha costado la cita. Me alegra que te guste el fict. Un abrazo.

- Ginny84: pos me gusta tu historia alternativa al fict, muy original. Bueno, de momento Samantha va a seguir en el fict por tiempo indefinido. Besotes.

- Marie Ann: pues espero que se ponga más interesante todavía y que te siga gustando. Un beso.

- kattys: sip, ya se que en HA hace años, qué digo años, siglos que no actualizo. Tengo el capi nuevo a la mitad, a ver si lo termino ya. Besines.

- shofi-black: si a mí me toca aguantar a un indeciso como Remus, te aseguro que ya le hubiera dejado por imposible hace mucho. Se nota que una de las virtudes de Anne es la paciencia. Me alegro que te guste el fict… ¡y mi bio! Jeje, qué sorpresa cuando lo leí. Rojelia no es un nombre muy común en España, pero me hace mucha gracia. Besotes.

- Hermy: pero que poca confianza tenéis en James. Si el chico cuando se pone es capaz de todo. Un beso y disfruta con el capi.

- Vega de la Lyra: vaya tour que te estás dando por mis ficts, jeje. Me alegra que te gusten. Besines.

Y ahora sí, podéis leer con tranquilidad el nuevo capi Que lo disfrutéis.

**Capítulo 7. Visita a Hogsmeade**

La mañana en Hogsmeade había sido agotadora para James; además de tener que mantener entretenida a Samantha (era lo menos que podía hacer por ella), el chico tenía que estar pendiente de que Sirius no le viera con su cita. Vamos, que en vez de relajarse lo único que estaba consiguiendo era estresarse más.

- ¿No puedes estar quieto un momento? – preguntó Samantha con fastidio, viendo como James se escondía detrás de un árbol para luego agacharse debajo de un banco. Ese no era el ideal de cita que la chica se había formado en la cabeza – No eres James Bond – murmuró para sí misma.

El moreno la miró extrañado. El proceder de una familia completamente mágica no ayudaba precisamente a estar al día con la actualidad cinematográfica del mundo _muggle_.

- No, soy James Potter… ¿siete años en el mismo colegio y todavía no te has aprendido mi apellido, Barker? – se burló James.

- Es Parker, imbécil – le dejó ella en evidencia.

- Ya lo sabía – mintió James esbozando una sonrisita de autosuficiencia – Solo estaba bromeando.

- Ya – aceptó Samantha sin creerse ni una palabra y acelerando el paso.

- ¿No me crees? – preguntó el merodeador colocándose delante de ella. Por la cara de Samantha, la respuesta era evidente – Está bien, me equivoqué con tu apellido.

- ¿Lo ves? Tú mismo demuestras lo tonto que eres – esta vez era la joven la que sonreía con autosuficiencia.

James se quedó parado unos segundos, confuso por el comportamiento de Samantha. El que una chica fuera tan borde con él solo podía significar dos cosas: 1. Le caía tan mal que no podía evitar meterse con él en cualquier ocasión. 2. Estaba tan enamorada de él que, para ocultar ese sentimiento, se comportaba así de borde. Las dos opciones eran totalmente opuestas, pero también totalmente válidas.

- Estoy molida – confesó Samantha sentándose en el primer banco que pilló e interrumpiendo de paso los pensamientos de James – Estos zapatos me están matando.

El moreno sacudió la cabeza para despejarse e imitó a su compañera.

- Es el inconveniente de llevar tacones – comentó él.

- Tengo que llevar tacones si quiero estar guapa.

- Yo no lo creo así – rebatió James sonriente.

Ella le miró confusa, antes de preguntar:

- ¿Lo dices porque no soy guapa de ninguna manera?

- Lo digo porque eres guapa de cualquier manera – corrigió James con sinceridad.

Samantha intentó ocultar una sonrisa de alegría, pero a duras penas lo logró. Sin embargo, seguía confusa… ¿ese comentario que había significado¿Debería lanzarse ya¿O esperar un poco más?

Por su parte James había hablado por inercia, aunque siendo sincero, pero no se había parado a pensar en la multitud de sensaciones que su comentario podría provocar en su acompañante.

- ¿Te apetece ir a tomar algo? – ofreció el chico después de unos segundos de silencio.

La invitación alejó a Samantha de sus confusos pensamientos, quien no puedo hacer nada más que asentir levemente con la cabeza pensando que, al fin y al cabo, la cita no iba a salir tan mal como parecía.

Poco tiempo después de que James y Samantha se marcharan, Liz y Anne aparecieron en la misma plaza y se sentaron en el mismo banco.

- Estoy a-go-ta-da – remarcó Liz, dejándose caer sobre el duro banco de piedra y quitándose los zapatos, sin importarle quien la pudiera ver.

- ¡No seas ordinaria! – bromeó Anne, imitando a su ausente amiga pelirroja.

Liz se rió con alegría, por primera vez en la mañana.

- Por cierto – recordó la morena - ¿Qué tal estará Lil?

- Paseando con tu primo por todo el pueblo, riéndole las bromas y mirándole con cara de enamorada profunda – resumió Anne con una sonrisa burlona.

La otra chica por su parte puso los ojos en blanco; seguía sin aprobar del todo el enamoramiento de Lily por Sirius.

- Venga Liz, acéptalo.

- Lo acepto – se defendió la chica.

- No lo aceptas – rebatió Anne – Si lo hicieras, no hubieras puesto los ojos en blanco.

- Es que Lily… se merece algo mejor – intentó explicar Liz.

- ¿Algo mejor? – repitió su amiga, alzando las cejas – Según el sector femenino de Hogwarts, Sirius es de lo mejor del colegio.

- Lily está perdiendo el tiempo intentando conquistar al bala perdida de mi primo. Lo que debería hacer es darse cuenta de que James y ella están hechos el uno para el otro.

- Todo llegará a su tiempo, Liz.

- ¿Tú también piensas que James y Lily deberían estar juntos? – se sorprendió Liz.

- Sí, pero no hay que forzar las cosas. Se darán cuenta de eso cuando sea necesario.

Liz recapacitó sobre lo que su amiga acababa de decir. A decir verdad, Anne tenía toda la razón del mundo, pero la morena no podía evitar crisparse viendo como Lily perdía el tiempo con su primo; Sirius era una casanova sin remedio. Nada ni nadie podría cambiarle… hasta que tuviera por lo menos 40 años.

- ¿Y tú vida amorosa qué tal? – terció Anne, sonriendo de nuevo – Concretamente¿qué tal con Zabini?

- ¿Hablando de mí? – preguntó una voz tremendamente masculina a espaldas de las dos chicas, asustándolas.

- ¡Adam! – exclamó Liz con alegría mal disimulada, dándose la vuelta y topándose con un par de cautivadores ojos verdes.

- Te estaba buscando – anunció el joven.

- Pues ya me encontraste – Liz se maldijo a sí misma mentalmente por lo estúpido que había sonado eso.

- Ya veo… - pero a Zabini no pareció importarle - ¿Podríamos… esto… hablar?

Anne se dio cuenta enseguida de la doble intención de la pregunta.

- No os preocupéis por mí – dijo la castaña inmediatamente al ver que sobraba y levantándose, dispuesta a irse – Voy a ver unos cuantos escaparates. Dentro de poco es Navidad y tengo que ir pensando en los reg…

Pero la joven cortó la explicación de repente. Por la forma en que se estaban mirando a los ojos los dos jóvenes, estaba visto que ninguno de los dos la estaba prestando la más mínima atención. Con una sonrisa y deseando que las cosas salieran bien, Anne les dejó a solas.

- Tú dirás – le animó Liz a empezar, una vez que Anne se había marchado.

- ¿Por qué me evitas? – preguntó Zabini directamente, demostrando que no era de los que se andaban por las ramas.

Liz apartó la vista, intentando no encontrarse con los ojos verdes del chico que, paradójicamente, no hacían más que buscarla.

- No te evito.

- Liz – el joven se dio cuenta de que había sonado demasiado brusco, por lo que suavizó el tono de su voz – Liz…

La chica suspiró. No sabía cuanto más iba a aguantar haciéndose la dura, pero como Zabini la hablara así, estaba segura de que sería capaz de hacer cualquier locura.

- Está bien – aceptó ella finalmente – Te he estado evitando.

- ¿Por qué? No tienes que tener miedo de mí – aseguró Zabini, tomando a la joven de la barbilla y obligándola así a mirarle a los ojos.

- No tengo miedo de ti. Tengo miedo de mí… de lo que pueda sentir – explicó Liz, sintiendo que se iba a morir de la vergüenza.

Zabini sonrió imperceptiblemente y un atisbo de ternura se asomó en el gesto. El chico todavía no se explicaba como se estaba comportando de una manera tan… pastelosa. Por norma general, él era un Zabini en toda regla: duro, frío e impenetrable. Pero Liz estaba haciendo de él todo lo contrario… fue entonces cuándo se dio cuenta de que la morena era alguien especial: al fin y al cabo, estaba consiguiendo cosas que con otra chica hubieran sido completamente imposibles.

- Olvídate de eso. Tan solo… compórtate como tú eres en realidad y todo irá sobre ruedas.

- Es que no quiero ilusionarme mucho, Adam. No quiero pensar que tú sientes algo fuerte por mí y luego…

- Pues piénsalo, porque es exactamente lo que estoy empezando a sentir – la cortó Zabini, hablando con sinceridad.

- Eres un Zabini, los Zabini no sienten – replicó Liz no muy segura de lo que el chico acababa de afirmar.

Él volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez con amargura. Había pensado muchas veces en ello, en que era un Zabini y como tal, no debía mostrar sus sentimientos. Pero siempre, al pensar en eso, había llegado a la misma conclusión.

- Antes que Zabini soy persona, y las personas sienten¿no?

- ¿No estás conmigo por darle envidia a Malfoy? – preguntó Liz, revelando su más grande duda.

De nuevo, Liz había dado en el clavo. En un primer momento, Zabini se había sentido atraído por la morena precisamente por esa razón, pero había sido algo pasajero. En esos instantes, lo que menos le importaba era Malfoy.

- No – aseguró él con rotundidad.

Eso era justo lo que Liz necesitaba. Zabini había pronunciado ese "no" con tanta seguridad, que todas las dudas de la chica se disiparon en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Con una sonrisa de pura alegría, Liz se acercó al joven y le besó en los labios, primero tímidamente y más tarde con intensidad.

- ¿Significa eso que puedo considerarte mi novia? – preguntó Zabini una vez que se hubieron separado.

- Ya lo puedes ir anunciando por todo el colegio – le recomendó ella con una sonrisilla traviesa.

- Tomaré eso como un sí – interpretó el Sly tomando a su chica por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia sí.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Instantes antes y tras dejar solos a Liz y a Zabini, tal como había dicho, Anne se había dirigido al centro del pueblecito mágico para ver escaparates. El problema es que se había pasado toda la mañana recorriéndose de arriba abajo todas las tiendas de Hogsmeade con Liz y, lógicamente, la castaña no creía que el contenido de los locales hubiera cambiado mucho desde la mañana. Así que a la joven no le quedó otro remedio que ir a la taberna de Las Tres Escobas a matar el rato. Con un poco de suerte, pensó, igual se encontraba con Remus y Grant y se entretenía presenciando otro de los numeritos de la pareja.

Dicho y hecho. En cuanto Anne puso un pie en el local e hizo la revisión de reconocimiento de rigor, la chica encontró a sus dos objetivos sentados en una mesa al lado de la ventana. Anne se acercó a la barra y pidió una cerveza de mantequilla, antes de sentarse estratégicamente de forma que la pareja no la pudiera ver, pero que ella si se pudiera enterar de todo lo que se hacía o se decía en la mesa de Remus y Grant.

Por su parte, el licántropo se encontraba soberanamente aburrido. Había aguantado todo el día y de manera estoica las tonterías de Rachel (que si un besito por aquí, que si otro por allá…), se había aburrido con las conversaciones vacías de su novia y se había pasado todo el día evadido de la realidad, cavilando y pensando la manera de cortar su relación con Grant de la manera más sencilla posible. Lo bueno es que eso le ayudaba a no quedarse dormido; lo malo es que todavía no se le había ocurrido una idea buena.

- Remussss… Remusín – la cantarina voz de su novia le sacó de su amodorramiento.

- ¿Eh? – preguntó él, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener los ojos abiertos.

- Remus… ¿me estabas escuchando?

- Claro que sí, cariño – contestó Remus de forma monótona.

A Grant por lo visto le valió esa respuesta, por lo que siguió "poniendo al día" a su novio de todos los cotilleos del colegio. Eso era más de lo que el merodeador podía soportar y en más de una ocasión se le cerraron los ojos por completo.

- Remus – le volvió a llamar la joven - ¿Estás dando cabezadas?

- ¿Eh? No, no – se apresuró a responder Remus a la vez que se frotaba frenéticamente los ojos, como intentando despejarse – Es solo que estoy un poco cansando, nada más.

Remus había estado a punto de soltar su típica excusa de que se acercaba la luna llena, pero se dio cuenta justo a tiempo de que Grant no sabía nada de su condición de licántropo.

- Mira Remus, no sé que te pasa últimamente, pero estás como ido.

El joven dio gracias interiormente porque Grant se hubiera dado cuenta de una vez de su estado de apatía perenne que Remus adoptaba cada vez que estaban juntos.

- Comprendo que esta relación te canse, hay veces que a mí también me agobia – Grant puso los ojos en blanco – pero tienes que entender que hay que guardar las apariencias. La gente está empezando a hablar y…

- Me importa una mierda lo que piense a gente – la cortó Remus furioso.

- Pero a mí no – replicó ella, actuando de forma inconsciente y no percibiendo el brillo peligroso en los ojos del licántropo – Así que recapacita lo que te acabo de decir y compórtate como si fuéramos una pareja feliz. No quiero llegar al baile de Navidad sin acompañante.

Sin decir nada más, Grant se levantó de la mesa, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novio para que nadie pensara que habían discutido, y abandonó la taberna. Remus maldijo por lo bajo. Estaba seguro de que si Rachel le hubiera dado la oportunidad de discutir, él hubiera encontrado la excusa y el momento adecuados para dejarla.

Pero el chico no pudo sumergirse de nuevo en sus pensamientos, ya que rápidamente la compañía de Grant fue reemplazada por otra mucho más agradable.

- ¿Problemas con la novia? – preguntó Anne sentándose enfrente y tomando un sorbo de la cerveza de mantequilla del licántropo.

Como respuesta, Remus rumió por lo bajo unas palabras que la castaña no llegó a comprender, pero que la hicieron reír.

- Siempre tengo problemas con Rachel – afirmó Remus, esta vez de manera comprensible.

- ¿La has dejado? – atacó la joven, aunque sabía de sobra cuál iba a ser la respuesta.

- Hombre… dejar lo que se dice dejar… - empezó a decir Remus, rascándose la cabeza en un ademán cómico.

- No la has dejado – terminó Anne la frase por él, con tono decepcionado.

- No – aceptó el merodeador finalmente, bajando la cabeza en señal de derrota.

- Mira Remus, sabes que yo he tenido mucha paciencia con todo este asunto… – empezó a explicar Anne, pero el chico la interrumpió.

- Yo también tuve mucha paciencia las 54 veces que te pedí una cita. Y también tuve mucha paciencia las 54 veces que tú me rechazaste.

- ¿Contaste las veces que me pediste una cita? – preguntó la castaña divertida, pero inmediatamente adoptó su expresión más seria – Déjalo. El caso es que quiero que sepas que no voy a estar ahí siempre, esperando a que cortes con Grant. Es más, diría que m estoy cansando de tanto esperar.

- Pero…

- Tú tiempo se acaba, Remus – anunció Anne levantándose de la mesa y echando un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera – De hecho se está acabando ahora mismo… cinco… cuatro… tres…

- ¡Espera! – exclamó el licántropo, interrumpiendo la cuenta atrás – Déjame que te explique.

- Tienes 30 segundos – cedió ella, sentándose de nuevo.

- Anne, yo quiero estar contigo – para enfatizar más la confesión, Remus la tomó de la mano – Pero no quiero hacer daño a Rachel.

- Ella no está enamorada de ti – replicó Anne con toda la frialdad que pudo reunir – No veo el problema.

- Ya sé que no esta enamorada de mí, tan solo encaprichada. Pero tienes que entenderlo, los rechazos nunca se encajan bien, y menos si eres tan orgulloso como Rachel.

Anne entendía la posición de Remus, pero no se lo hizo saber al chico. Lo que el licántropo necesitaba en esos momentos era presión, no comprensión.

- Lo que tú digas – dijo la joven levantándose de nuevo – Pero yo ya me estoy cansando.

- Anne… - empezó a decir Remus.

- Tu tiempo se acaba – repitió la chica, acercándose peligrosamente a su compañero.

Los labios de Anne estaban a escasos centímetros de los de Remus, pero en el momento preciso, la joven giró la cabeza de manera deliberada para plantarle un suave beso en la mejilla del merodeador. Cuando vio la cara de pasmarote que se le había quedado al chico, Anne pensó que le encantaba ser tan mala; debía practicarlo más a menudo. Con una sonrisa traviesa, la chica se alejó de Remus y abandonó el local.

Mientras tanto y en una mesa cercana, un par de ojos marrones ocultos tras unas gafas habían observado la escena sin perderse ni un detalle, a pesar de que no podía oír la conversación que habían mantenido Remus y Anne.

- Como tu amigo no se espabile pronto, la va a perder – anunció Samantha, que no había seguido la escena con tanto interés como James, pero que sí se había enterado a grandes rasgos de lo que había pasado.

- ¿De qué hablas? – se hizo James el despistado, intentando mantener en secreto la vida amorosa de Remus.

- Vamos James, todo Hogwarts habla del triángulo Grant – Lupin – Moore.

- Hogwarts no es más que un nido lleno de cotorras chismosas – murmuró el joven por lo bajo.

- Puede ser, pero ya sabes que en Hogwarts las noticias vuelan – le recordó Samantha – Y la que va a volar es Moore como Lupin no haga algo ya.

James miró a la chica con cara de que todo eso ya lo sabía, pero su expresión cambió se repente; se le había ocurrido una idea.

- ¿Podrías hablar con él? – pidió el merodeador súbitamente.

- ¿Hablar¿Con quién? – preguntó Samantha sin saber a quién se refería su acompañante.

- Con Remus¿con quién va a ser?

- ¿Cómo voy a hablar yo con Lupin? – Samantha encontraba la idea completamente estúpida – Nunca le he dirigido más de dos palabras seguidas…

- ¿Y qué? – la cortó James como si eso no fuera un verdadero inconveniente, para luego añadir de manera cómica – Nunca es tarde para entablar una bonita amistad.

- No seas payaso, James – rió ella – Además¿para qué iba a hablar yo con Lupin?

- Dices que como Remus no haga algo rápido, Anne se va a cansar de esperarle. Y tienes toda la razón. Yo ya se lo he dicho, Sirius se lo ha dicho… ¡hasta Peter se lo ha dicho! Y eso que está todo el día en la luna. Creo que si tú le das ese consejo, viniendo de una chica, se acabará de convencer del todo – explicó James.

Samantha le miró seriamente, como analizando lo que el moreno la acababa de proponer.

- No – se negó la chica después de pensárselo unos segundos.

- Pero Samantha…

- Que no – volvió a decir Samantha – Sería una situación absurda… ¿quién soy yo para darle consejos amorosos a Lupin?

- Por favor…

- No me gusta meterme en la vida de los demás. Y menos en la vida amorosa.

- Por favor…

- Lupin no aceptaría el consejo de una desconocida.

- Por favor…

- Tiene que darse cuenta él solo de que va a perder a Moore.

- Por favor…

La chica alzó los ojos hacia James y se fijó en el gesto de cachorrito abandonado que había adoptado el Gryffindor.

- Está bien – cedió Samantha finalmente – Pero haz el favor de quitar esa cara de pena.

- ¡Bien! – exclamó James con alegría y recuperando su gesto normal.

- Y que sepas que ya has cubierto el cupo de favores que se le pueden pedir a una desconocida. Ya van dos en menos de una semana.

- ¡Gracias! – volvió a exclamar James, ignorando las quejas de la chica y plantándole un beso en la mejilla.

- No seas tan… efusivo – pidió Samantha, sintiendo con fastidio como sus mejillas enrojecían a pasos agigantados.

- Lo siento – se disculpó él, al notar la incomodidad de su acompañante.

Los dos jóvenes se sumergieron en unos minutos de incómodo silencio, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos: James no sabía como interpretar la extraña actitud de la chica; Samantha por su parte no sabía si estaba descifrando bien las "señales" que, según ella, el moreno le estaba dejando.

- Odio los silencios incómodos – dijo James al cabo de un rato.

Samantha sonrió, dando a entender que ella también odiaba ese tipo de situaciones.

- ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta? Parece que no hace mucho frío en la calle – propuso James.

- Estamos en Noviembre. Hace frío – objetó la joven. Pero a pesar de todo, ya se había levantado y se estaba poniendo el abrigo.

- Que manía de llevarme la contraria siempre – susurró James por lo bajo, dejando que Samantha pasara delante.

ooooooooooo

La jornada en Hogsmeade había sido agotadora tanto para Lily como para Sirius, pero sobre todo para la pelirroja, quien no estaba acostumbrada a recorrerse el pueblo de arriba abajo gastando bromas, a cada cual peor.

- Sssshhhh – Sirius, agazapado detrás de unas cajas, se llevó un dedo a la boca pidiendo silencio.

- ¿No crees que esto es un poco… peligroso? – susurró la pelirroja, siempre tan prudente, a su lado.

Sirius negó con la cabeza, pero la sonrisa de niño travieso que esbozó no tranquilizó en absoluto a Lily; más bien consiguió el efecto contrario.

- Empieza la cuenta atrás – dijo el moreno – Cinco… cuatro… tres… dos… uno… ¡cero!

Al pronunciar cero, tres explosiones simultáneas provocadas por los petardos del Doctor Filibuster que los dos jóvenes habían colocado por todo el local, hicieron que la tienda de golosinas de Honeydukes se pusiera patas arriba.

- ¡Pilla todo lo que puedas! – le gritó Sirius a la chica, en medio de todo el alboroto que se había formado.

No hizo falta que se lo dijeran dos veces a Lily. La pelirroja había tenido sus reservas cuando Sirius le había expuesto su plan, pero una vez que ya habían organizado el desastre y no había vuelta atrás… ¿por qué no aprovechar? Así que Lily, como la mayoría de estudiantes de Hogwarts que abarrotaban la tienda, se lanzó a llenarse los bolsillos de dulces.

Un cuarto de hora después, Sirius y Lily se hallaban tumbados sobre el césped de un parque cercano, con todo el botín de golosinas reunido y riéndose a más no poder.

- ¿Sabías que eres un pequeño terrorista en potencia? – consiguió decir Lily entre carcajada y carcajada.

- ¿Yo? – Sirius se hizo el ofendido – Tan solo soy el Robbin Hood del siglo XX que lucha contra las garras del capitalismo. ¿No te das cuenta de que esos buitres de Honeydukes se están enriqueciendo gracias a nosotros de manera injusta? Nos engañan y nos estafan cada vez qu…

Una carcajada de Lily cortó el discurso del merodeador.

- Esta ha sido la mejor broma de todo el día – calificó la chica con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¿Tú crees? Yo me quedo con el chapuzón forzado de Snape.

- Jajajaja – Lily no pudo reprimirse al recordar a Snape en calzoncillos y metido en la fuente de la plaza de Hogsmeade, con todo el mundo mirándole y riéndose de él - ¿Viste su cara? XD… ¡todo un poema!

- Le hicimos un favor – se defendió Sirius, riéndose también - ¿Hace cuánto tiempo crees que no se duchaba?

- ¿Pero Snape se ducha? – bromeó la pelirroja.

Los dos jóvenes se pasaron un buen rato riéndose y recordando las bromas que habían gastado ese día, hasta que un silencio cayó sobre ellos. Pero no uno de esos silencios tan incómodos, sino un silencio agradable, un silencio que al estar con una persona con la que te sientes cómoda, no se nota.

- No sabía que fueras una chica tan divertida – confesó Sirius al cabo de un rato. Lily giró la cabeza y posó sus ojos verdes sobre él – Quiero decir… siempre tan estudiosa, tan amante de las reglas…

- Hay una Lily más allá de los libros – contestó ella seriamente.

- Ya lo sé, según James eres una joya de chica. Pero lo que quiero decir es que… bueno, no creía que fueras tan gamberra.

- Eres tú, que me perviertes – sonrió Lily.

- Pues tendré que pervertirte más a menudo – Sirius se giró también, hasta quedar cara a cara con la chica – Eres mucho mejor pervertida.

Lily esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, aunque por dentro se sentía hecha un flan. Si su intuición femenina no le fallaba (y esperaba que no lo hiciera), lo próximo sería que se besaran… era lo normal¿no? Habían pasado un día estupendo, se habían reído como nunca y ahora tocaba el beso. Era de cajón. El problema es que el género masculino era completamente inestable, y Lily lo puedo comprobar en sus propias carnes.

- Es hora de volver – anunció Sirius levantándose de un salto y tendiendo una mano a Lily para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo.

- Sí – accedió Lily un poco descolocada por el movimiento tan repentino.

El camino de vuelta al castillo estuvo marcado por el silencio; Lily se hallaba demasiado confundida y cabreada a la vez al ver que sus intentos de culminar la cita como Dios manda habían sido frustrados. Por su parte, Sirius se sentía extrañamente feliz y pensaba que James tenía toda la razón al decir que Lily era una chica especial.

* * *

Lamento que el capi haya sido más corto de lo normal, pero es que si me meto con lo que sigue, no acabo.

Bueno, pues ya tenemos todo algo más liado todavía… ¿qué pasará con Sirius y Lily¿Prosperará la "relación"¿O se alinearán los planetas contra ellos dos? Solo yo tengo la respuesta

Y para el próximo capi…

- Samantha es la voluntaria forzosa para darle consejos amorosos a Remus.

- Una pequeña charla entre los dos Black.

- Samantha da un paso adelante en relación a James.

Pos ya está todo dicho. Así que un beso y hasta el próximo capi.

bars9

Miembro de la Legión de las Lupinas

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Hermana de Mina Black

Miembro de las 15 de Mey.


	8. Rechazos

Disclaimer: no soy Rowling. Tan solo soy una pobre estudiante, un poco agobiada eso sí. Y cuando sigo pobre es en el sentido económico de la palabra. Vamos, que no me forro yo con esto ni de coña.

En compensación con lo que tardé la otra vez, aquí tenéis el nuevo capi. Antes de nada, los reviews.

- leodyn: lo de sí Sirius va en serio o no con Lily lo verás dentro de poco… yo no adelanto nada. Besines.

- Paddy-ta: me alegra que te guste mucho, mucho, mucho ). Aquí tienes el nuevo capi. Besos.

- xX Ashley Xx: jaja, así que tú también eres una bromista en potencia como Sirius y Lily¿no? Jeje. Bueno, esta vez he tardado poquito en actualizar, espero que te guste el capi. Un besote.

- AnnaTB: a ver, vamos por partes… o mejor dicho por parejas. Anne/Remus: se nota que al chico le cuesta decidirse. Y joder, como le cuesta ) Coincido contigo en que la novia me ha salido demasiado idiota. Lily/Sirius: te aviso que ahora empieza la acción de verdad entre estos dos y James. Así que a sufrir, jeje. Liz/Zabini: a ver si consigo que os convenza del todo, que el pobre con el sambenito de que es un Sly… Un besín, guapa.

- Ginny84: yap, Lily toda ilusionada y al final ni beso ni ná… ya sé que lo de Zabini no suena muy creíble, pero habrá que darle una oportunidad al pobre chico. Un besote.

- alessandra malfoy: jeje, la indecisión de Remus veo que os está haciendo sufrir bastante. De momento no adelanto nada sobre Sirius y Lily, mejor leéis y luego me contáis. Un abrazo.

- Rosita: vaya, me alegro de que te guste el fict y de que te parezca original… al fin y al cabo esa era mi intención. Besotes.

Pues ya está. Una vez terminado el trámite de los reviews (que yo hago con mucho gusto , pero que a alguns os desespera), aquí tenéis el nuevo capi. Que os aproveche.

**8. Rechazos**

El lunes siguiente a la visita a Hogsmeade, Lily se encontraba inmersa en pleno dilema moral: no sabía si estar contenta porque se lo había pasado de maravilla con Sirius o cabreada porque la cita no había terminado de la manera habitual en que terminan las citas. Pero mientras decidía su estado anímico, Liz y Anne tenía que aguantar la chapa de la pelirroja:

- ¡Me lo he pasado booooooomba! – exclamó Lily al llegar al castillo tras la agotadora jornada en Hogsmeade.

Liz y Anne cruzaron miradas: la de la morena era de preocupación por lo que pudiera haber hecho su primo, mientras que la de la castaña la indicaba que se pensara las cosas dos veces antes de hablar.

- ¿Bomba en qué sentido? – preguntó Liz con un tono de voz que indicaba que en su opinión, era imposible pasárselo bomba con Sirius.

- Bomba en todos los sentidos de la palabra – aseguró la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa, para luego pasar a relatar todo lo que había hecho con Sirius ese día.

- ¿Qué hicisteis qué? – se escandalizó Anne cuando Lily les contó el chapuzón forzado de Snape.

- Te está pervirtiendo. Sirius te pervierte – negó Liz con la cabeza.

Lily tan solo amplió más su sonrisa y se dejó caer sobre la cama con expresión soñadora.

- Es perfecto – dijo la joven al cabo de unos minutos.

El tono con el que Lily había hecho la afirmación provocó que sus dos amigas volvieran a cruzar miradas, aunque esta vez eran de preocupación. Las dos chicas se acercaron rápidamente a la cama de Lily y la examinaron con miradas extrañas.

- ¿Qué? – se extrañó Lily por la revisión a la que estaba siendo sometida.

- No tiene fiebre – comprobó la castaña tras posar su mano sobre la frente de su amiga.

- Esto está llegando muy lejos – aseguró Liz a su vez.

- ¿Pero qué…?

- Te estás tomando muy en serio este encaprichamiento por mi primo.

- ¡Yo no estoy encaprichada! – se enfadó Lily, reincorporándose súbitamente sobre su cama – Sirius me gusta de verdad.

Por la expresión ceñuda que adoptó Liz, era obvio que no se tomaba esa afirmación muy en serio. Aún así le preocupaba bastante oír esas palabras de boca de su amiga: en los siete años que llevaba conviviendo con Lily, la morena nunca había oído salir de su boca esas palabras. Y el hecho de que esa frase viniera acompañada del nombre de su primo, conociendo el currículum nada alentador de Sirius, era preocupante.

- Aunque… bueno, igual me he pasado al decir que es perfecto – rectificó la pelirroja tras pensárselo durante unos segundos.

- ¡Claro que te has pasado al decir que es perfecto! – exclamó Liz, algo más aliviada al comprobar que su amiga no había perdido del todo la cordura – Sirius es imperfecto: es inmaduro, bala perdida, culo inquieto, pesado…

- No es perfecto porque no acabó nuestra cita de una manera normal.

- ¿Normal? – repitió Anne alzando las cejas - ¿Qué entiendes tú por normal?

- ¡No me besó!

Lily se volvió a dejar caer en la cama con abatimiento y Anne la dirigió una mirada de ternura. A pesar de la cantidad de pretendientes que había tenido su amiga, todavía estaba muy verde en asuntos amorosos.

- Si te llega a besar, es hombre muerto – declaró una resuelta Liz – O peor, hombre castrado.

- ¿Y quién le iba a castrar¿Tú?

La pelirroja había lanzado la pregunta al aire como si la sola idea de que Liz estuviera dispuesta a castrar a su primo fuera absurda. Sin embargo, al ver la expresión de psicópata que la morena había adoptado, Lily se dio cuenta de que era una posibilidad perfectamente viable.

Anne observó a sus dos amigas durante unos minutos. La tensión llenaba el ambiente: Liz no estaba dispuesta a dejar a su amiga a merced de Sirius, mientras que Lily no entendía porqué la morena no la dejaba ligar en paz. Como nadie pusiera remedio al problema pronto, la bomba podía estallar en cualquier momento… y ríete tú de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Anne no era tonta; se había dado perfecta cuenta de ello y estaba dispuesta a emprender medidas de urgencia.

- Chicas, venid aquí – las llamó.

Las dos jóvenes aceptaron los brazos extendidos de Anne, por lo que las tres quedaron unidas en un abrazo.

- Es evidente que hay un problema entre vosotras dos…

- ¡No hay ningún problema! – interrumpieron Lily y Liz al mismo tiempo.

- Sí hay un problema.

- No, no lo hay – rebatió la pelirroja – El hecho de que Liz sea una aguafiestas y que no acepte que Sirius es perfecto, no significa que haya un problema evidente entre nosotras dos.

- Y el que ésta – atacó Liz señalando despectivamente a su amiga – tenga el gusto atrofiado y se haya encaprichado del tío más capullo de Hogwarts, que por cierto es mi primo, tampoco significa que haya un problema evidente entre nosotras dos.

La morena terminó con una sonrisa triunfante, que rápidamente fue sustituida por una expresión de decepción. Anne no necesitó ni una palabra para que las otras dos jóvenes se dieran cuenta de que sí había un problema evidente entre ellas dos.

- Está bien… - empezó Lily.

- Hay un problema evidente entre nosotras dos – completó la morena la frase.

Esta vez fue Anne la que esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo, antes de atajar el "problema evidente".

- ¿Y cómo pensáis solucionarlo?

Silencio por parte de las dos implicadas.

- ¿Lily?

Silencio por parte de la aludida.

- ¿Liz?

Silencio por parte de la segunda involucrada.

- Está bien, yo os diré como solucionarlo. Vamos a hacer… ¡terapia de grupo! – exclamó Anne, como quien anuncia que le ha tocado la lotería.

- ¿Terapia de grupo? – preguntaron las otras dos, como quien recibe la noticia de que tiene que trabajar un domingo.

La afición de Anne por las "terapias de grupo" era bien conocida y odiada por sus dos amigas. En cuanto se presentaba un problema entre las tres, la joven reunía a Lily y Liz y les echaba la charla/chapa de turno. Consecuencia: Anne se sentía realizada en su papel de amiga sensata y Lily y Liz terminaban con unos remordimientos de conciencia enormes.

Aquella tarde no fue la excepción. Tras el discursito de Anne sobre la amistad, el amor y lo imperdonable de que un chico se interponga entre dos amigas, Liz acabó por medio convencerse de que lo mejor era dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso; es decir, que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar entre Lily y su primo para que al final la pelirroja se diera cuenta, según Liz, de que estaba enamorada de James. Por su parte, Lily aceptó que la preocupación de Liz era razonable debido al currículum de Sirius y prometió ir con cuidado.

Sin embargo, Liz no quiso dar carta libre a su amiga antes de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con Sirius.

- ¡Sirius! – gritó Liz al día siguiente a la salida de DCAO, la última clase del día.

El joven se dio la vuelta lentamente, sin creerse que su prima se hubiera decidido a dirigirle la palabra. Creía que Liz sería capaz de esperar su disculpa hasta el fin del mundo si era necesario.

- Tengo que hablar contigo.

La petición sonó más a orden, por lo que Sirius siguió a la chica hasta los terrenos del colegio, preguntándose que asunto de suma importancia había obligado a Liz a tragarse su orgullo.

- Tú dirás – invitó Sirius a que hablara a la vez que se sentaba en un banco. Tenía la impresión de que el asunto iba para largo.

- Es sobre Lily – soltó la chica.

"Amigas, claro", pensó Sirius al conectar ideas.

- No sé qué te traes entre manos con ella – comenzó Liz con tono amenazador -, pero te advierto que como no me la devuelvas sana y salva, vete informándote sobre técnicas de reproducción asistida porque te dejo estéril.

Sirius soltó una carcajada, aunque en su fuero interno sabía perfectamente de lo que era capaz su prima. Dejarle estéril entraba dentro de esos límites.

- Ten mis palabra muy en cuenta cuando le pidas salir a Lily – advirtió Liz a la vez que se levantaba dispuesta a irse.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que le pediré salir a Lily? – preguntó Sirius con la intención de retener a la joven. No quería dejar escapar la oportunidad de rabiarla, aunque solo fuera un poco.

Liz se dio la vuelta con el escepticismo pintando en su cara.

- ¿Desde cuándo Sirius Black dejaría escapar a una chica?

- Desde que a Sirius Black le importa la chica en cuestión – contestó el moreno. Al ver el gesto todavía escéptico de Liz, añadió – Vamos primita, tengo sentimientos.

La joven decidió darle una oportunidad a Sirius y se sentó, dispuesta a escuchar su explicación.

- Lily es una chica estupenda, por nada del mundo quiero hacerla daño – aseguró Sirius con convicción.

- ¿Seguro?

- Seguro.

A Liz le bastó con la palabra de Sirius. Sabía que si algo ocurría entre su amiga y él no será nada trascendente; Lily no era para Sirius y Sirius no era para Lily. Pero por lo menos quería asegurarse de que su amiga no saldría mal parada.

- Por cierto, creo que me debes algo – dejó caer Liz al cabo de un momento de silencio.

Sirius recapacitó durante unos segundos… ¿qué le había tomado prestando sin permiso a su prima en los últimos días? Tras unos instantes de agotador esfuerzo, el merodeador creyó haber encontrado la solución.

- Tienes razón, el otro día te cogí prestada tu pluma y todavía no te la he devuelto. En cuanto suba a la habitación te la doy.

- Sirius… - dijo su prima, convencida de que el chico estaba bromeando.

- ¿Qué? Ya te he dicho que en cuanto suba te la devuelvo – repitió Sirius, sin caer en la cuenta de que lo que menos le importaba a la morena en esos momentos era la pluma que le había tomado prestada sin permiso.

Liz resopló con desesperación. ¿Por qué los hombres eran, por regla general, tan cortos de entendederas?

- Cuando dije que me debes algo, me refería a una disculpa – aclaró Liz, como si le estuviera explicando a un niño pequeño que dos más dos no son ni cinco ni tres, sino cuatro.

- Ah… eso.

Esta vez el que suspiró fue Sirius al darse cuenta de que era hora de enfrentarse al problema que había tratado de evitar a toda costa durante los últimos días.

- Lo siento – se disculpó Sirius tras unos momentos de crucial tensión y en un tono de voz tan bajo, que ni él mismo se oyó.

- ¿Cómo?

- Que lo siento, he dicho – repitió Sirius, esta vez un poco más alto.

- Perdona, es que no te he oído bien – pidió Liz, aunque en esta ocasión le había entendido perfectamente. Estaba disfrutando de lo lindo haciendo sufrir a su primo.

- ¡LO SIENTO! – gritó el joven, harto de la humillante situación.

Liz soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de profunda frustración del merodeador.

- Te ha costado tragarte tu orgullo¿eh?

- ¿Lo dices por experiencia? – contraatacó un furioso Sirius. Vale que le hiciera pedirla perdón, pero la chica estaba jugando sucio. No había que humillarle de esa manera.

- Sirius, Sirius, Sirius – canturreó Liz apuntándole con el dedo. El tono de la joven era serio, pero su expresión divertida revelaba que tan solo estaba bromeando – No estropees lo que acabas de arreglar.

Ya más relajado tras haber pasado el mal trago de pedir perdón, el joven se unió a las risas de Liz.

- Por cierto, hablando de relaciones sin futuro… - empezó Sirius al cabo de un rato.

- ¿Cómo la tuya con Lily? – le interrumpió la morena con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- No, como la tuya con Zabini – contraatacó Sirius con una sonrisa más maliciosa todavía - ¿En qué punto de la relación estáis?

- ¿Tú eres masoca o qué? – se sorprendió Liz.

- ¿Yo¿Por qué?

- Acabas de pedirme perdón por unos comentarios que, por cierto, tuvieron que ver con Adam y ahora sacas el tema de nuestra relación. Definitivamente tienes una rama kamikaze que nadie conocía.

- Tan solo me intereso por la salud mental de mi querida primita. ¿Sigues con la absurda idea de que Zabini es tu príncipe azul? – preguntó Sirius burlón.

- Sí. Y no es una idea absurda.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo – aceptó Sirius, dispuesto a no echar más leña al fuego – Te doy mi bendición para que sigas con él.

- ¡Yo no necesito tu bendición! – exclamó la chica con enfado.

- Pero antes me tienes que prometer una cosa – pidió su primo obviando la interrupción.

- ¿El qué?

- Que te vas a asegurar de que Zabini es de fiar. O por lo menos que es todo lo de fiar posible que un Zabini puede ser.

- Yo sé que Zabini es d… - empezó a decir la joven

- Ponle a prueba – la cortó Sirius – Solo durante unos días. Si la supera, es apto para estar contigo.

Liz iba a replicar que él no era nadie para decirle como tenía que llevar su relación, pero se quedó callada al reflexionar sobre las palabras de Sirius; a veces su primo daba señales de que tenía la cabeza para algo más que para sujetar el pelo.

oooooooooooooo

"La idea de James es estúpida y yo más por hacerle caso", eran las alentadoras palabras que llenaban la mente de Samantha Parker aquel martes por la mañana, mientras cavilaba sobre la mejor manera darle un consejo amoroso a un completo desconocido, en este caso a Remus Lupin.

Todavía no sabía como había aceptado la descabellada propuesta de James. Bueno, sí lo sabía, pero el motivo le parecía todavía más absurdo que la propia propuesta. ¿Cuántas tonterías estaría dispuesta a hacer por el chico que le gustaba?

Y lo peor de todo es que ahora debía enfrentarse a la situación más idiota de toda su vida. ¿Quién era ella para darle consejos amorosos a Remus Lupin? Y más difícil todavía¿cómo hacerlo? Estaba claro que la mejor opción no era ir allí y decirle "hola, soy Samantha Parker. Me he dado cuenta de que te estás comportando como un completo imbécil. Hazle un favor al mundo: deja a la hueca de tu novia y líate de una maldita vez con Moore". Demasiado directo, aunque era lo más sincero que se le ocurría.

Afortunadamente para la Huffle, la oportunidad perfecta se presentó durante la clase de DCAO cuando el profesor les encargó por parejas una redacción sobre las _banshees_. Y digo afortunadamente, porque la pareja de Samantha resultó ser Remus. La joven nunca había intimado mucho con el merodeador, de hecho en sus siete años en Hogwarts no había intimado con ningún merodeador, a excepción de su extraña y reciente relación con James. Por eso Samantha se sentía completamente perdida y no sabía como actuar. El hecho de que James no parara de lanzarle miraditas de ánimo que solo conseguían ponerla más nerviosa, no ayudaba en absoluto.

Sin embargo Samantha era una mujer de ideas rápidas. Le bastó con que transcurrieran diez minutos de clase para darse cuenta de que Remus no paraba de lanzarle miradas furtivas a Anne. Samantha decidió aprovechar la situación y tratar de ser sutil.

- Te gusta Moore¿no?

Está bien, dije que trataría de ser sutil, no que lo consiguiera. La joven se maldijo mentalmente por haber sido tan directa.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó el licántropo incrédulo. Sin embargo puso enseguida en práctica aquello de la que la mejor defensa es un buen ataque – Y a ti te gusta James¿no?

- ¿Cómo sabes q…? – dejó escapar Samantha, autodelatándose – Mira, yo solo quería decirte que estás haciendo un poco el tonto, por decirlo suavemente, y que lo mejor que podrías hacer es dejar a tu novia. Moore es mil veces mejor.

Samantha había tratado de no ser tan directa, pero ese no era su fuerte. Al final optó por la vía más rápida y lo soltó todo tal y como le llegó a la cabeza. Ahora solo tenía que aguantar el chaparrón.

Pero al contrario de lo que la joven esperaba, Remus tan solo se quedó callado y pensativo. De todas las personas que le habían aconsejado sobre su complicada vida amorosa, Samantha había sido la más directa y al parecer, la que más le iba a ayudar. Sí, lo tenía decidido. Dejaría a Rachel esa misma tarde.

- Gracias – dijo el merodeador finalmente.

- ¿Gracias¿Cómo que gracias? – se sorprendió Samantha por la reacción.

- No sé porqué me has dado este consejo, aunque tengo una ligera sospecha sobre quién te ha animado a hacerlo – Remus sonrió suavemente -, pero te aseguro que ha sido el consejo definitivo.

Samantha sonrió para salir del paso, aunque en el fondo se sentía como una completa maruja. No acababa de creer como se había atrevido a meterse en la vida amorosa de un desconocido, aunque el resultado al final no hubiera sido tan malo como pensaba.

- Y si me permites un consejo – el joven se acercó a Samantha para susurrarle -, yo que tú me declararía a James. No es bueno guardarse los sentimientos – Remus se separó y volvió a hablar en un tono normal – Te lo digo por experiencia.

Samantha sentía que había hecho el mayor ridículo de su vida y así se lo hizo saber a James cuando éste le preguntó qué tal le había ido.

- Pero al final funcionó¿verdad? – dijo James, orgulloso de sus propias y magníficas ideas.

- Sí, pero…

- Ni peros ni peras – cortó el joven la réplica – Mañana a estas horas Remus y Anne estarán juntos y la idiota de Grant se estará buscando un nuevo ligue al que manipular – James sonrió con satisfacción – Muchas gracias, Sam.

- Las que tú tienes – se le escapó a Samantha en un acto reflejo.

- ¿Cómo has dicho? – preguntó James, que no había oído lo que había dicho la chica.

Ahora o nunca. Ese era el momento perfecto para decirle a James lo que sentía. Si había sido tan directa con Remus… ¿por qué no con James? Así que siguiendo el consejo del licántropo, la chica se lanzó a la piscina… sin fijarse si estaba llena o vacía.

- Que me gustas – pronunció Samantha lentamente.

James sabía que ese momento llegaría, pero lo que no se imaginaba es que llegaría tan pronto. Al principio pensó que le caía rematadamente mal a Samantha, pero luego se dio cuenta de que la chica sentía algo más… especial por él. El problema es que el sentimiento no era mutuo

- Sam… - empezó a decir el chico.

Pero Samantha no necesitó oír más. Por el tono de James, estaba claro que la iba a rechazar. En cierto modo se lo esperaba, por lo que encajó bien el golpe.

- No hace falta que sigas – pidió Samantha, queriéndose ahorrar el mal trago.

- Sam, en serio, eres una chica estupenda – pero James sentía que la joven necesitaba una explicación – pero… en fin… joder, me siento como un completo estúpido.

Samantha sonrió con tristeza. Ella también se sentía completamente estúpida.

- Eres mi amiga. Y las amigas son sagradas, son como hermanas – retomó el moreno la explicación – A una amiga será incapaz de mirarla de otra forma.

- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Samantha, ansiosa por cambiar el rumbo de la conversación. La última frase de James le había dado la oportunidad para hacerlo y así de paso, completar su cupo de consejos amorosos en un día.

- Sí, claro.

- ¿Y qué me dices de Lily?

- Lily es mi amiga – dijo James, como si con eso lo explicara todo.

- Estás enamorado de Lily – sentenció la joven.

- ¡No!

Samantha esbozó una sonrisa entre triste y amarga, antes de acercarse a James para susurrarle:

- Solo espero que cuando te des cuenta de ello, no sea demasiado tarde.

La joven depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de James para luego marcharse, dejando a James inmerso en un torbellino de sentimientos confusos cuyo centro era Lily y las últimas palabras de Samantha.

ooooooooooo

Aquella era la tarde definitiva para Remus. Desde la clase de DCAO y el consejo de Samantha, el joven se había preparado psicológicamente para acabar de una vez con Rachel. Le había costado, sí, pero más vale tarde que nunca.

- … y entonces la pelandrusca esa llega y me dice que en realidad tú estás enamorado de ella – continuaba Grant con el "interesante" relato sobre como una fan de Remus había tratado de arrebatarle los derechos de autor, como ella lo llamaba, sobre su novio – Menuda ilusa. Si tú solo tienes ojos para mí. Tú solo me quieres a mí¿verdad Remusín?

- No – soltó Remus casi sin pensárselo.

Grant se retiró de su postura "abrazo del oso" y se incorporó, clavando sus ojos sobre los de su todavía novio.

- ¿Cómo que no? – preguntó la joven abandonando su tono dulzón y sustituyéndolo por uno peligroso.

- Pues que no te quiero – repitió Remus con tranquilidad – En realidad a la que quiero es a Anne. Creí que ya te habías dado cuenta.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que cortas conmigo? – la voz de Grant volvió a cambiar y esta vez adquirió un tonillo histérico.

- ¡Cinco puntos para Rachel Grant! – exclamó el licántropo con ironía.

- ¡Y encima te burlas de mí!

La chica adoptó su tono más melodramático y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Remus la miró, como quien mira un trozo de chicle pegado en la suela del zapato. Armándose de paciencia, el joven posó una mano sobre el hombro de Grant.

- Vamos Rachel, que ya somos mayorcitos para estos juegos.

Grant pareció darse cuenta de que el merodeador tenía razón, ya que dejó de llorar automáticamente y se limpió las lágrimas con gesto altanero.

- Supongo que me toca aceptar la derrota con deportividad – dijo ella al fin, mientras se levantaba del banco en el que estaban sentados.

- Supongo.

Remus se encontraba demasiado aliviado al ver marchar a Gran como para pensar que la joven se había tomado la ruptura muy bien. Demasiado bien. En vez de preocuparse por ellos, el licántropo se levantó del banco y entró en el castillo con un único objetivo en mente: Anne.

- ¿Has visto a Anne?

Sirius observó como su amigo derrapaba y por poco se caía al suelo, mientras le preocupaba desesperado por Anne. Sirius sonrió, presagiando que se avecinaba una nueva parejita, antes de contestar.

- Está en la biblioteca, con Lily y Liz.

A Remus le bastó esa información y no se paró a oír la recomendación de su amigo de que no hiciera ruido. Al llegar a la biblioteca se paró en seco, respiró profundamente intentando recuperar el ritmo de pulsaciones normal (que según lo previsto, deberían acelerarse en pocos minutos) y entró en la sala. Con un solo vistazo vislumbró a las tres amigas en una mesa junto a la ventana, recogiendo ya sus cosas.

Remus sonrió, volvió a respirar hondo y se acercó hasta Anne, que estaba de espaldas a él. En cuanto sintió un brazo rodeando su cintura, la joven se dispuso a arrearle un guantazo al pobre infeliz que se había atrevido a tocarla, pero su mano se detuvo en el aire al encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de Remus.

Y sin aire se quedó Anne en cuanto Remus la apretó contra él y la besó. Ese beso que Anne recordaría una y otra vez durante los días siguientes. Ese beso que la marcó porque al fin y al cabo… ¿cuánto había esperado por él¿Cuánto le había costado conseguirlo?

Tras unos instantes que se hicieron eternos, los dos jóvenes se separaron y en cuanto lo hicieron, Lily y Liz, en calidad de espectadoras inesperadas, comenzaron a aplaudir.

- Supongo que ya has dejado a tu novia – susurró Anne, haciendo caso omiso a sus dos amigas que no paraban de aplaudir y de reírse.

- Supones bien.

- Y que estás libre.

- Así es.

- Entonces…

- Entonces soy todo tuyo – completó Remus la frase con una pequeña sonrisa.

Anne imitó al joven y sonrió, volviendo a rozar sus labios con los de él.

- ¡Señor Lupin¡Señorita Moore!

Pero la voz de la bibliotecaria rompió por completo la magia del momento.

- La biblioteca no es lugar para esa clase de espectáculos. Tendré que informar a la jefa de su casa.

Anne y Remus soltaron una carcajada. Seguramente, mañana a esas horas estarían castigados limpiando la más oscura mazmorra o abrillantando los trofeos de los Premios Anuales. Pero¿qué impostaba? Por fin estaban juntos y con Grant fuera de combate. Por lo menos de momento.

* * *

¡Tachán! Jo, capi terminado… con lo que me ha costado. Y hablando de tareas costosas, por fin tengo a Remus y Anne juntos. Me ha llevado 8 capis y muchas vueltas, pero al final lo he conseguido. Se aceptan felicitaciones en forma de review

Y para el próximo capi:

- Liz hace caso a su primo y pone a Zabini en periodo de prueba.

- Grant no se da por vencida.

- Comienza la acción de verdad entre Sirius – Lily – James.

Todo eso y mucho más en el próximo capi.

Besos.

bars9

Miembro de la Legión de las Lupinas

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Hermana de Mina Black

Miembro de las 15 de Mey

Fan alocada de Sergio Rivero (no pude resistirme, lo tenía que poner)


	9. Sirius y Lily, Lily y Sirius

Disclaimer: no soy Rowling. Tan solo una pobre estudiante, un poco agobiada eso sí. Y cuando digo pobre es en el sentido económico de la palabra. Vamos, que no me forro yo con esto ni de coña.

¿Habéis visto que fiera soy? Que solo he tardado una semana en actualizar. Debo estar enferma o algo así

- xX Ashley Xx: bueno, bueno, leeré tu fict para comprobar si eres una bromista en potencia o no, jeje. Besines.

- Inuyami: pues si en el anterior capi te dio pena James, no te digo yo en este… Un besote.

- Ginny84: pues si quieres triángulo amoroso entre Lily, James y Sirius a partir de este capi vas a tener hasta hartarte. Bueno, hasta hartarte espero que no, jeje. Besotes guapa.

- AnnaTB: sí, la ruptura quedó un poco rara, pero es que después de tanto rodeo entre Remus y Anne quería que las cosas fueran bastante directas. Sobre el triángulo de Lily and company no hablo, que es demasiado lioso ) Y sí, más le vale a Zabini portarse bien porque si no se queda sin carné de padre como mínimo. Un abrazo.

- MaryGin: jeje, sí que me costó juntar a Remus y a Anne. 8 capis para ser exactos. Ya veo que por aquí la pareja Lily/ James es sagrada, tranquila que para mí también lo es ). Besines.

- leodyn: sí, me costó unos cuantos capis juntar la primera pareja. A ver si me cuesta tanto con los que quedan. Un besazo.

- Kairi Akade: el título del capi anterior iba por los "rechazos" de James a Sam y de Remus a Grant, no por otra cosa Me alegra que te guste el fic, a ver si sigue así. Un abrazo.

- alessandra malfoy: ay sí, por fin junté a Remus y Anne. Menudo peso que me quité de encima, jeje. Bueno, James en vez de darse cuenta de algo, parece que se está liando mucho el pobre. A ver cómo le va en este capi. Besos.

- Paddy – ta: no, no, te aseguro que éste no va a ser uno de esos ficts interminables. De hecho va a tener 12 capis, así que ya no queda mucho para que se acabe. Besines.

Ahora sí, a leer el nuevo capi con tranquilidad. ¡Qué lo disfrutéis!

**9. Sirius y Lily, Lily y Sirius**

Las dos primeras semanas de relación entre Remus y Anne fueron, como cabía esperar, asquerosamente empalagosas. Este hecho no hubiera supuesto un problema si la parejita viviera su romance aislada del mundo, pero al compartir atmósfera con el resto del colegio y en especial con Lily, Liz, James y Sirius, las caras asqueadas y los comentarios jocosos no se hicieron esperar.

- ¡Iros a un hotel! – exclamaba Sirius por enésima vez la más que repetida frase en cuanto Anne y Remus comenzaban a besarse.

Esos intercambios de saliva (o de una cantidad ingente de gérmenes y bacterias, como Lily prefería llamarlos) se repetían una y otra vez; en la sala común, en el comedor, por la mañana, antes de acostarse… a la pareja le daba igual dónde, cuándo y lo más importante, enfrente de quién.

Aparte de Remus y Anne, en el grupo de amigos se produjo un fenómeno curioso y singular: las horas que Lily pasaba con Sirius eran inversamente proporcionales a las horas que la pelirroja le dedicaba al estudio. En otras palabras, Lily cada vez pasaba más tiempo con Sirius y descuidaba sus estudios. El hecho de reducir la media de 4 horas en la biblioteca trabajando sin parar a 3 no era nada fuera de lo normal, pero en el caso de Lily era algo sorprendente.

- ¿De dónde vienes? – preguntó Liz a la pelirroja una tarde de mediados de noviembre, mientras un intenso aguacero caía en el exterior.

- De dar una vuelta – evadió Lily, intentando no encontrarse con la mirada acusadora de su amiga.

- Has estado con Sirius.

- Creí que ya habíamos dejado aclarado este asunto – le recordó Lily con cansancio.

Liz prefirió callarse a modo de respuesta en lugar de dar su brazo a torcer y aceptar que su amiga tenía razón. Pero es que a pesar de la charla aclaratoria que había tenido con su primo, Liz todavía no se fiaba del todo.

- Últimamente pasas mucho tiempo con él – comentó la morena intentando aparentar despreocupación.

- ¿Y?

- Estás descuidando los estudios¿a que sí, Anne?

Liz se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su otra amiga, que sentada en la cama leía una revista. Ésta tan solo se encogió de hombros, dispuesta a no entrometerse en la conversación.

- A buena le fui a preguntar – murmuró Liz para sí misma pero con el suficiente cuidado de que Anne también la oyera – La que se pasa 25 horas al día con Remus.

- Intercambiando una cantidad ingente de gérmenes y bacterias – puntualizó Lily con una mueca de asco.

Pero Anne no se inmutó por los comentarios de sus amigas. Se encontraba en una nube tan alta y tan aislada del mundo exterior, que ni siquiera una hecatombe podría romper su felicidad.

- Tú, calla. Que llevas el mismo camino con Sirius.

- Ojalá – dijo Lily con gesto soñador, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que lo que había dicho Liz se hiciera realidad.

Por su parte Liz negó con la cabeza, molesta por la actitud de profunda idiotez que habían adoptado tanto Lily como Anne. De acuerdo, estaban colgadas por un chico¿y qué? Ella también estaba muy bien con Zabini y no iba por ahí con cara de gilipollas. Hablando de Zabini…

- Chicas, os tengo que pedir un favor.

Las dos jóvenes dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y centraron su atención sobre la morena.

- Quiero poner a Adam en periodo de prueba y necesito a alguien que le tiente.

- ¿Tentar? – repitió Lily sin captar la idea de su amiga - ¿Tentar en qué sentido?

- Ah, no – se negó de inmediato Anne, que sí había entendido lo que Liz les estaba diciendo – Ah, no, no, no. De ninguna manera.

- Anne, por favor…

- ¿Estás loca? Acabo de empezar a salir con Remus. ¿Pretendes que me insinúe a otro chico? – se escandalizó la castaña - ¿Y encima a un chico que precisamente es tu novio¿Dónde dejaste el sentido común?

- Anne…

- He dicho que no – repitió la chica inflexible.

Viendo que por ese camino no iba a conseguir nada, Liz optó por suplicar a su segunda opción.

- Lily…

- Lo siento, pero no – se negó Lily también.

- ¿Por qué? Tú no tienes novio ni nada.

- Tengo un proyecto de novio – aclaró la pelirroja – Y no pienso estropearlo. No pienso hacerlo.

- ¿Es tú última palabra?

Lily asintió convencida, por lo que su amiga desistió. "Ten amigas para esto", pensó Liz mientras les lanzaba una mirada herida. Aunque en el fondo, su mente no hacía más que maquinar. Si no encontraba ayuda dentro, tendría que salir a buscarla fuera.

oooooooooooooooooo

- Anne, llegas tarde – informó Lily mirando el reloj.

- Yaa vooooy – llegó la voz de la aludida desde el baño.

- Ya voy, no. Llegas tarde – repitió la pelirroja.

- No creo que a Remus le importe – observó Liz, sin levantar la cabeza del libro de Transformaciones.

- Oh, sí que le importa – aseguró Anne abriendo por fin la puerta del baño. Con una sonrisa, dio una vuelta sobre si misma y preguntó - ¿Qué tal estoy?

Lily contempló con expresión de satisfacción el atuendo de su amiga: vestido estupendo y bolso y zapatos perfectamente combinados. Pero la expresión de la joven se congeló en cuanto posó sus ojos verdes sobre la cara de Anne.

- Oh no – murmuró la pelirroja con espanto.

- ¿Oh no? – repitió la castaña extrañada - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Liz, mira esto – pidió Lily sin apartar la mirada de la cara de Anne.

La morena por fin apartó la vista del libro para posarla sobre su amiga. Y, para horror de Anne, en cuanto lo hizo, su cara adoptó la misma expresión de espanto que Lily.

- Oh no – se lamentó Liz también.

- ¿Queréis decirme qué pasa? – se exasperó Anne, harta de tanto misterio - ¿No estoy bien?

- No estás bien – afirmó Lily.

- Estás mal – apuntó la morena.

- ¿Cómo de mal?

- Horrible – calificó la pelirroja.

- Espantosa – añadió Liz.

Lily fue corriendo hasta el baño y regresó con un pequeño espejo en la mano, que colocó delante de la cara de Anne para despejar de una vez por todas sus dudas.

- Oh no – gimió la joven al ver su rostro reflejado en el espejo - ¡Parezco un pitufo!

Y es que su cara, habitualmente de un estupendo color tostado, se había vuelto azul eléctrico. Anne miró y remiró su cara en el espejo, como esperando que su piel recuperar de repente su tono normal. Pero no. El azul continuaba ahí. Tan brillante y tan eléctrico como al principio.

- ¿Cómo te has hecho eso? – preguntó Lily, sin poder quitar la vista del asombroso color azul.

- O quién te lo ha hecho – apuntó Liz otra posibilidad.

Al oír las palabras de Liz, a la castaña una sola palabra se le apareció en la mente: bien grande y bien luminosa.

- Grant – fue lo único que murmuró Anne, destilando odio por todos los poros de su piel.

Desde el primer momento le había parecido extraño que Grant se hubiera tomado la ruptura con Remus y el nuevo romance de éste de una manera tan deportiva. Pero estaba tan feliz en su nube tan alta y tan aislada del mundo, que no se preocupó más por el asunto. Ahora, la hecatombe que podría haber roto su felicidad, había llegado.

Sin embargo, en ese momento había un asunto mucho más urgente que Grant. Y ese asunto acababa de llamar a la puerta de la habitación.

- ¡Anne! – gritó Remus tras la puerta - ¿Estás ahí? Llevo más de quince minutos esperándote.

- ¡Rápido¡Escóndete! – susurró Lily apresuradamente, empujando a su amiga hacia el baño.

En cuanto Anne quedó bien escondida tras la puerta del baño, Liz, que era a la que mejor se le daba mentir, avanzó hasta la puerta de la habitación.

- ¿A qué viene todo este escándalo, Remus? – preguntó Liz, abriendo la puerta.

- ¿Dónde está Anne? – preguntó el joven, rozando el enfado - ¿Todavía no está preparada? Pues dile que hace casi veinte minutos que estoy esperando por ella. Sabe que odio la impuntualidad.

- Anne no está disponible – informó la joven.

- ¿Cómo que no está disponible? Por favor, que no es un teléfono móvil.

El licántropo intentó pasar a la habitación, pero Liz se colocó delante de la puerta bloqueándole el paso a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa que en vez de apaciguar a Remus, lo único que conseguía era enfurecerle más.

- Anne no puede salir hoy contigo.

- Mira Liz, deja de hacer el tonto y dile a Anne que salga.

- Te he dicho que… - empezó la joven con tono cansino.

- Anne se encuentra mal – interrumpió Lily, con un tono mucho más calmado y conciliador que el de la morena – Estoy segura de que mañana te lo explicará todo, pero de momento necesita descansar.

Remus miró a Lily, todavía no muy convencido. Pero al darse cuenta de que sería incapaz de atravesar la muralla infranqueable de Lily y Liz, se dio por vencido.

- De acuerdo – aceptó finalmente – No es nada grave¿verdad?

- No, tranquilo – le aseguró Lily con tono sereno.

El merodeador finalmente desistió y se marchó, algo más calmado por las palabras de Lily.

- Y eso que era a ti a la que se le daba bien mentir – reprochó la pelirroja.

- Ya, pero tú eres doña perfecta. Tú siempre lo arreglas todo – la picó Liz con una sonrisa burlona - ¡Anne! Ya puedes salir del baño.

Sin embargo, y para desgracia de Anne (y frustración de Remus, todo hay que decirlo), esta situación se repitió todos los días que la pareja quedaba. Un día era un brillante color azul, al siguiente unas pústulas horribles y al otro unas ojeras antinaturales que le llegaban hasta los pies… pero siempre en la cara.

- Qué poca imaginación tiene esta chica – se quejaba Anne, intentando ocultar las ojeras. Y digo intentando, porque ni con tres quilos de maquillaje podría tapar eso.

Para entonces Anne estaba completamente convencida de que Grant era la culpable del boicot a su relación con Remus. Pero las cosas no se iban a quedar así. Definitivamente Anne no iba a emprender una batalla campal para ver quién de las dos era capaz de gastar la broma más pesada. No, ella estaba por encima de eso. Iba a tener una charla con Grant. De mujer a mujer.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Lily se encontraba sentada a la orilla del lago, leyendo y aprovechando uno de esos extraños día de noviembre en los que el sol brillaba. No hacía calor, por supuesto, pero con un buen abrigo y su bufanda roja y amarilla de Gryffindor, el frío se podía aguantar perfectamente.

La joven se encontraba sumergida en la parte más culminante de la novela, cuando un brazo rodeó sus hombros y una inconfundible voz masculina exclamó:

- ¡Pelirroja!

Solo había dos personas en el mundo que la llamaran así: su padre y James. Obviamente, había que excluir a su padre del lote, así que a Lily no le hizo falta darse la vuelta para averiguar que el moreno merodeador de ojos marrones se encontraba tras ella.

- El desaparecido ha vuelto – bromeó Lily – Creí que tendría que llamar a Paco Lobatón para encontrarte.

Y a la chica no le faltaba razón. Últimamente James y ella no pasaban tanto tiempo juntos como antes, principalmente porque Lily se pasaba vida y media con Sirius. Otro de los motivos del pequeño distanciamiento era James; no sabía lo que le pasaba, pero no hacía más que pensar en Lily y en multitud de tonterías. Las palabras de Samantha le habían confundido y ahora no sabía como actuar con Lily. Sin embargo, muchas veces echaba de menos aquellas conversaciones banales y llenas de tonterías que a menudo mantenían la pelirroja y él. Y aquella era una de esas veces.

- ¡Mira quién fue a hablar! – se hizo James el ofendido – La que se pasa todo el día con Sirius. Últimamente no se te ve el pelo.

- Ah… Sirius – repitió ella con expresión soñadora, como cada vez que el nombre del moreno acudía a su boca - ¿Sabes que las cosas entre nosotros van de maravilla.

- Me alegro – dijo James con sinceridad.

Porque a pesar del remolino de sentimientos e ideas confusas sobre Lily, el joven no se había olvidado de que el objetivo de la pelirroja era conquistar a Sirius. Y sí, sinceramente se alegraba de que las cosas fueran bien entre los dos.

- Y todo gracias a ti – sonrió la pelirroja rodeándole con los brazos y plantando un sonoro beso en la mejilla del chico – Y a tus maravillosos planes.

- Mis planes siempre son maravillosos – se jactó James, sintiendo un extraño cosquilleo. Quizás era por el frío que llenaba el ambiente, o quizás por el hecho de tener a Lily tan cerca.

- Oh, claro. James – don perfecto – Potter¿cómo pude olvidar que tienes un ego tres veces mayor que tú?

- ¡Oye! – se picó él, tumbando súbitamente a Lily sobre el suelo – Repite ahora eso.

A pesar de su situación de inferioridad, la pelirroja no se amedrentó en absoluto.

- James Potter – repitió ella pronunciando lentamente cada sílaba y con una sonrisa traviesa –, el del ego gigantesco.

Esas palabras desembocaron en un ataque de cosquillas que a duras penas Lily pudo aguantar. Tras unos minutos de risas incontroladas, James dejó a la chica libre y se tumbó al lado de ella. El suelo estaba húmedo y frío, pero a ninguno de los dos pareció importarles. Lily se abstrajo en sus propios pensamientos, mientras el moreno le dirigía disimuladas miradas a la vez que se preguntaba qué le estaba pasando con Lily, su amiga de toda la vida.

ooooooooooo

Liz caminaba apresuradamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts en busca de su objetivo. Fue al doblar una esquina en el segundo piso cuando la vislumbró al fondo del corredor: alta, rubia, de ojos azules y con apellido francés. Y sin encima era Slytherin, mejor que mejor. Sí, definitivamente Lucile Bouquet era la persona indicada.

- ¡Bouquet! – gritó Liz, tratando de llamar la atención de la joven.

Lucile se paró al oír su apellido, y se giró sorprendida de que una Gryffindor como Elizabeth Black llamara a una Slytherin como ella.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó la rubia en un perfecto inglés cuando Liz la alcanzó. A pesar de su nombre francés, Lucile había nacido en Inglaterra.

- Quería pedirte un favor.

La otra soltó una carcajada, dejando ver su perfecta dentadura blanca.

- ¿Un favor¿Desde cuándo los leones piden favores a las serpientes?

- Desde que las serpientes se los deben a los leones – contestó Liz simplemente.

La Gryffindor se refería a una cuenta pendiente que Lucile tenía con ella desde el curso pasado, cuando Liz la salvó de un castigo en clase de Transformaciones.

- ¿De qué se trata? – preguntó Lucile torciendo el gesto por tener que dar el brazo a torcer.

- Verás… - empezó la morena para pasar a relatarle su plan.

A la mañana siguiente, Liz no paró de mirar con nerviosismo hacia la mesa de Slytherin durante el desayuno. Bueno, durante el desayuno, la comida y la cena. Y la merienda no, porque no había.

- Así que ya has encontrado una nueva víctima – comentó Anne al darse cuenta del motivo de la extraña actitud de su amiga.

- ¿Eh? – musitó Liz, sin perder en ningún momento el contacto visual con la mesa de las serpientes.

- Digo que si ya has encontrado a alguien para que "tiente" a Zabini – aclaró la castaña, entrecomillando con las manos la palabra tiente.

- Sí – contestó la otra simplemente.

- ¿Me hiciste caso? – intervino Sirius en la conversación - ¿Vas a poner a Zabini en periodo de prueba?

- Ya está en periodo de prueba – informó Liz sin mirar a su primo.

- ¿Así que fue idea tuya? – preguntó Anne con tono de "solo a ti se te podían ocurrir ideas tan estúpidas".

- No es tan mala idea – acudió Lily rauda y veloz a defender a su amor platónico. Defensa que fue correspondida con una sonrisa por parte de Sirius – A Liz no creo que le haya parecido mala idea, la ha puesto en práctica y todo. ¿A qué sí, Liz?

Pero Liz no hizo caso. De hecho no hizo caso a ninguna de las preguntas que Lily y Anne le hicieron durante ese día y los dos siguientes. Liz tan solo se concentró en Zabini y en Lucile, esperando. Esperando los resultados. Y si Zabini quería mantener su integridad física intacta, más le valía que los resultados fueran satisfactorios.

oooooooooooo

- Entonces metes la cuerda por este agujero, tiras fuerte y… ¡voila!

Sirius levantó en el aire el nudo que acababa de conseguir. Lily lo examinó minuciosamente, cerciorándose de que era prácticamente imposible desatarlo.

- Vaya… - murmuró ella con un silbido de apreciación - ¿Dónde lo aprendiste?

- Conocí a un boy scout el verano pasado – contestó Sirius encogiéndose de hombros, para luego susurrar con complicidad – Pero no se lo digas a nadie, mi familia me mataría.

Lily soltó una sonora carcajada, espantando a unos cuantos pájaros que revoloteaban alrededor suyo. Los dos jóvenes paseaban tranquilamente por la orilla del lago. Era un sábado a finales de noviembre, y la mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraban dentro del castillo aprovechando el calor interno, por lo que la tranquilidad reinaba en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

- Hace un frío espantoso – se quejó Lily, acurrucándose en su abrigo.

- ¿Por qué no te quedaste dentro?

- ¿Y aguantar a Remus y Anne intercambiando una cantidad ingente de gérmenes y bacterias? – preguntó la pelirroja con la misma mueca de asco que ponía cada vez que hablaba de Remus y Anne – No, gracias.

Esta vez fue Sirius el que rió abiertamente. Había que reconocer que la pelirroja a veces tenía sus puntos.

- La verdad es que la fase empalagosa de esos dos está durando demasiado – le dio la razón Sirius.

- Y encima solo pueden demostrarlo dentro de la sala común – añadió Lily con fastidio – porque como Grant les pille… No sé que vio Remus en esa cabeza hueca.

- La oportunidad perfecta para darle celos a Anne.

- ¿No hubiera sido más fácil decirle que le gustaba directamente? – sugirió ella, pensando que solo a los hombres se les ocurría esa clase de idioteces.

- Y lo hizo – le recordó Sirius haciendo memoria – Creo que 54 veces. Y las 54 veces Anne le rechazó.

Lily torció el gesto, pensando en lo insensible que había sido su amiga al rechazar 54 veces a Remus.

- Anne es un hueso duro de roer – concedió Lily finalmente.

- No más que mi prima.

- Ah sí, Liz es mucho peor – rió la pelirroja negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Sabes que hasta que no le pedí perdón, no se dignó a dirigirme la palabra? – dijo un Sirius incrédulo – Tuve que tragarme mi orgullo a la fuerza.

- Seguro que te indigestaste.

- Todo sea por la familia – suspiró Sirius por un tono falsamente apesadumbrado.

Lily sonrió. Con Sirius estaba consiguiendo sentirse tan bien como con James, y eso ya eran palabras mayores. Sirius le gustaba, eso estaba claro, pero con él no tenía que aparentar nada. No tenía que pensar en algo ingenioso cada vez que abría la boca, ni tenía que fingir que le apasionaba el Quiddicth cuando en realidad lo aborrecía. Ni siquiera le importaba que Sirius la viera en chándal. En fin, era algo extraño que hasta el momento solo le había sucedido con James. Casi podía decir que se sentía la mujer más feliz en el mundo. Y digo casi, porque le faltaba dar el paso definitivo. Ese paso que tanto ansiaba y que tanto le estaba costando conseguir.

- La quieres mucho¿verdad? – preguntó Lily volviendo súbitamente al tema de Liz.

- Mucho – contestó el moreno al cabo de unos segundos – Es uno de los pocos familiares normales que tengo. Ella y mi prima Andrómeda son las únicas Black que merecen la pena.

Lily se quedó callada, no muy segura de que a Sirius le hiciera gracia que ella se entremetiera en el delicado tema de su familia.

- Eso sí, como el… - Sirius se mordió la lengua para no soltar algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir – como Zabini no la cuide bien…

Sirius hizo un gesto bastante clarificador sobre lo que pasaría si a Zabini se le ocurría tratar mal a su prima.

- Primero sufriría la ira de Liz – aseguró la pelirroja – Con el mal genio que tiene estoy segura de que no se quedaría quieta.

Sirius asintió fervientemente con la cabeza. El podía dar fe de ese mal genio que caracterizaba a la morena.

- Aún así prefiero a un Zabini que a un Malfoy – dijo Sirius haciendo alusión al prometido de Liz.

Ambos continuaron caminando en silencio, cada uno pensando en sus cosas. Sin embargo, al cabo de escasos segundos, Sirius levantó la cabeza con brusquedad y se paró súbitamente, haciendo que su acompañante le imitara.

- ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? – preguntó Sirius, como quien pregunta la hora a un desconocido.

Lo había dicho tan repentinamente y de una manera tan poco ceremoniosa, que a Lily no le dio tiempo a conectar ideas.

- ¿Salir? – repitió ella - ¿Salir en qué sentido¿Salir a dar una vuelta¿O salir de salir?

Sirius sonrió con culpabilidad, dándose cuenta de que lo había soltado muy bruscamente.

- Salir de salir – aclaró el joven.

Entonces sí. Entonces Lily conectó ideas y entendió perfectamente lo que Sirius le estaba proponiendo.

- Sí, quiero decir ¡sí! claro que quiero, me encantaría – contestó Lily aturulladamente - ¡Sí!

Sirius posó un corto beso en los labios de la pelirroja, suficiente para que ella se diera cuenta de que lo que acababa de ocurrir era cierto. El joven sonrió, contagiando a una Lily que entonces sí podía decir que era la mujer más feliz del mundo. Objetivo cumplido.

ooooooooooooo

James acababa de bajar de su escoba tras haber dado unas vueltas de relax (volar siempre le relajaba), cuando oyó como una voz gritaba su nombre.

- ¡James¡James!

Aquella loca que corría hacia el campo de Quidditch gritando como una descosida y que casi se tropieza y llega hasta allí rodando, solo podía ser Lily.

- Quieta que te embalas.

James tuvo que parar a su amiga como si de una snitch se tratara, ya que la chica, del impulso que llevaba, no midió la distancia y chocó contra James.

- James – repitió Lily todavía jadeante por la carrera – No… no sabes… lo que…

- Primero respira y luego habla – la aconsejó el moreno.

Ella le hizo caso. Se tomó unos segundos para recuperar el ritmo cardiaco normal, pero la noticia bomba que le tenía que contar no podía hacer esperarse mucho más.

- James, tengo que contarte algo estupendo.

- ¿Flitwick te ha puesto un 10 en Encantamientos?

- Sí, me lo ha puesto, pero no es eso lo que…

- Espera, espera¿Dumbledore te ha permitido estudiar dos optativas a la vez?

- No, lo que pasa es…

- Ya sé. Te ha concedido la beca para estudiar en el extranjero.

- Las becas no las conceden hasta junio. Lo que te quiero decir es…

- Pues entonces no sé, se me han acabado las opciones – interrumpió James por tercera vez - ¿A qué esperas? Dime lo ya y sácame de esta angustiosa incertidumbre.

La petición del moreno vino acompañada por un gesto teatral al que Lily correspondió con una mueca entre divertida e irritada. Solo James podía ser tan payaso y exasperante a la vez.

- Sirius y yo estamos juntos.

Lily sonrió al comprobar lo bien que sonaba la frase. Por otro lado, la inesperada declaración tomó a James desprevenido y le sumergió en un intenso pero breve debate moral: por un lado se alegraba por Lily, pero por otro no podía evitar sentirse extraño, como si le hubieran arrebatado algo muy suyo, algo personal e intransferible.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó una Lily expectante.

El joven levantó la vista y la posó en los brillantes ojos de su amiga.

- ¡Eso es estupendo! – exclamó James finalmente, abrazando a la pelirroja – Objetivo cumplido¿no?

- Objetivo cumplido – afirmó Lily con una radiante sonrisa.

Lily depositó un beso en la mejilla del merodeador en señal de agradecimiento, antes de marcharse de allí corriendo con la misma alegría con la que había llegado. Por su parte, James se quedó allí parado, mirándola como se alejaba. Se sentía satisfecho por haberla ayudado y porque la chica hubiera conseguido salir con Sirius, pero había algo más, había…

- ¿Tristeza? – sugirió una voz femenina a su lado, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

Sí, tristeza. Eso era.

James miró a su derecha para encontrarse cara a cara con Samantha.

- No me digas lo que estás pensando, por favor – suplicó James.

- Te lo dije – le reprochó Samantha, ignorando la petición del chico.

James suspiró. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Suspirar y lamentarse. Y ni siquiera sabía porqué. Al fin y al cabo Lily solo era su amiga, y la había dejado en las mejores manos posibles, en las de Sirius.

- Se te escapa – advirtió su acompañante simplemente.

- Lily solo es mi amiga – repitió James en voz alta sus pensamientos, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo más que a Samantha.

- Eres un cabezota. Y la vas a perder.

James suspiró de nuevo.

- Está bien, tienes razón – aceptó el joven finalmente, sorprendiéndose tanto a sí mismo como a Samantha – Pero qué quieres¿que me autoflagele¿Qué me ponga un cartel en la frente que diga que soy un estúpido?

- No estaría mal, pero no te serviría de mucho – intentó animarle Samantha con una sonrisa.

- Sirius es mi amigo y no le voy a traicionar – aseguró James seriamente – Él se ha quedado a la chica y yo me he dado cuenta demasiado tarde.

- No sabía que James Potter fuera de los que se rinden tan fácilmente.

Y con ese reproche intencionado, Samantha se marchó también de allí. Por segunda vez en pocos minutos, James se quedó contemplando como una chica le abandonaba dejándole hecho un lío. ¿Por qué las mujeres le daban tantos problemas?

* * *

Ahora sí que la tenemos liada. No sé si os lo esperabais, pero os aseguro que esto es fruto de un largo proceso de reflexión y preparación. No es que hoy me haya levantado y haya dicho "¡ala! Vamos a liar a Sirius y a Lily". No. Esto ya lo tenía pensado desde hace mucho y os aseguro que me ha costado… que para mí Lily y James son sagrados.

Pero como el fict no termina aquí, no hay que sacar conclusiones precipitadas y hay que esperar a ver lo que pasa en el futuro. Y el futuro inmediato es el próximo capi:

- Reacciones diversas y variadas a la nueva relación.

- ¿Se rendirá James¿Se autoflagelará¿Se colgará un cartel en la frente que diga que es un estúpido?

- Charla de Anne y Grant. De mujer a mujer hueca.

- El periodo de prueba de Zabini y sus resultados.

Pues ya sabéis que eso es lo que os espera en el próximo capi.

Besines y dejadme reviews, que de 110 visitas solo me dejasteis 9 reviews en el capi anterior. Ánimo y a ver si compensamos la balanza y llegamos a los 15 por capi (no me llames iluso, porque tenga una ilusión…).

Chaoo

bars9 (hoy me he vuelto minimalista y he decidido no poner firma)


	10. Algo pasa con James

Disclaimer: no soy ni Papá Noel, ni los Reyes Magos, ni mucho menos Rowling. Así que no me pidáis regalos ni me demandéis por esto.

Para celebrar el nuevo año que está a punto de empezar, aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo de este loco fict.

Por cierto, como el método de respuestas a los reviews que propone la página no me gusta porque deja a los anónimos sin respuesta y no tengo un blog o algo por el estilo para responderlos, he optado por dejarme un review a mí misma. Es un rollazo, pero por lo menos no os quedáis sin respuesta.

Y ahora sí, a leer el nuevo capi. Que lo disfrutéis.

**Capítulo 10. Algo pasa con James**

- Así que al final lo conseguiste – comentó Liz con tono inexpresivo al enterarse de la noticia. Qué digo de la noticia, del notición con mayúsculas y rótulos luminosos.

- Objetivo cumplido – aseguró Lily con una enorme sonrisa tan solo equiparable a la alegría que sentía.

Liz, al igual que Anne y al igual que cualquiera que conociera bien a Lily, no veía creíble esa pareja. Llevaba siete años pensando que Lily era para James y el verla emparejada con Sirius le parecía totalmente antinatural.

- Al final va a resultar que Sirius el "alma libre" no es tan libre – bromeó Anne, una broma que le salió realmente forzada.

Lily miró a sus dos amigas alternativamente. Aquella no era la reacción que esperaba en absoluto.

- No os lo creéis – dijo la pelirroja finalmente con seriedad, borrando la sonrisa de su cara.

- Claro que sí – respondió Liz rápidamente.

- Lo que pasa es que…

- Seguís pensando que James y yo estamos hecho el uno para el otro – cortó Lily la réplica de Anne. Al ver las caras afirmativas de las dos jóvenes, Lily solo pudo decir – Eso es absurdo.

Liz y Anne intercambiaron miradas, pero no dijeron nada.

- Absurdo y estúpido – añadió Lily al ver que ninguna de las otras dos no tenían la intención de rebatir su afirmación.

- Lily… - comenzó Anne intentando parar la tormenta que se avecinaba.

- A mí me gusta Sirius. Y esperaba que os alegrarais por mí.

La mirada herida de Lily despertó un sentimiento de culpabilidad en sus dos amigas. La pelirroja tenía razón. Aparte de lo que pensaran y como buenas amigas que se suponía que eran, deberían haberse alegrado al enterarse de la noticia. Y lo habían hecho, solo que no se lo habían demostrado a la pelirroja.

- Nos alegramos, de verdad – aseguró Anne con tono sincero.

Lily entrecerró los ojos, analizando el grado de sinceridad que había en las palabras de su amiga. Luego posó sus ojos verdes sobre Liz, que al sentirse observada resopló y dijo:

- Espero que seas muy feliz con el gilipollas de mi primo.

Liz lo había dicho con tono automático, como si estuviera programada para ello, pero Lily sabía que viniendo de ella aquello era mucho. La pelirroja recobró la sonrisa que lucía desde la conversación con Sirius y abrazó a las otras dos jóvenes.

- Solo te pongo una condición – dijo Liz al separarse. Lily y Anne la miraron muy atentas, temiéndose lo peor - Que no te pongas tonta, que no me hables a todas horas de Sirius, que no os intercambiéis saliva delante de mí y que no intentes que me lleve bien con él.

- Eso no es una condición – se quejó la pelirroja.

- No la hagas caso – interrumpió Anne dedicándole a la morena una mirada de reproche – Y ojalá te vaya muy bien con Sirius.

- Por lo menos hasta que te des cuenta de que James es el amor de tu vida – Liz no pudo evitar meter la pulla, tras la cual sonrió inocentemente.

Por otra parte, Sirius también estaba ansioso por contarle al primero que se cruzara en su camino lo de su nuevo ligue. Y el desafortunado fue…

- ¡Remus! – exclamó el moreno al entrar en su habitación y encontrarse con su amigo.

El licántropo levantó la mirada del libro en el que estaba enfrascado.

- ¿Qué te pasa ahora? – preguntó de mala gana.

- El lobito está cabreado ¿eh? – se burló Sirius.

- ¿Tú no estarías cabreado si la petarda de tu ex no tuviera otra cosa que hacer que fastidiar tu nueva relación? – soltó Remus todo lo que lleva acumulando durante bastantes días.

Sirius pensó que él no estaría cabreado. No. Él estaría que se subía por las paredes.

- La culpa es tuya – ante la mirada incrédula de su amigo, Sirius aclaró – Por buscártelas tan difíciles.

- Claro, como tus novias son más simples que el mecanismo de un chupete…

- Grant tampoco es una lumbreras¿eh? – se picó el moreno por el comentario.

- Lumbreras no será, pero toca huevos es un rato – Remus suspiró con cansancio antes de retomar el tema inicial de la conversación - ¿Qué era lo que me querías decir?

En la cara de Sirius apareció de nuevo una sonrisa deslumbrante al recordar el notición que tenía que contar.

- Lily y yo estamos juntos.

La primera reacción de Remus fue la de soltar una carcajada, de esas que sueltas cuando te cuentan un buen chiste.

- ¿Por qué te ríes? – inquirió su amigo sin comprender su reacción.

- Porque cada día haces más el payaso.

- No estoy haciendo el payaso – replicó Sirius de nuevo picando.

Remus escrutó la cara de su amigo, buscando el más mínimo detalle que le delatara. Pero no. Sirius estaba impasible. Aquello no podía ser cierto.

- No puedes estar hablando en serio – murmuró Remus, comenzando a creerse las palabras del moreno.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Lily es de James – contestó el licántropo. Para él aquello era tan cierto como que dos y dos son cuatro.

- ¿Ah sí? – preguntó Sirius con ironía – Pues yo no veo que lleve ningún cartel en el que ponga "propiedad de James Potter".

- Da igual. Lily es de James. Tú mismo estabas empeñado en juntarles.

- Eso fue un ataque de locura momentánea – se excusó Sirius – Lily es una chica maravillosa. Y está conmigo – afirmó tajante.

Tras esa declaración de intenciones, Sirius se marchó de la habitación en busca de alguien que recibiera la noticia de un modo más efusivo. Remus por su parte se quedó mirando la puerta fijamente durante unos segundos. Luego resopló, negó con la cabeza y llegó a la conclusión de que aquello iba a terminar muy mal.

ooooooooooo

A principios de diciembre, la campaña de Grant por arruinar la relación de Anne y su ex había disminuido en intensidad. Lo que había aumentado era el malhumor de Remus, ya de por sí susceptible por la proximidad de la luna llena.

Cuando Remus comenzó a salir con Anne tenía en mente lo que cualquier chico de 17 años tendría: cenas románticas a la luz de las velas (a la luz de la luna quedaba descartado por completo), paseos por los terrenos de Hogwarts, regalos por cada aniversario… bueno, quizás eso no era exactamente lo que cualquier chico de 17 años tendría en mente y él era un romántico.

Lo que de ninguna manera el licántropo había incluido en sus planes era una ex novia vengativa y empeñada en arruinar cada cita que tenía con su pareja. Remus podía contar con los dedos de la mano las veces que había podido hablar con Anne sin que ésta tuviera la cara afectada por algún hechizo. Y aquella era una de esas ocasiones.

- ¿Se puede? – preguntó Remus llamando suavemente a la puerta entreabierta del cuarto de las chicas.

- No deberías estar aquí – dijo Anne, abriendo la puerta del todo e invitándole con un gesto a que pasara.

Remus miró a su novia como diciendo "¿y me lo dices ahora?", pero se limitó a entrar en la habitación y sentarse en el alféizar de la ventana.

- ¿A qué has venido? – preguntó la joven castaña.

El merodeador se quedó en silencio y tan solo observó como Anne iba de aquí para allá, intentando poner en orden el caos que reinaba en la habitación. Al ver que no iba a obtener una respuesta, Anne levantó la vista hacia su novio.

- ¿Piensas quedarte ahí sentado toda la tarde?

Remus se encogió de hombros.

- Es uno de los pocos momentos en los que puedo observarte con tranquilidad.

Anne frunció el ceño al recordar el principal hobbie de Grant: joderla, hablando claro, mal y pronto.

- Esa estúpida de Grant – murmuró la joven sentándose al lado de Remus - ¿Cuándo se cansará?

- Nunca – afirmó Remus con seriedad – Y precisamente de eso venía a hablarte.

- Tú dirás.

- Mira Anne… a mí me gustas mucho – empezó el joven – Mucho. Muchísimo. Pero necesito tener una relación normal contigo. Pasear por Hogsmeade, besarte en medio del Gran Comedor sin miedo a que Grant tome represalias…

Anne le miró, enfadada por lo que acababa de decir el chico.

- ¿Y me lo dices a mí¿Crees que yo no quiero poder ir de la mano contigo, sin que la imbécil de tu ex me lance un hechizo? A la que tienes que decírselo es a Grant.

- ¿Y por qué no se lo dices tú? – sugirió Remus, soltando por fin lo que quería decirle a su novia – A mí no me hará ni caso. Tú impones respeto, Anne.

La castaña reflexionó sobre las palabras de Remus. Ya tenía pensada una charla de mujer a mujer con Grant. El hecho de que al merodeador también le pareciera la mejor solución consiguió animarla para que esa charla se produjera cuanto antes.

- ¿Impongo respeto? – repitió Anne.

- Sí, claro… - el licántropo dejó la frase en suspenso – Tú lo que quieres es que te dore la píldora¿no?

- Llámalo como quieras – susurró ella rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de su chico.

Remus sonrió y atrajo a la joven hacia él, besándola con suavidad. Uno de los pocos besos que podía darle con tranquilidad y ajeno a la ira de su ex.

- Mañana mismo hablaré con ella – prometió Anne una vez su hubieron separado.

Tal y como Anne había dicho, tras la última clase del día siguiente la joven dedicó su tiempo a buscar a su objetivo. No fue muy difícil encontrarla, descartando lugares como la biblioteca (lugar que Grant no pisaría jamás ya que según ella, el hacerlo sería un suicidio social) o los terrenos del castillo (el frío de diciembre podría estropear su fino cutis) y deseando que no se encontrara en su sala común, Anne tan solo tuvo que buscar en los baños. Y precisamente en los del tercer piso se encontraba su presa, retocando su maquillaje.

- Grant – la llamó Anne nada más entrar en el baño.

La aludida apartó la vista del espejo y posó sus ojos sobre Anne.

- Bonito cutis – apreció Grant antes de añadir con una sonrisa maliciosa – Aunque se nota que últimamente ha sufrido bastante.

Anne esbozó una sonrisa forzada antes de lanzarse al ataque.

- Conmigo no te las des de lista, Grant.

Grant guardó su barra de labios en su bolso y se encaró a la joven castaña.

- Si vienes a reclamarme por lo que te ha estado pasando estos días…

- Muy aguda.

- Tan solo estaba defendiendo lo que es mío – sentenció Grant obviando el comentario jocoso de su rival.

Anne borró la sonrisa falsa de su cara y la sustituyó por una expresión dura, de esas que solo adoptaba cuando la estaban tocando mucho las narices. Se colocó extremadamente cerca de la otra joven y la miró directamente a los ojos antes de hablar.

- Dos cosas, Grant – comenzó la Gryffi – Primera: Remus es mi… ¿has oído bien? Mi novio, lo cual implica que no es tuyo. Y segunda¿ves esta varita? – Anne sacó su varita del bolsillo de la túnica y la pasó lentamente por delante de los ojos de Grant – Pues te aseguro que soy perfectamente capaz de utilizarla. No me temblará el pulso a la hora de lanzar una maldición si la ocasión lo requiere.

A Anne no le hizo falta alzar la voz ni repetirlo dos veces. Por la mirada que le lanzó Grant antes de abandonar el baño, le quedó muy claro que su relación con Remus por fin iba a ser normal.

ooooooooooo

Su físico atractivo y su apellido no menos atrayente, hacían de Adam Zabini alguien muy valorado entre el sector femenino. No era extraño verle rodeado de cuatro o cinco chicas que intentaban desesperadamente llamar su atención, incluso ahora que era de dominio público su relación con Liz. Sin embargo, para Zabini no pasaba desapercibido el hecho de que últimamente, Lucile Bouquet no le dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra. Lo extraño de todo es que Bouquet no era esa clase de chicas que se arrastraba por un hombre, normalmente eran los hombres los que se arrastraban por ella.

Rápidamente, Zabini se dio cuenta de que había una mano negra detrás de todo eso. Y la continua vigilancia a la que se sentía sometido por parte de Liz (a pesar de que él fingiera no darse cuenta), le ayudo a llegar en seguida a la conclusión de quién era la artífice de ese acoso por parte de Bouquet.

Estaba claro que aquello era una prueba. Y también estaba muy claro que no iba a sacar nada de la boca de Bouquet. Por alguna extraña razón que todavía desconocía, la Sly se limitaría a cumplir con lo pactado sin soltar prenda.

Ante tal situación, la mejor solución que encontró Zabini fue exactamente la que su novia quería ver: aguantar estoicamente las insinuaciones de Bouquet hasta que Liz lo creyera conveniente.

Y tan solo tuvieron que pasar cuatro días para que la Gryffi lo creyera conveniente.

- ¡Adam¡Adam!

Liz era la única persona en todo el castillo que le llamaba por su nombre de pila, por lo que Zabini no tuvo que darse la vuelta para saber que la morena venía corriendo hacia él.

- Adam – repitió ella jadeante al llegar a su altura.

- ¿Por fin me vas a sacar de este retiro forzoso? – preguntó Zabini.

- ¿Retiro forzoso?

- Llevas cuatro días sin hablarme.

- ¡Oh! Eso – Liz pareció recordar – Pues precisamente de eso quería hablarte.

Zabini adoptó una postura de fingida curiosidad; no quería arruinarle el plan a la joven diciéndole que ya lo sabía todo. Por lo menos de momento.

- Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de que estos últimos días… eh… digamos que has tenido a Bouquet pegada a tu culo continuamente.

- Pegada a mi culo es algo que nunca diría un Zabini pero sí, eso es exactamente lo que ha pasado.

El comentario de Zabini había sido solo una broma que cualquiera que no conociera su particular humor la hubiera tomado como algo hiriente. Por suerte, Liz conocía de sobra ese humor, lo cual no impidió que le diera un golpe en el brazo.

- Cállate y déjame hablar – ordenó Liz antes de continuar con su explicación – El caso es que alguien, que no voy a nombrar porque no viene al caso, me sugirió la idea de…

- ¿Ese alguien no será Sirius Black? – interrumpió su novio.

Liz frunció el ceño, frustrada al darse cuenta de que era casi imposible engañar a un Slytherin. Y más a un Slytherin como Zabini.

- De acuerdo. El caso es que Sirius me sugirió la idea de ponerte a prueba durante unos días. Ya sé que no suena muy bien y que debería haber confiado más en ti, pero tenía dudas y de alguna manera debía resolverlas.

- Podías haberme preguntado.

- De alguna manera sin que tú te dieras cuenta – especificó Liz.

Sin embargo y por la sonrisa que esbozó su novio, Liz se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

- Tú ya te habías dado cuenta de todo¿no?

- Ventajas de ser un Slytherin – respondió Zabini encogiéndose de hombros – Tenemos la mente muy sucia.

Liz se quedó callada, sin saber muy bien cómo seguir y de nuevo frustrada por haber sido tan inocente y creer que iba a engañar a alguien tan inteligente como Zabini. Su plan había sido demasiado obvio.

- ¿Y los resultados son…? – preguntó el joven, rompiendo el silencio.

- Supongo que si ya sabías de que iba todo, los resultados no son muy válidos.

- Ah, no, no, no – se negó él – Quiero saber si he aguantado como un campeón las constantes insinuaciones de Bouquet o no.

- Sabes que sí – le dio la razón Liz con desgana.

Liz se sentó en un escalón, completamente desanimada. Zabini se dio cuenta del estado de ánimo de su chica, provocado por él y por su perspicacia. Quizás hubiera sido mejor no decir nada y fingir que no se había dado cuenta del plan… pero no. La base de una relación era la sinceridad y eso él lo tenía muy claro.

- Vamos, Liz, no te pongas así…

La joven morena suspiró.

- Es que… joder, compréndelo. Con toda la ilusión del mundo me montó un plan en la cabeza, pido ayuda para llevarlo a cabo, lo pongo en práctica y… - explicó Liz gesticulando exageradamente con las manos – resulta que tú ya te habías dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Todo al garete. Me has frustrado como mujer y como mente pensante.

Esta vez fue Zabini el que suspiró.

- ¿No crees que debería ser yo el disgustado? – preguntó él a su vez – En fin, me acabas de decir que no confías en mí. Joder, que me has puesto en periodo de prueba.

Liz miró al joven directamente a los ojos, sintiéndose tremendamente culpable.

- Está bien – aceptó la morena finalmente – Los dos estamos enfadados.

- ¿Eso te hace sentir mejor?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

- Y ahora que supongo has despejado todas tus dudas¿podremos tener una relación tranquila y normal?

- Mis relaciones nunca son tranquilas y normales – sonrió Liz con picardía.

Zabini también sonrió, tomando a su chica por la cintura y besándola, como sellando la reconciliación.

oooooooooo

Las últimas semanas de clase del trimestre estaban siendo apacibles para todos: Remus y Anne volvían a disfrutar de su relación sin intromisiones, Liz había dejado de entrometerse en la vida amorosa de sus amigas para dedicarse a la suya propia, Peter… bueno, Peter andaba a lo suyo sin molestar demasiado, Sirius y Lily iban "viento en popa a toda vela", según acostumbraba a decir el merodeador…

Sin embargo, a Lily le faltaba algo. Y ese algo tenía nombre y apellidos: James Potter. Desde que había comenzado a salir con Sirius, James había desaparecido literalmente de su vida. Le veía en las clases y en las comidas, y siempre de refilón. Lily estaba empezando a pensar que James la evitaba.

Esa situación se hizo patente de nuevo durante una cena en el Gran Comedor, siete días antes de que les dieran las vacaciones de Navidad.

- ¿No es maravillosa la Navidad? – suspiró Liz observando con entusiasmo la esmerada decoración del castillo.

- Este año lo han puesto todo muy bonito – dijo Anne apreciativamente.

- A ti nunca te ha gustado la Navidad, Liz – atacó Sirius, sin desperdiciar una oportunidad como aquella para meterse con su prima.

- Eso es porque nunca había estado enamorada – replicó la morena con el mismo tono soñador de antes, dispuesta a que nada, ni siquiera Sirius, interfiriera en su estado de felicidad continua.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco ante la declaración de su prima.

- Dicen que este año Dumbledore va a organizar un baile de Navidad – comentó Lily.

- Estupendo – dijo Sirius tomando a la pelirroja por la cintura – Así podré lucir a mi pareja como se merece.

- Lo dices como si fuera un objeto – bromeó ella.

El merodeador rió y besó brevemente a Lily en los labios, gesto ante el cual James tuvo que apartar la mirada.

- ¿Os vais a quedar aquí estas vacaciones? – se interesó Lily tras la pequeña muestra de cariño.

- Claro, es nuestra última Navidad en Hogwarts – respondió Remus.

- Y si hay un baile, pues con más razón todavía – le apoyó su novia.

- ¿Y tú, James? – preguntó Lily volviéndose hacia el moreno - ¿Te quedas aquí?

- Sí, claro – respondió James con desgana, sin ni siquiera levantar la vista del plato.

Lily frunció el ceño. La actitud de su amigo la desconcertaba y la irritaba. Estaba claro que el distanciamiento venía a raíz de su relación con Sirius, algo totalmente incomprensible si se tenía en cuenta el hecho de que James había sido su principal ayuda a la hora de conquistar a Sirius. La pelirroja sacudió levemente la cabeza, como intentando despejarse, y se unió a la conversación de sus amigos.

- ¿Así que Zabini se había enterado de todo? – preguntó Anne cuando Liz les contó a todos su experiencia con el periodo de prueba al que había sometido a su novio.

- Absolutamente de todo.

- Es que eres demasiado obvia – le recriminó Sirius.

- Pues te recuerdo que la idea fue tuya – atacó la morena a su vez.

- Sí, pero la forma en que la pusiste en práctica fue demasiado obvia.

Liz hubiera continuado con la discusión de no ser por James, que se levantó bruscamente dispuesto a abandonar el comedor.

- ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó Remus.

- A acostarme – respondió el moreno – Estoy muy cansado.

En cuanto James desapareció por las grandes puertas del Gran Comedor, los cinco chicos se dirigieron miradas extrañadas. A nadie le había pasado desapercibida la actitud de James ni el hecho de que el cambio del merodeador había surgido a causa de la relación de Sirius y Lily. Para Liz, Anne y Remus, el hecho de que James estaba enamorado de Lily no hacía más que confirmarse.

- Tendrá la regla – intentó Liz quitarle hierro al asunto.

- Es un hombre – replicó Sirius – Es imposible que tenga la regla.

- Era una broma – aclaró su prima - ¿O acaso no entiendes mi humor?

- No. Es demasiado malo para una mente tan brillante como la mía.

Liz resopló antes de levantarse.

- Voy con mi novio – se despidió – A tratar con mentes brillantes de verdad.

- Mira que te gusta picarla – le reprochó Remus a su amigo, a la vez que él y Anne imitaban a Liz – Nosotros también nos vamos.

En cuanto la pareja abandonó la mesa de Gryffindor, Sirius rodeó con un brazo la cintura de Lily y sonrió.

- Al fin solos.

- Rodeados de medio Hogwarts, pero solos – añadió la pelirroja echando un vistazo al comedor, que todavía estaba lleno.

- ¿Quieres que demos una vuelta por fuera? – propuso Sirius.

- Hace demasiado frío.

- Pues por dentro.

- No. Estoy muy cansada.

Sirius miró con preocupación a la joven.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó el merodeador.

Lily levantó la vista hacia su novio.

- No. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Normalmente no pones tantas pegas. Siempre dices que con tal de estar juntos, es lugar es lo de menos.

Lily suspiró. A otro quizás sí, pero sabía que a Sirius no podía engañarle.

- Es James – dijo ella simplemente.

Como Sirius se temía, el motivo de preocupación de la pelirroja era su mejor amigo. Y no la culpaba en absoluto.

- ¿Qué pasa con James?

- No me digas que no te has dado cuenta de lo raro que está últimamente.

Claro que Sirius se había dado cuenta. De hecho, el cambio de actitud de James no había sido solo hacia Lily, sino también hacia él. Casi no le hablaba, se pasaba el día desaparecido, no pisaba la sala común… en otras palabras, le evitaba.

- Claro que me he dado cuenta.

- Me preocupa, Sirius – confesó Lily mirándole directamente a los ojos.

Sirius sintió la angustia de Lily a través de sus ojos verdes. Quizás él se guardaba más los sentimientos y evitaba hablar sobre el tema, pero Lily no era así. Lily le estaba abriendo su corazón. Lo justo era que él hiciera lo mismo.

- A mí también me preocupa, Lily – murmuró el moreno, acariciando suavemente el pelo de la joven.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer? – preguntó la pelirroja, acurrucándose en los brazos de Sirius.

- No lo sé – suspiró Sirius – Realmente no lo sé, Lily. James es muy complicado y cuando se encierra en sí mismo, es imposible hablar con él.

- James es mi amigo. Le quiero de vuelta.

Sirius apretó a Lily con sus brazos. Temía que en cualquier momento la pelirroja se pusiera a llorar y él no sabría como reaccionar.

- Yo también le quiero de vuelta – susurró Sirius posando un suave beso sobre la cabeza de la pelirroja.

* * *

No sabéis lo difícil que se me hace escribir las escenas de Sirius y Lily. Ya sé que lo habré dicho mil veces, pero por decirlo una más no va a pasar nada: para mí Lily y James son sagrados. Creo que este esfuerzo se merece vuestros reviews

Y para el próximo capítulo, esto es lo que os espera:

- Dudas y más dudas de Lily

- Baile de Navidad por cortesía de Dumbledore y todo lo que un baile implica (que es mucho)

Si al hecho de que estoy de vacaciones le añadimos el dato de que últimamente mi ritmo de escritura es imparable, como resultado tendremos un nuevo capítulo de este fict la semana que viene. Y os aviso que tengo unas ganas locas de escribir ese capi, ya sabréis porqué.

Besotes, feliz año nuevo y no os atragantéis con las uvas.

bars9


	11. Dudas existenciales

Disclaimer: no soy ni Papá Noel, ni los Reyes Magos, ni mucho menos Rowling. Así que no me pidáis regalos ni me demandéis por esto.

Mi primera actualización del año. Y además ni siquiera he tardado una semana. Y eso que os lo merecíais poco (o más bien nada) teniendo en cuenta la descompensación que hay (y temo que habrá por los siglos de los siglos) entre el número de reviews y el número de visitas.

Por cierto y por si alguien no se ha enterado, las respuestas a los reviews están en otro review que me dejo yo en el fict.

Terminadas las introducciones, el nuevo capítulo. Que lo disfrutéis.

**Capítulo 11. Dudas existenciales**

La actitud de James se intensificó a lo largo de la última semana de clases del trimestre. Era como una tortuga, cuanto más intentabas que saliera, más escondía la cabeza.

Y lo que para Lily había comenzado como una sospecha, ahora era una certeza tan cierta como que Grant se teñía el pelo todos los meses: James la estaba evitando. Al principio podía ser casualidad el que cuando intentaba hablarle, el chico recordara repentinamente que se había dejado la varita en la sala común. O el que cuando se encontraban en el pasillo, se agachará a atarse el cordón de su zapato al tiempo que Lily pasaba por su lado. O el que en cuanto la sala común se vaciaba y los dos se quedaban allí solos, James se escabullera hacia su habitación alegando que necesitaba dormir. Y así una lista interminable. Pero cuando todo esto se sucedía un día tras otro, eso para Lily y para el resto del mundo ya no era casualidad. Era intencionado. James estaba utilizando las más estúpidas tácticas para evitarla.

Lily ya estaba empezando a estar más que harta de la situación, así que pilló por banda a James una tarde a la salida de Transformaciones, acorralándole contra la pared y con la intención de aclarar las cosas.

- Necesito hablar contigo, James.

El aludido tragó saliva y se estremeció imperceptiblemente. Esas palabras, viniendo de la boca de Lily, nunca habían significado nada bueno.

- Y no me te agaches a atarte el cordón…

James miró su zapato, cerciorándose de que estaba atado.

- … ni te escabullas con la excusa de que olvidaste tu varita en la sala común…

El moreno palpó el bolsillo de su túnica, comprobando que su varita seguía ahí.

- … ni me digas que esta noche no has pegado ojo y necesitas dormir – terminó Lily de enumerar las tres excusas favoritas de James.

James negó con la cabeza. De hecho aquella había sido una de las pocas noches en la que había conseguido dormir de un tirón.

- Escucha Lily – empezó a decir el chico, sin saber cómo salir de la comprometida situación – Me encantaría hablar contigo pero… eh… en fin, no creo que éste sea el lugar más adecuado.

Lily frunció el ceño. De nuevo el moreno estaba intentando escabullirse. Pero no. Esta vez no lo iba a conseguir.

- James, tengo que hablar contigo – para enfatizar la petición, la pelirroja adoptó su expresión más suplicante – Por favor.

Nunca, en todos sus años de amistad, James había sido capaz de resistirse a esa cara de cachorrillo abandonado. Y aquella vez no iba a ser la excepción.

- Está bien – suspiró el merodeador - ¿Qué quieres?

- Sabes muy bien lo que quiero – respondió Lily, adoptando de nuevo su expresión de enfado – Quiero saber lo que te pasa.

- ¡A mí no me pasa nada! – se puso James a la defensiva sin que nadie lo hubiera atacado.

- ¿Lo ves? – le hizo ver ella lo extraño de su comportamiento – Te pones a la defensiva por cualquier cosa, no hablas con nadie, vas a tu bola… Me evitas, James.

James miró hacia otro lado, tratando de no encontrarse con los ojos acusadores de su amiga.

- No te evito – murmuró el joven.

- ¿Que no me evitas? Ni siquiera eres capaz de mirarme a la cara cuando te hablo.

El joven optó por la callada por respuesta, todavía sin atreverse a enfrentar los ojos verdes de Lily que le taladraban.

- Mira James… no sé lo que te pasa y no sé exactamente porqué estás así pero… - la pelirroja tomó aire – no quiero pensar que esto tiene que ver con Sirius y conmigo porque…

- ¡No! – exclamó rápidamente James – Claro que no. Yo… yo me alegro mucho de que estéis juntos y…

James enmudeció, tratando de mentir lo menos posible. Se sentía miserable. Es más se sentía miserablemente caprichoso. Había tenido a Lily para él durante todos esos años y ahora que su amiga se interesaba en Sirius, en su mejor amigo, él se comportaba como un niño caprichoso y la quería de vuelta.

- De acuerdo – aceptó la joven – Quiero pensar que dices la verdad y que volverás a comportarte como antes.

- Es solo que estoy en una etapa extraña – intentó explicarse James – Necesito pensar, estar solo. No es nada personal, Lily. Yo te sigo queriendo como antes, eres mi mejor amiga.

Sin previo aviso y ante las palabras de James, la pelirroja se adelantó y le abrazó. El gesto de cariño le tomó completamente por sorpresa a James, quien no pudo hacer otra cosa que corresponder al abrazo, rogando porque Lily se separara de él. No sabía cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar así y temía cometer una estupidez.

Pero por suerte para él, la pelirroja rompió el abrazo enseguida. Se separó de James, con los ojos brillantes y dijo:

- Te echo de menos, James.

James tan solo se quedó estático, viendo como Lily se alejaba por el pasillo. Se sintió más miserable que nunca, miserable por no poder decirle a Lily que la quería y miserable porque sentía estar traicionando a su mejor amigo.

Por su parte, cuando Lily había dicho que le echaba de menos, había hablado con el corazón. De hecho, se había sorprendido a sí misma por la sinceridad de sus palabras.

Y además estaba el abrazo… había abrazado a James miles de veces, pero ninguna como aquella. Sentía como si hubiera abrazado algo que no era suyo, algo que estaba a punto de perder. Se había sentido extraña.

Lily sabía que cuando las dudas existenciales la agobiaban, solo había un lugar al que acudir: Anne. No conocía a nadie con las ideas tan claras como su amiga.

- Necesito consejo – anunció Lily nada más entrar a la habitación.

Las palabras de la pelirroja y el gesto de desesperación que las acompañaban, provocaron que las alarmas de Anne se encendieran. La castaña se sentó en la cama al lado de su amiga y la animó a hablar.

- James.

Con una sola palabra, Lily consiguió que Anne lo comprendiera todo. Aún así, la pelirroja continuó hablando para desahogarse.

- Me está volviendo loca, Anne – se desesperó Lily, soltando todo lo que llevaba dentro – Primero me ayuda con lo de Sirius y ahora me evita, me dice que se alegra de que estemos juntos pero me mira como si le hubiera traicionado… ¡no sé que hacer!

Anne miró a su amiga con ternura, como una madre mira a su hija. Porque en cierto modo eso es lo que Anne representaba, la madre del grupo.

- Ante todo, cálmate – aconsejó la castaña – Despeja la mente. Tienes que pensar con claridad.

Lily suspiró. ¿Cómo despejar la mente si últimamente en ella solo cabían James y su estúpida actitud¿Cómo pensar con claridad si lo único que quería era tener de vuelta al James de siempre? Y entre tanto caos, sentía que no tenía ni un solo momento para Sirius. Para su novio. El que tanto le había costado conseguir.

- ¿Estás ya más tranquila? – preguntó Anne tras haber dejado unos momentos de reflexión a la pelirroja.

La joven asintió y abrió los ojos, dispuesta a someterse a una de las terapias de su amiga.

- Quiero que me cuentes exactamente tus sentimientos hacia James – pidió Anne.

- Siento que le pierdo – confesó Lily con sinceridad – Siento como si… como si me estuvieran quitando algo muy mío, como si me arrancaran un brazo.

- ¿Algo más?

- Sí. También le extraño mucho. Extraño nuestras conversaciones llenas de tonterías, extraño como me llama pelirroja, extraño picarle por cualquier bobada… ¡hasta extraño que me haga rabiar!

Lily se quedó repentinamente en silencio, reflexionando sobre lo que acababa de decir y dándose cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos a su amigo. De que a pesar de tener a Sirius a su lado, se sentía incompleta.

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que eso significa? – rompió su amiga el momento de silencio.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Quieres a James.

- ¡Claro que le quiero! – exclamó Lily como si eso no fuera nada nuevo – Es mi mejor amigo.

- Lo que quiero decir es que le quieres de una manera… más íntima, más especial – intentó hacerle ver la castaña.

Las palabras de Anne irrumpieron en la mente de Lily bruscamente. Por primera vez, la pelirroja no se rió ante la idea de que ella y James sintieran algo más que amistad. Por primera vez, comenzó a considerar esa posibilidad como algo serio y no como una simple broma de sus amigos.

- Pero… pero yo estoy con Sirius – replicó Lily débilmente.

- Y James está celoso de eso – explicó Anne – Por eso se comporta de esa manera.

Ésa era exactamente la explicación que buscaba Lily. Sin embargo, le parecía tan aterradora y a la vez tan atrayente la idea de que James, su amigo de toda la vida, sintiera algo más por ella que ni siquiera se había atrevido a pensarlo.

- Piensa Lily, piensa quien de los dos te gusta más. Sirius o James.

Con esas palabras, Anne abandonó la habitación dejando a la pelirroja inmersa en un mar de dudas. Sin embargo, a la larga Lily agradecería esa conversación tan reveladora.

oooooooooooooooo

- Al fin libres – suspiró Liz tras la última clase del trimestre.

La libertad de Liz consistía en andar remoloneando las dos semanas que las vacaciones duraban. Tenía previsto comenzar esa "dura y ardua" tarea esa misma tarde, pero ahí estaba Lily para impedírselo. Consecuencia: las tres amigas se pasaron su primera tarde de libertad haciendo los trabajos que les habían mandado para vacaciones.

- Eres una pequeña tirana – murmuró Liz.

- A la larga me lo agradecerás – replicó la pelirroja, levantando los ojos de un largo ensayo sobre los efectos de la transformación humana – El último día de vacaciones, cuando por primera vez en tu vida no andes desesperada terminando todo lo que deberías haber hecho antes, me lo agradecerás.

Anne le dirigió a Liz una mirada de reproche por haber abierto la boca. Lo peor que podías hacer con Lily era darle cuerda.

Pero por suerte para Liz y Anne, su salvación llegó en forma de Sirius poco antes de la hora de la cena.

- ¿Vosotras no sabéis el significado de la palabra vacaciones? – preguntó el merodeador burlón.

- Explícaselo a tu novia – dijo Liz con malhumor.

Pero la pelirroja no pareció darse cuenta porque ni siquiera levantó la cabeza del libro que leía con atención. O que fingía leer con atención para evitar encontrarse con los ojos de Sirius. Con todas las dudas existenciales que le estaban atacando durante los últimos días, sentía que le estaba traicionando.

- Dumbledore nos ha reunido a todos en el Gran Comedor – anunció Sirius – Tiene algo importante que decirnos.

Sirius hizo el intento de hablar con Lily, pero se arrepintió a medio camino. Últimamente la joven estaba muy rara.

- ¿Creéis que será algo relacionado con el baile? – preguntó Anne de camino al comedor.

- Si lo es, mejor. Este año ninguna de las tres tendrá problema para encontrar pareja.

- Igual Lily sí – dejó caer Anne tras el comentario de Liz.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó la morena sin entender nada.

Lily miró a Anne con ojos suplicantes. Lo último que quería era que Liz se enterara de sus dudas y ya tenía el discursito sobre "porqué James y ella estaban hechos el uno para el otro" en boca de Liz las 24 horas del día.

- La pelirroja se debate entre dos merodeadores – reveló Anne con una sonrisa enigmática, adelantándose para que las dos amigas pudieran hablar.

- ¿Que te debates entre dos merodeadores? – repitió Liz, incrédula - ¿Sirius y James?

Lily no dijo nada, pero Liz interpretó su silencio como un sí.

- ¿Al fin te has dado cuenta de que James y tú estáis predestinados a estar juntos? Lily, ni siquiera tú te puedes oponer a los designios del destino.

- Yo no he dicho nada de eso – replicó la pelirroja con enfado – Tan solo estoy un poco confusa.

Lily apretó el paso para alcanzar a su otra amiga y escapar de las comprometidas preguntas de Liz. Sin embargo la morena no se dio por vencida y pretendía someter a Lily a un interrogatorio exhaustivo de no ser por la afortunada interrupción del profesor Dumbledore.

- Atención por favor – pidió el director, haciendo que el murmullo habitual que reinaba en el Gran Comedor cesara – Eso está mucho mejor. Aprovechando el gran número de alumnos que os quedáis en Hogwarts este año a pasar las vacaciones y a pesar de que ya se han difundido rumores que me han reventado la sorpresa – Dumbledore frunció levemente el ceño, pero continuó hablando – tengo el honor de anunciaros que el día de Nochebuena, se celebrará un baile…

Los murmullos excitados del sector femenino del colegio taparon por completo las palabras del director.

- Ya sé que un baile es una excelente noticia, pero primero dejadme contaros todo y luego comentáis con vuestra compañera el vestido que vais a llevar – de nuevo las palabras de Dumbledore callaron a sus alumnos – Decía que se celebrara un baile en el que no habrá límite de edad y al que, como es Navidad y me siento benevolente, no será obligatorio asistir con pareja.

Una ola de suspiros aliviados recorrió el Gran Comedor.

- Pero, y como sigue siendo Navidad y yo me sigo sintiendo benevolente, se habilitará una mesa para todos aquello que vayan sin pareja. Esa mesa de solteros servirá para que os conozcáis más y… ¿quién sabe? Igual hasta surge el amor.

El profesor Dumbledore se sentó se nuevo en su silla, dejando esta vez que los murmullos se apoderaran de la estancia y de sus alumnos y sintiéndose tremendamente realizado. Seguro que gracias a su idea, la Navidad acabaría con varias parejitas más.

- Te parecerá bonito lo que has hecho – susurró la profesora McGonagall a su lado, con su imperturbable rostro severo.

- ¿No te parece buena idea?

- Lo peor que puedes hacer es juntar a un grupo de adolescentes llenos de hormonas y desesperados por no haber encontrado pareja en una misma mesa. Ahí no surge el amor, Albus – explicó la mujer con infinita paciencia – Ahí lo que surge es tensión sexual pura y dura.

Dumbledore miró a su compañera largamente antes de hablar.

- Minerva – empezó a hablar en tono solemne – Lo que deberías hacer es buscarte un novio. ¿Quieres que te ayude?

La profesora McGonagall puso los ojos en blanco ante el ofrecimiento del director.

ooooooooooooooooooo

El día de Nochebuena, Lily había amanecido embriagada por un extraño espíritu navideño. Sus dudas de los últimos días parecían haber desaparecido en cuanto encendió su radio mágica y comenzaron a sonar lo que Liz y Anne denominaban como "Grandes Éxitos Navideños".

- Ya llego la Navidaaaaaad, la nieve cubre los parqueeeees… - entonaba la pelirroja su villancico preferido.

Sirius irrumpió bruscamente en la habitación de las chicas, pero se quedó de piedra al descubrir aquella faceta oculta de su novia.

- ¿Qué hace? – preguntó el merodeador señalando a Lily.

La joven parecía poseída. Entonando los villancicos con voz chillona y bailando de un lado para otro, se asemejaba a una desquiciada mental.

- Cantar – respondió Anne.

- Atentar contra la humanidad – dijo Liz a su vez, conclusión a la que había llegado tras escuchar durante tres horas seguidas a su amiga destrozando "los peces en el río" o el mítico "oh blanca Navidad".

- ¿Lleva así toda la mañana? – se horrorizó Sirius.

- Toda la mañana – corroboró Anne.

- Y por lo visto toda la tarde – vaticinó Liz con desesperación.

- Os compadezco – murmuró el joven – Pero a lo que venía es a decirte que Remus quiere hablar contigo, Anne.

- ¿Para qué? – preguntó la aludida sorprendida.

- Supongo que para quedar esta noche para ir al baile.

Sirius ya había puesto una mano sobre el picaporte, cuando la joven castaña le paró.

- ¿Y por qué no ha venido él a decírmelo?

El merodeador se encogió de hombros.

- Creo que James y él querían mantener una charla a solas y no sabían como deshacerse de mí – confesó Sirius con tono confidencial sin darle más importancia al asunto.

Tal y como Liz había vaticinado, el espíritu navideño no abandonó a Lily durante toda la tarde. O por lo menos no la abandonó hasta que la pelirroja se dio cuenta que debía prepararse para el baile.

- ¿Qué vestido creéis que es mejor que lleve? – preguntó Anne mostrándoles a sus amigas sus dos opciones - ¿Éste o éste?

Fue esa frase la que hizo que tanto Lily como Liz se dieran cuenta de que les quedaban cuatro horas para el baile. Como si un resorte se hubiera activado en sus mentes, las dos se lanzaron hacia el baño como si la vida les fuera en ello.

- ¡Yo primera! – exclamaron las dos a la vez.

- Son como niñas – suspiró Anne viendo como Lily y Liz forcejeaban por entrar al baño.

Esa clase de conflictos no tenía lugar en la habitación de los merodeadores. Peter llevaba toda la tarde ausente, al parecer en busca de alguna inocente que aceptara ser su pareja. El otro merodeador sin acompañante, James, no parecía muy por la labor de lanzarse a la aventura de buscar a alguien decente a escasas horas del baile.

- ¿Todavía no tienes a nadie? – se asombró Sirius.

En cualquier otra ocasión, el que James Potter acudiera a un baile sin pareja era algo completamente impensable. Sin embargo, esta vez James negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué no vas con Samantha Parker? – sugirió Remus – Os lleváis muy bien.

- Ella ya tiene pareja – contestó James con desgana.

La verdad es que ni sabía si Samantha tenía pareja ni le apetecía averiguarlo. Además no tenía tiempo para buscarse a alguien… bueno, igual tiempo sí, pero de lo que carecía completamente era de ganas.

- Cualquier chica estaría encantada de ir contigo, James – le hizo ver Sirius.

- Pero yo no estaré encantado de ir con cualquier chica.

"Cualquier chica que no sea Lily", le hubiera gustado añadir a James. El joven resopló. Resignándose a pasar la noche en la mesa de solteros (maldita la hora en la que a Dumbledore se le había ocurrido esa feliz idea), viendo como el resto de parejitas se lo pasaban en grande. Menudo plan.

oooooooooooo

En los siete largos años que había pasado en Hogwarts, Lily no recordaba una decoración tan esmerada en el castillo. Doce gigantes árboles de Navidad presidían el Gran Comedor, que se asemejaba más a una pista de patinaje que a un recinto cerrado. El suelo, completamente blanco, imitaba a un paisaje nevado y finos copos de lo que parecía ser nieve, con la excepción de que se desvanecían nada más tocar cualquier cosa, daban un toque especial a todo el comedor.

Y en los siete años en el castillo, Lily nunca se había sentido tan bien acompañada como aquel día. La pelirroja miró a Sirius, extasiada por el ambiente y por la noche que tenían por delante.

- Esto es maravilloso – susurró la joven.

Sirius sonrió ampliamente. Lily parecía una niña a punto de abrir sus regalos de Navidad.

- Este año se han esmerado – apreció Sirius conduciendo a su pareja hasta una pequeña mesa redonda para dos.

La cena había sido un éxito. Por primera vez en varios días, Lily olvidó sus tensiones y se relajó por completo, volviendo a ser la misma Lily divertida y habladora de antes. Sirius no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como en cuanto los primeros acordes sonaron, la pelirroja se levantó y tiró de él hacia la pista de baile.

- ¿Quieres que todo Hogwarts me vea hacer el ridículo? – bromeó Sirius, tomando a su novia por la cintura y comenzando a moverse al compás de la música – Se les caerá un mito.

Lily rió, guiando al joven que para otra cosa no, pero para bailar era todo un desastre.

- Prométeme que no te dedicarás al mundo del baile – pidió Lily al término de la primera canción.

- Te dije que era un desastre.

Pero a pesar de todo, la pareja bailó todo lo que les echaron encima. Sirius sentía estar haciendo el mayor ridículo de su vida, pero por lo visto y a juzgar por las caras de los que le rodeaban, el resto de los chicos compartían esa misma sensación.

En otro lugar del Gran Comedor, Rachel Grant observaba con pensar la buena pareja que hacían Remus y Anne. Tras la amenaza de la Gryffindor, Grant había optado por retirarse definitivamente del combate. Por lo menos había conseguido una buena pareja para el baile.

- Grant no te quita el ojo de encima – susurró Anne al oído de su novio.

- Y la mitad de los chicos no te lo quitan a ti – replicó él a su vez, mirando con ojo crítico el vestido de su novia – No deberías haberte puesto tan guapa.

Anne sonrió con ternura ante el comentario.

- Me pongo guapa para ti.

- Y para medio Hogwarts – se hizo Remus el enfadado – No hacía falta que deslumbraras tanto.

- ¿De verdad crees que deslumbro?

- No me hagas dorarte la píldora otra vez – pidió el licántropo.

- Pues me encanta que lo hagas – confesó Anne convirtiendo su voz en un ronroneo al tiempo que besaba suavemente el cuello de su chico.

Remus cerró los ojos y sonrió.

- Y a mi me encanta que hagas eso.

- ¿El qué? – preguntó la joven pegándose más al cuerpo de Remus y repitiendo la operación anterior - ¿Esto?

El licántropo abrió los ojos de nuevo y separó a Anne suavemente de él.

- Vamos a un lugar más privado – susurró Remus – No me gustaría montar un escándalo.

Anne sonrió con picardía y guió a su novio hasta la salida del Gran Comedor.

Para Liz, que sentada todavía en la mesa observaba todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, no pasó desapercibida la huida precipitada de la pareja, al igual que para su novio.

- Alguien sufre un calentón – murmuró Zabini.

- Calentón es algo que nunca diría un Zabini – se burló su novia.

- Era lo más adecuado para la ocasión – se defendió él encogiéndose de hombros – Además, no me digas que tú no lo pensaste.

- No – mintió Liz rápidamente, para luego rectificar – Bueno sí. Pero no lo dije en voz alta.

- A eso le llamo yo reprimirse.

- ¿Me estás llamando reprimida?

- Estoy diciendo que te has reprimido, que no es lo mismo – corrigió el joven.

En el tiempo que llevaban juntos, Liz se había acostumbrado a que su novio le diera la vuelta a todo lo que ella decía. Al principio era algo frustrante, pero ahora incluso había aprendido a disfrutar esas conversaciones con Zabini.

- Deja de pensar por un momento y baila conmigo – pidió Liz con una sonrisa ante la que el joven no pudo resistirse.

ooooooooooo

La noche para Lily estaba siendo perfecta hasta que sus ojos verdes se toparon con la figura de James. Sentado en la mesa que Dumbledore había preparado especialmente para los que no habían conseguido pareja y mirando todo con expresión aburrida, Lily no pudo evitar sentirse mal al verle.

- Voy a rescatar a James de su aburrimiento – susurró Lily al oído de Sirius.

La pelirroja se dirigió hacia James y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Qué tal la noche?

- Maravillosamente aburrida – calificó James con una sonrisa cansada.

Lily miró a su alrededor. La mesa estaba vacía. Al parecer, incluso los solteros habían conseguido pareja a lo largo de la noche. Todos menos James.

- ¿Por qué no buscaste pareja? – preguntó Lily – No creo que tú tuvieras problema para encontrar a alguien. Además, la noche habría sido mucho más divertida.

- No tuve tiempo.

- Querrás decir que no tuviste ganas – corrigió la joven.

James tan solo sonrió, recordando que a Lily era casi imposible engañarla.

- ¿Qué tal con Sirius? – se interesó el merodeador a su vez.

- Bien – contestó Lily, sin querer profundizar más en el tema.

- Estupendo.

James dio un largo trago a la cerveza de mantequilla que tenía en la mano. Sentía la extraña sensación de que llevaba sentado en la misma posición y con la misma botella en la mano toda la noche.

- ¿No sabrás si hay algo con alcohol por aquí? – preguntó el moreno, echando un vistazo a la mesa de las bebidas – Si me emborracho igual la noche se termina antes.

- Alcohol no, tú lo que necesitas es bailar – le aconsejó Lily, levantándose de la silla.

- Ya te dije que no tengo ganas de buscarme una pareja.

- No tienes que buscar a nadie – dijo ella con una sonrisa a la vez que le tendía la mano - ¿Bailas?

James se quedó mirando la mano que le ofrecía la pelirroja, como valorando la propuesta.

- Se supone que es el chico el que invita a bailar a la chica.

- También se suponía que la Tierra era plana – replicó Lily encogiéndose de hombros - ¿A quién le importa lo que se supone?

El razonamiento de la pelirroja pareció convencer a James, que se dejó arrastrar hasta la pista de baile.

- Estás cometiendo un suicidio social – avisó James a la vez que colocaba una de sus manos en la cintura de la chica.

- ¿Por qué?

- Soy pésimo bailando. Vamos a hacer el ridículo.

- Ya lo estamos haciendo – le hizo ver Lily – Además, no creo que lo hagas peor que Sirius.

Lily se arrepintió enseguida de haber nombrado a Sirius, que en aquella situación parecía completamente fuera de lugar. Sin embargo, la pelirroja tenía razón: bailar peor que Sirius era físicamente imposible. Y la verdad es que James tampoco era tan patoso.

- No lo haces tan mal – aseguró la pelirroja.

- ¿Eso es un cumplido?

- Eso es la verdad.

Cuando el silencio cayó entre los dos, Lily se dio cuenta de lo romántico de la situación: James y ella bailando una canción lenta. Quizás para otros no, pero para Lily aquello era algo muy romántico. Y obviando el hecho de que medio Hogwarts bailaba también a su lado, Lily podía decir que la escena era perfecta.

Fue entonces, cuando las dudas que parecía haber olvidado aparecieron de nuevo. Lily no pudo evitar recordar la conversación de hacía unos días con Anne. ¿Sería cierto lo que su amiga le había dicho?

Y antes de que se diera cuenta de ello, Lily estaba besando a James, el cual, tras la impresión del principio y por alguna extraña razón, correspondía al beso.

Lily no pudo evitar pensar que ese beso no tenía nada que ver con los que Sirius le daba. El escalofrío que había sentido al entrar en contacto con los labios de James no era comparable a nada y las manos del joven, que en ese momento acariciaban suavemente su cintura, parecían más ávidas que las de Sirius. Aquello era mucho más intenso, más salvaje, más irracional… más beso. Y tenía que significar algo.

* * *

Pues si ese beso significa algo queda pendiente para el próximo capítulo con alguna que otra cosilla más.

Y como supongo muchos habréis adivinado, a este fict le queda muy poco, entiéndase poco por un capítulo. Así que aprovechando que el siguiente es el último capi y en vista de los pocos reviews que me estáis dejando últimamente, vamos a hacer un poco de chantaje. El capítulo ya está escrito, así que si os portáis bien (traducción: si me dejáis reviews), lo subiré dentro de una semana exacta. Si no, tendréis que esperar otras dos semanas.

Pasando a otras cosas más productivas¿qué os ha parecido la aparición estelar de este capítulo? Estoy hablando de Dumbledore, por supuesto. Desde mis lejanos tiempos escribiendo "Una pelirroja muy legal" no le metía en los capis liando un poco las cosas. Ya le echaba de menos.

Así que ya sabéis, a portarse bien chicos/as.

Besitos y felices reyes.

bars9


	12. Una Nochevieja especial

Disclaimer: si alguien piensa que yo soy Rowling, que se vaya desengañando.

Tal y como prometí que haría si os portabais bien, aquí tenéis el nuevo y ya de paso último capi de este fict. Y tanto que os habéis portado bien, no me esperaba tantísimos reviews. Como llevo haciendo desde hace algunos capis, las respuestas las encontraréis en otro review.

Comentarios y tonterías varias al final del capítulo. De momento a leer.

**Capítulo 12. Una Nochevieja especial**

- Estoy enamorada.

Esas fueron las palabras de Lily al día siguiente, en cuanto encontró un momento a solas con Anne.

- No sabía que un beso fuera tan revelador – dejó caer Anne con una sonrisa pícara – James debe besar muy bien.

- ¿Cómo sabes que estaba hablando de James¿Y cómo sabes que nos besamos?

- Liz os vio – aclaró la castaña – Y por suerte todavía no ha tenido tiempo para bombardearte con sus preguntas.

- Claro, solo nos vio Liz porque tú estabas demasiado ocupada con Remus – recordó Lily sonriendo con picardía.

- Creía que estábamos hablando de James y de ti.

Al oír la palabra "James", una sonrisa de tonta enamorada se dibujó de nuevo en la cara de la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? – rompió Anne el trance de su amiga.

- Recordar el beso una vez y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra…

- Repito la pregunta – interrumpió la otra joven - ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora con Sirius?

Con toda la euforia de la noche anterior, Lily no había tenido tiempo para acordarse de que tenía novio. Un novio muy guapo y encantador que por casualidades de la vida, era el mejor amigo de James. ¿Qué haría con Sirius?

- Supongo que dejarle – respondió Lily.

- ¿Supones?

- Dejarle – rectificó la pelirroja inmediatamente – Aunque…

- Es difícil dejar a Sirius – adivinó Anne los pensamientos de su amiga.

Lily pensó que era más que difícil dejar a Sirius. Sin embargo no pudo seguir hablando, ya que un torbellino moreno irrumpió repentinamente en la habitación y se lanzó sobre ella, bombardeándola con miles de preguntas tal y como acababa de vaticinar Anne.

- ¿Besaste a James¿Y cómo fue¿Cuándo piensas dejar a mi primo¿Y cuándo piensas declararte¿Cuándo será la boda¿Puedo ser la madrina?

La pelirroja apartó a Liz de encima suyo, empleando en ello todas sus fuerzas.

- Sí le bese, pero antes de pensar en boda creo que deberías pensar en ayudarme a dejar a Sirius – pidió Lily – Además, ni siquiera sé si yo le gusto a James.

Liz y Anne bufaron ante el comentario de su amiga.

- Cuando un chico y una chica se besan, por regla general significa que se gustan – explicó la morena con tono irónico.

- Ya, pero…

- ¿Te besó con lengua? – ante el asentimiento de la pelirroja, Liz continuó hablando – Eso es que le gustas. Nadie besa con lengua a alguien que no le gusta.

- Remus besaba a Grant con lengua y se supone que no le gustaba – objetó Lily.

- Deja de decir gilipolleces – intervino Anne al oír el nombre de su enemiga – Y haz el favor de concentrarte en lo que tienes que hacer. Antes de que terminen las vacaciones, te quiero ver con James¿entendido?

Lily asintió, aunque sabía que le quedaba por hacer lo más difícil. No solo debía dejar a Sirius, sino que además debía declararse a James. ¿No se suponía que esas cosas siempre las hacían los chicos?

- Y ya de paso podrías ir pensando en la boda. Por cierto, no sé si te lo he dicho, pero me encantaría ser la madrina.

Liz sacó a relucir su sonrisa más encantadora, pero esta vez fue la pelirroja quien resopló. En ocasiones su amiga podía ser muy cansina y en aquel momento Lily no estaba dispuesta a sufrirlo en sus carnes.

- ¿Y por qué no pensar ya en el color de la habitación de los niños? – ironizó Lily, saliendo de la habitación acompañada de un portazo.

- Eso es fácil: rosa si es niña y azul si es niño – dijo Liz a pesar de que su amiga ya no la escuchaba.

oooooooooooooo

- Soy un traidor.

A diferencia del optimismo de Lily, James se sentía fatal tras lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

- ¿Ya besaste a Lily? – dedujo Remus hábilmente.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Uno tiene sus fuentes – aseguró el licántropo esbozando una sonrisa enigmáticamente enigmática.

- ¿No te lo habrá dicho Sirius? – preguntó James temiéndose lo peor.

- ¿Crees que si Sirius te hubiera pillado besando a su novia tu integridad física seguiría intacta? – James negó vigorosamente con la cabeza – En realidad fue Anne quien me lo dijo, que se entero porque Liz os vio.

James se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama, demasiado aturdido para pensar o decir algo más.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

- ¿Hacer como si nada hubiera pasado y aceptar ser el padrino cuando Lily y Sirius se casen? – sugirió el moreno.

- Sería todo un golpe de efecto contar que estás enamorado de ella en medio de la boda – bromeó su amigo.

Pero James no se rió. De hecho, en esa situación no se reiría ni aunque tuviera delante al mismísimo Groucho Marx.

- Supongo que se lo tendré que contar – dijo James al final – No es justo que Lily cargue con todo.

- No es nada justo – le dio la razón el otro.

- Además Sirius es mi mejor amigo. Lo mejor es que se entere por mí antes de que se lo cuente alguien más.

Súbitamente, James se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Aunque nada más posar su mano sobre el picaporte la retiró bruscamente, como si la manilla estuviera ardiendo.

- Aunque… pensándolo bien… quizás es mejor que se lo diga otro día – se retractó el joven – Ya cuando todos estemos más calmados.

Remus rió ante el comportamiento de su amigo. Normalmente James era mucho más decidido.

- ¿Tienes miedo?

James recapacitó la respuesta durante unos segundos.

- Claro que tengo miedo, joder – respondió al cabo de un rato – He besado a la novia de mi mejor amigo. ¿Qué harías tú si hubiera besado a Anne?

- Te mataría y te castraría – respondió Remus con tranquilidad – No necesariamente en ese orden.

- Gracias por los ánimos.

Remus sonrió una vez más.

- Me gustaría tomarme las cosas con la misma tranquilidad que tú – suspiró James con abatimiento.

- Es cuestión de mentalidad – le explicó su amigo – Admito que estás en una situación complicada y que Sirius no se lo tomará nada bien cuando se entere. Probablemente te pegará un puñetazo…

- O me dará una paliza – murmuró James.

- … te dejará de hablar durante unos cuantos días y te considerará un traidor. Pero luego se acordará de que eres su mejor amigo y te perdonará.

- Si solo fuera eso…

- El problema no es Sirius – continuó Remus – El problema es Lily. ¿Qué piensas hacer con ella¿Vas a dejar escapar a la mujer de tu vida?

James suspiró una vez más. Si la reacción de Sirius le daba miedo, la de Lily podía ser aún mucho peor.

- No la dejaría escapar si tuviera la certeza de que yo soy el hombre de su vida.

- Parece mentira que me estés diciendo esto – le reprochó su amigo – Tírate a la piscina y déjate de tonterías, joder.

Visto así sonaba muy atrevido todo, muy Gryffindor, pero para James la idea de tirarse a una piscina vacía desde un trampolín de 10 metros y sin un buen seguro de vida, no era en absoluto esperanzadora.

ooooooooooooooo

- Todavía me sigo preguntando quién fue el estúpido al que se le ocurrió la descabellada idea de organizar una fiesta – murmuró Lily con fastidio la mañana del 31.

Los alumnos de sexto y séptimo de Gryffindor eran ese año los anfitriones de una fiesta con motivo de la Nochevieja. Y ser los anfitriones de una fiesta implicaba llevar a cabo el trabajo más duro: decorar y recogerlo todo en cuanto la reunión terminase. Lily, Liz y Anne se encontraban inmersas en ese momento en la primera parte de la tarea.

Al oír ese comentario en boca de su amiga, Liz le lanzó una mirada enojada.

- A mí me parece una fantástica idea – replicó la morena – Y se le ocurrió a una estúpida, no a un estúpido.

Lily cesó en su intento de hacer collares hawaianos con papel de colores, constatando de nuevo su poca habilidad para cualquier actividad manual, y posó sus ojos verdes sobre los de su amiga.

- No me digas que la idea es tuya – por el rostro enfadado de Liz, la pelirroja dedujo que la respuesta era afirmativa – Aún así sigo pensando que la idea es un gilipollez.

- Vamos, Lily. Es nuestro último año en Hogwarts. Hay que aprovecharlo lo máximo posible – intercedió Anne en favor de Liz.

- Aprovecharlo al máximo no significa organizar fiesta desenfrenadas sin pedirle permiso a McGonagall – refunfuñó la joven por lo bajo.

- Como si McGonagall nos lo fuera a dar… - dejó caer Liz – Además, en esas fiestas desenfrenadas como las llamas, sueles ser tú la que más disfruta de las tres.

Lily sintió enrojecer violentamente, a causa de la rabia y sobre todo de la vergüenza.

- Cuando las organizan otros sí, pero no cuando me toca a mí todo el trabajo sucio.

- En eso estoy de acuerdo – intervino Sirius apareciendo súbitamente y pasando un brazo por encima del hombro de su novia – Y si es cierto que Lily es de las que más aprovecha las fiestas, creo que esta noche vamos a disfrutar mucho.

Ante tal declaración, Liz y Anne no pudieron hacer otra cosa que no fueran mirar a Lily. La pelirroja adivinó al instante los pensamientos de sus dos amigas: si para Sirius la palabra disfrutar significaba que le dejara su novia entonces sí, iba a disfrutar de lo lindo.

- ¿Os parecerá bonito? – apareció Remus en el momento oportuno, interrumpiendo la tensa situación – Yo aquí, rompiéndome la cabeza intentando hacer flores de papel y vosotros de cháchara.

- Ya sabía yo que tú eras muy torpe en cualquier actividad que implicara el uso de las manos – le hizo rabiar Anne.

- No decías lo mismo ayer por la noche – susurró el joven, dispuesto a besarla.

- ¡Oh, por favor! – interrumpió Liz el momento pareja – Id a hacer guarradas a otra parte.

Anne y Remus se separaron inmediatamente con fastidio.

- No la hagas caso – murmuró Anne con malicia – Desde que se ha enterado que Zabini no podrá venir a la fiesta por ser de Slytherin, está insoportable.

- Los Gryffindors y vuestra eterna rivalidad con Slytherin – se quejó la morena.

- Te recuerdo que tú también eres una Gryffindor – intervino Lily.

- Pero soy mucho más abierta de mente.

- Slytherins no, gracias – canturreó Sirius burlonamente.

- Con gente como éste – Liz señaló con desdén a su primo – no me extraña que luego surjan degenerados como ese tal Voldemort. Limar asperezas, eso es lo que necesita el mundo mágico.

- ¡Mira quién fue a hablar! La que el año pasado se negó a ayudar a una niña de primero por ser Slytherin – atacó Sirius maliciosamente.

- Eso fue el año pasado.

Los dos primos se hubieran enfrascado de buena gana en una de sus interminables discusiones de no haber sido por la oportuna interrupción de Diane Blunt y su pregunta de suma importancia.

- Asunto urgente¿wishky de fuego o algo más suave? – preguntó la joven de sexto curso.

- ¿Pero también va a haber alcohol? – se escandalizó Lily dirigiéndoles a todos una mirada de censura.

- ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a James? – sugirió Remus ignorando la interrupción de la pelirroja – En asuntos de alcohol, es el más experimentado.

- Lo intenté, pero… - afirmó Diane señalando al joven que en esos momentos se peleaba con el cartel de bienvenida que debía colgar a la entrada de la sala común.

- Está demasiado ocupado – completó Sirius.

Diane asintió con la cabeza.

- De wishky de fuego ni hablar – se negó Lily en rotundo.

- A ésta ni caso, que luego es la que más bebe – aseguró Liz – Trae lo más fuerte que encuentres.

En cuanto Diane dio media vuelta, Lily abrió la boca dispuesta a quejarse.

- Antes de que digas nada, déjame recordarte la fiesta que organizó Ravenclaw a principios de curso y cómo te levantaste al día siguiente.

Lily optó por callarse y mantener así su orgullo lo más intacto posible. Al final sus amigas iban a tener razón y la que más disfrutaba de las fiestas era ella.

ooooooooooooo

En otras circunstancias completamente distintas, a Lily le hubieran bastado dos copas para convertirse en la reina de la fiesta. Sin embargo, aquella noche ni con cinco botellas seguidas de wishky de fuego la pelirroja sería capaz de animarse. No hasta que dejara las cosas claras con Sirius.

- ¿Bailas?

Lily despegó sus ojos verdes del vaso vacío que sostenía entre sus manos para posarlos sobre Roger Kent, el Ravenclaw más codiciado. Más de la mitad de las chicas que había en la fiesta pagarían por bailar con él, pero Lily simplemente le rechazó.

- Eres una inconsciente – murmuró Liz a sus espaldas – Por lo menos me lo podías haber dejado a mí.

- Tú tienes novio. Y yo también.

- A mí novio no creo que le importara mucho. Y respecto al tuyo… - la morena giró la cabeza en dirección a Sirius – parece que se lo está pasando muy bien con esa rubia.

Efectivamente, Lily comprobó como su chico parecía estar pasándoselo en grande bailando como una rubia descerebrada. Y Lily en absoluto la llamaba descerebrada porque fuera rubia.

- Será cabrón – siseó la joven apretando con fuerza el vaso que aún sostenía en su mano.

Liz observó con una sonrisa como en cuanto su amiga se acercó a Sirius, la rubia puso pies en polvorosa. Presentía que la ruptura entre su primo y Lily era más que inminente.

- Necesito hablar contigo – pidió Lily aunque por la dureza en su voz, la petición sonó más a orden.

- Si es por lo de la rubia… - empezó a decir el merodeador al tiempo que buscaban un lugar más silencioso.

- No es por lo de la rubia.

Sirius pareció respirar aliviado.

- No me importa que estuvieras bailando con otra chica – aseguró Lily tomando aire – De hecho a partir de ahora no me va a importar nada de lo que hagas porque te dejo.

Sin embargo, la pelirroja no pudo sufrir en sus carnes la reacción de su ahora ex ya que fue interrumpida.

- Tengo que hablar contigo – interrumpió James, dispuesto por fin al confesarle a Sirius lo que él denominaba su "traición". Pensaba que quizás, rodeados de tanta gente, la paliza que le esperaba sería menor.

Lily miró con fastidio a James. Estaba enamorada de él, sí, pero eso no le impedía pensar que era un poco impertinente.

- Joder James, no puedes interrumpir un momento como éste – se quejó la joven.

- ¿Un momento como éste?

- Estoy dejando a Sirius – soltó Lily sin piedad – Vuelve en otro momento.

James se quedó de piedra, pero la mirada que le dedicó su mejor amigo hizo que se esfumara inmediatamente.

- ¿Y bien¿No piensas decir nada? – se impacientó ella.

Y para sorpresa de Lily, de la boca del merodeador surgieron las palabras más inesperadas.

- Ya era hora.

Ahora fue el turno de Lily para sorprenderse.

- ¿Cómo que ya era hora?

Sirius sonrió condescendientemente, como si en vez el dejado fuera él el que dejaba.

- Verás Lily… – comenzó Sirius a explicar lo que llevaba guardado desde hacía tiempo – Si acepté salir contigo no fue precisamente porque me gustaras. No me malinterpretes… eres una chica estupenda y muy guapa, pero no eres mi tipo.

- ¿Entonces por qué fue¿Una apuesta¿Un capricho¡Dímelo! Estoy dispuesta a oír cualquier cosa… - sollozó ella.

- Joder Lily, no seas tan melodramática – pidió el joven – Lo que quiero decir es que si acepté salir contigo fue para que James y tú os dierais cuenta de que estabais hechos el uno para el otro.

Al oír tan impactante información, la expresión de Lily cambió súbitamente, pasando del casi llanto al odio más profundo.

- ¿Qué¿Pero cómo puedes ser tan…?

- ¿Buen amigo? – intentó ayudar Sirius, esbozando su sonrisa más inocente.

- ¡Cabrón! – completó Lily la frase.

- Oh, vamos Lily. ¿Y tú me llamas a mi cabrón? Mira lo poco que has tardado en dejarme por otro – se quejó el merodeador utilizando su tono más melodramático.

Lily examinó al joven con ojo crítico, como analizando el grado de culpabilidad y de responsabilidad de Sirius sobre todo aquel embrollo. Por lo visto, la pelirroja llegó a la conclusión de que era culpable al cien por cien.

- Así que no te gusto… - siseó Lily peligrosamente.

- Yo a ti tampoco.

- Pero creía que me gustabas – replicó ella – Tú ni siquiera eso.

- Te hice creer que me gustabas. Al fin y al cabo, es lo mismo – razonó Sirius.

- ¡No! No es lo mismo – se enfadó Lily – Me has humillado como persona y como mujer.

Sirius se pasó una mano por la cara en señal de desesperación. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora era un discurso feminista made in Lily. ¿Tanto le costaba entender que lo había hecho todo para ayudarla?

- Lily – empezó Sirius, decidido a tomar un camino totalmente diferente - ¿Tú sabes lo que significa la palabra ayudar?

- Claro que lo sé. ¿Me estás llamando ignorante?

- Haz el favor de escucharme y no te pongas a la defensiva – por primera vez en toda la conversación, Sirius utilizó un tono duro con el que consiguió callar a la joven – Eso está mucho mejor. Mira Lily, no sé cómo hacértelo entender… por lo visto eres más cabezona de lo que pensaba. Pero quiero que sepas que si acepté salir contigo era para ayudarte. ¿Entiendes? A-yu-dar-te.

Raras eran las ocasiones en las que el rostro de Sirius perdía toda señal de humor. Y aquella era una de ellas. Lily debió sentirse impactada por la expresión severa que había adoptado el joven a juzgar por sus palabras.

- Lo siento – dijo la chica finalmente.

- No lo sientas tanto y ve a por James antes de que se canse de esperar – aconsejó Sirius retomando su expresión amigable y guiñando un ojo.

Lily sonrió y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a poner en práctica el consejo, pero a medio camino se arrepintió, volvió sobre sus pasos y abrazó a Sirius.

- Perdona por lo de cabrón y todo eso – murmuró Lily tras separarse – Y por la forma en que te he dejado. No sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo y…

- Estás perdonada. ¿Amigos? – preguntó él tendiéndole la mano.

- ¿Cómo no ser amiga de alguien que me ha aguantado solo para que me dé cuenta de quién me gusta? – cuestionó Lily a su vez al tiempo que estrechaba la mano que Sirius le ofrecía, sellando así su amistad.

Sirius sonrió. La verdad es que James se llevaba una joya de chica.

oooooooooooooo

Minutos antes, Remus y Anne observaban desde la distancia como Sirius y Lily discutían acaloradamente. O más bien como Lily increpaba al joven. Aquello parecía no tener término medio: o acababan muy bien o aquellos dos terminaban como el rosario de la aurora. Los dos jóvenes se decantaban más por la segunda opción.

- ¿Disfrutando del espectáculo? – rompió la voz de Liz el momento de silencio.

La pareja posó sus ojos sobre la recién llegada, quien observaba la escena con una sonrisa complacida.

- Me parece que la única que disfruta con el espectáculo eres tú – le reprochó Anne.

- No sabes cuánto.

- Eres una insensible. Lily está dejando a tu primo y tú te alegras.

- No creo que a Sirius le duela demasiado que Lily le deje – rebatió la morena la afirmación de su amiga.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- No estarás insinuando que… - empezó a decir Remus, quien sí había captado el significado de las palabras de la joven.

- Que Sirius ha estado saliendo con Lily para que James y ella se den cuenta de lo que sienten el uno por el otro – completó Liz – Sí. Eso es exactamente lo que creo que ha hecho mi primo.

Anne miró a su amiga con sorpresa, mientras que Remus no pudo ocultar la admiración que sentía.

- Que retorcidos sois los Black – murmuró el merodeador.

Liz le dirigió una sonrisa de falsa modestia.

- No es para tanto.

ooooooooooooo

Tras haber aclarado todo con Sirius, Lily sentía que se había quitado un enooooorme peso de encima. Pero aún le quedaba algo más por hacer, y precisamente ese algo se encontraba disfrutando a su manera de la fiesta.

- ¿Qué tal la noche? – preguntó Lily sentándose al lado de James.

- Bastante mejor que la del baile – aseguró el joven.

- Supongo que el hecho de que Sirius y yo lo hayamos dejado mejora bastante el panorama.

James sonrió por el comentario, pero la pelirroja se quedó pensativa.

- Olvídalo, he sido demasiado directa – volvió a hablar ella.

Para sorpresa del merodeador, Lily se levantó del sofá, se alejó unos cuantos metros y volvió, sentándose de nuevo a su lado.

- ¿Qué tal la noche?

James la observó con expresión divertida.

- Bastante mejor que la del baile – repitió él sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

- Eso está bien – fue la respuesta diferente de Lily.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que la pelirroja se fijó sus ojos en el vaso que James acababa de llenar.

- Espero que el nivel de alcohol que llevas en la sangre no te impida… mmm… - Lily pareció buscar las palabras adecuadas – pensar con claridad.

James se quedó mirando también el vaso antes de dar un largo trago.

- Quizás hasta necesite un poco más de alcohol – concluyó el joven.

Aunque por la cara que puso la pelirroja, estaba claro que la broma no le había hecho ni gota de gracia.

- Pero si quieres te demuestro que estoy en perfectas condiciones – para enmendar su error, James se levantó y obligó a la chica a hacer lo mismo – Vamos a bailar un poco.

Lily se sorprendió de que una petición como esa saliera de boca de James que, a pesar de no hacerlo tan mal, seguía sintiéndose ridículo bailando. La joven llegó a la conclusión de que en contra de lo que James quería demostrarle, esa noche había bebido bastante. James en condiciones normales no bailaría tan animado como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos. Pero en lugar de reprochárselo una vez más, Lily optó por aprovechar la situación.

Mientras y a una prudente distancia, cuatro personas (bueno, y ya de paso media fiesta que se había enterado de la ruptura de Lily y Sirius) observaban atentamente la escena.

- ¿No os sentís unos mirones? – preguntó Sirius al cabo de unos minutos de observación en silencio.

- Información es poder – murmuró Liz, completamente concentrada en lo que estaba ocurriendo entre Lily y James.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo creéis que tardarán? – se interesó Anne, quien tampoco quitaba ojo de la escena.

- Pues calculando el nivel de alcohol que lleva James en la sangre… - empezó a decir Remus.

- Y el grado de desesperación de Lily – aportó Liz.

Momento de reflexión entre los cuatro amigos.

- La cuenta nos sale a diez minutos como mucho – concluyó Sirius con tono de experto.

Sin embargo se equivocaban, porque la pareja, o mejor dicho la pareja en vías de desarrollo, continuó bailando durante bastante más tiempo hasta que terminaron agotados, dejándose caer de nuevo en el sofá de antes.

- Antes fuiste muy directa – comenzó a hablar James – pero ahora estamos dando muchos rodeos.

Lily fingió pensar.

- Supongo que tienes razón – aprobó ella – Aunque antes debes saber que Sirius…

- Ya he hablado con Sirius. Me lo ha contado todo. Y…. bueno, es Sirius¿qué otra cosa podías esperar de él? – preguntó James con una sonrisa.

- Pero los dos nos lo creímos – apuntó la pelirroja.

- Lo que hace el amor – suspiro el merodeador.

- ¿El amor? – repitió la pelirroja mirándole divertida - ¿Has dicho el amor?

James se dio cuenta de que él solito se había puesto en una situación comprometida, así que salió de ella de la mejor forma que sabía.

- ¡Basta de cháchara! – exclamó James tomando a la chica de la cintura y demostrando que sí, que era amor lo que sentía.

- Deberías hablar menos y besar más – le aconsejó Lily tras el beso.

Y la ya pareja hubiera continuado empleando la lengua en otras actividades más productivas de no ser por la interrupción más que deliberada de Sirius.

- Bueno tortolitos, ya habéis tenido vuestro momento de intimidad. El nuevo año está apunto de empezar¿no querréis perdéroslo?

James y Lily torcieron el gesto, como diciendo que lo que no se querían perder era lo que estaban haciendo hasta que Sirius apareció. Pero el joven no les dejó quejarse y les empujó hacia el centro de la sala común. James tuvo que conformarse con rodear con su brazo la cintura de su pelirroja, ahora que ya lo podía decir con toda la propiedad del mundo.

FIN

* * *

Ahora mismo no sé si sentirme orgullosa por haber terminado el fict o triste porque ya no voy a volver a escribir las locuras de estos personajes. No más Liz, no más Zabini, no más charlas entre Anne y Grant, no más escena Sirius/Lily… qué penita.

Pero mientras decido mi estado anímico, hay algo que quiero puntualizar. Por lo que he visto en los reviews que me dejáis, no ha quedado muy claro el asunto Sirius/Liz/Zabini. No sé si recordáis una charla entre Sirius y Liz que puse en el capítulo 8 en la que él daba el visto bueno, a su manera eso sí, a la relación de Liz y Zabini. Desde un principio no tenía la intención de liar a los dos primos (aunque es cierto que jugué un poco al despiste) y la aparición de Zabini creí que había dado el asunto por zanjado. Pero como quedaban algunas dudas, por eso lo explico.

Aclarado este punto y como siempre que termino un fict, no podían faltar los agradecimientos. Así que quiero dar las gracias (y parece que estoy recogiendo un Oscar) a todos los que habéis leído esta locura y especialmente a todos los que me habéis dejado reviews al lo largo del fict. Aunque solo fueran tres palabras, gracias. Si escribís, comprenderéis lo importante que es saber que hay gente que lee tu trabajo y que lo valora, ya sea positiva o negativamente.

Además, a modo de petición, me encantaría que los que habéis seguido este fict y nunca habéis dejado un review ya sea por pereza, por falta de tiempo o simplemente porque no os dio la gana, lo hicierais ahora, en este último capítulo.

Y ya por último, hablemos de nuevos proyectos. Para los que estéis leyendo mi otro fict, o mejor dicho para los que recordéis que yo tengo un fict por ahí perdido titulado "Como en los viejos tiempos", deciros que solo le quedan dos capítulos y que ya estoy en proceso de escribirlos. Está siendo un trabajo difícil porque tengo que cambiar de nuevo el chip y adaptarme otra vez a sus personajes, pero como me llamo Bárbara que ese fict lo termino. Y además dentro de poco tiempo.

Aparte de eso, estoy también trabajando en un nuevo fict de los merodeadores, para variar. Se titulará (a no ser por un cambio de última hora) "¿Tú no me odiabas?" y tendrá aventura, amor y comedia para dar y tomar. Como novedad, en esta nueva historia trasladó a Lily, James and company fuera de Hogwarts y os aseguro que estoy muy ilusionada con él. El primer capi lo tendréis arriba exactamente dentro de tres semanas.

Y tras el rollo del que por ser el último capítulo no se siento culpable, daros de nuevo las gracias por leerme y espero veros en mis próximas historias.

Millones de besos, que hoy ando generosa

bars9


End file.
